Historias y Estrellas
by La.loca.mayor
Summary: Estamos de nuevo en otra emisión más de "Historias y estrellas". Y sólo por hoy tengo el privilegio y el placer de presentar ante ustedes a Alfred F. Jones, bien conocido por interpretar al personaje de América en la famosa serie de televisión "Hetalia".
1. ¡Bienvenido al foro, Alfred!

He estado tan emocionada por todos los bellos comentarios que obtuvo !No te comas la hamburguesa!. Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Siento que podría llorar de la felicidad y que en cualquier momento se me va a salir el corazón. Tomándome la libertad de permitirme tal descaro, por si alguna de las hermosas personas que lo leyó ve esto: "te lo agradezco sinceramente, y si dejaste comentario te lo agradezco aún más".

Ahora vayamos al punto.

En esta ocasión traigo el primer episodio del primer fic multicapítulos que voy a publicar.

Las advertencias para este capítulo y para el fic en general son:

1) Personajes fuera de si mismos.

2) La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno.

3) Los personajes no son naciones, son actores.

4) Temas sexuales y relaciones sexuales. No te estoy diciendo que si tienes menos de 18 años no lo leas, personalmente creo que la madurez tiene poco que ver con la edad, pero por si las dudas, la historia posee una clasificación M.

5) Nombres humanos.

6) Relaciones románticas entre dos hombres.

7) Ninguna otra que recuerde, pero dejo el número por si luego lo necesito.

Si alguna de las cosas mencionadas anteriormente no es de tu agrado, no estás obligada/o a leer. Evitémonos la pena del disgusto.

En este fic todos los personajes son actores que participan en la famosa serie Hetalia. Veremos un poco de cómo terminaron siendo recluidos en el elenco y algunas experiencias personales. No obstante la historia en si está basada en la relación de Arthur y Alfred y en cómo afrontan las situaciones y los líos que tendrán que vivir. En pocas palabras: La vida amorosa de estos dos afectada por la fama.

Exención de responsabilidad: Nada en este mundo me pertenece. Ni siquiera puedo decir que mi laptop es mía. Un día llegará mi padre a quitármela. Así que lógicamente, ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes ni su concepto me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de su autor y de quien tuvo dinero para pagar los derechos.

* * *

Capítulo 1. ¡Bienvenido al foro Alfred!

La emoción latente de los nervios lo hace mantenerse presente y consciente, contrarrestando las ansias y la efusividad que lo embargan. No es una situación diferente ni desconocida, no obstante no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por las cámaras y el montón de gente que ha venido a verlo hoy, y el otro montón que lo mirará por la televisión. Todo aquello le hace sentir como si fuera toda una súper estrella.

Devuelve el gesto de ánimo con el dedo pulgar al asistente que tiene que abandonarlo. La música suena lejana; él repasa en su mente lo que tiene que hacer, recuerda el ensayo y concentra su atención en el momento. Ahora sólo le queda esperar detrás del escenario.

— **Saludos querido público. Estamos de nuevo en otra emisión más de "Historias y estrellas". Y sólo por hoy, tengo el privilegio y el placer de presentar ante ustedes a Alfred F. Jones, bien conocido por interpretar al personaje de América en la famosa serie de televisión "Hetalia".**

De acuerdo, esa era la señal. Suspira profundo y cambia completamente su semblante para aparecer por uno de los costados del escenario. Sonríe a las cámaras y agita su mano levantada en un gesto cordial. Los aplausos resuenan incansables en la parte delantera del foro. Con un rápido vistazo se cerciora que el escenario permanezca tal como lo vio poco antes de entrar al aire; una plataforma central elevada unos 40 centímetros y dos grandes y cómodos sillones, en los que ya se sentó. Se acerca a Gina, la conductora del programa y la saluda como si recién se vieran.

— **Al contrario Gina, el gusto es mío.**

— **Vamos Alfred, toma asiento.**

El público asistente deja de aplaudir y se sienta poco después de que Alfred lo hace. El hermoso cabello rojizo de Gina se sacude repentinamente ante el movimiento de su cuerpo.

— **Antes de dar oficialmente inicio, déjame tomarme el atrevimiento de decirte que soy una gran fanática tuya, y que además, todos en el programa estamos completamente agradecidos de tenerte como invitado.**

— **Caray Gina, me apenas. Yo también estoy agradecido de que me hayan invitado.**

La seguridad transmitida en su sonrisa desmiente por completo que sienta pena.

— **Bueno, ahora sí, comencemos.**

La música de ambiente cambia a una más tranquila y seria, y disminuye su volumen; las luces menguan su intensidad.

— **Todos los que seguimos tu carrera sabemos que has participado en varias películas de acción y en dos series de corte policial.** — Alfred asiente con la cabeza ligeramente y la mira directamente. — **Pero esta última serie, que ha terminado de darte ese salto a la fama como dicen algunos, Hetalia, no pertenece al género al que nos tenías acostumbrados; nos sorprendiste. El punto es Alfred, ¿cómo te enteraste de Hetalia, por qué decidiste formar parte de la serie?**

— **Todo se debe a un reto Gina.**

— **¿Cómo es eso?**

Alfred inhala profundo y trata de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicarlo.

— **Si no mal recuerdo, todo empezó un día de filmación. Robert, mi productor, me habla de la nueva serie que se va a grabar en el estudio, y sobre algunos problemas que están teniendo para encontrar al elenco. El director a cargo del proyecto es algo especial; no le digan que yo dije eso,** —una risita traviesa se escapa de su garganta.** —quiero decir, el director toma muy en cuenta el parecer de Hidekaz; quien es el autor y el creador de todo esto, y trata de mantenerlo todo lo más apegado que se pueda al cómic. Y Gina, sabemos quienes son los personajes en la serie. En ese entonces, la sola idea de tener que buscar actores de todas las distintas nacionalidades en el mundo se escuchaba desastroso, y no solo eso, si no que dichos actores tenían que cumplir con algunos requisitos, y que además de una semejanza física, tenían que encarnar el estereotipo del personaje.**

— **Dicho así me hace pensar que es una tarea absolutamente difícil o certeramente imposible. Realmente debió ser un dolor de cabeza para los encargados del elenco. Pero me alegro que lo lograran. Se que la serie tiene bastante éxito gracias a la trama y a las ocurrencias de Himaruya Hidekaz, pero definitivamente, los actores le dan el toque que la vuelve lo que es.**

— **¿Eso te parece?**

— **Claro que sí, es más, no me imagino a nadie más en el papel de América o a alguien que lo haga mejor que tú.**

— **Que bueno que mencionas eso, porque, irónicamente, al principio nadie pensó en mí para hacer el personaje, nadie me veía como América. Y yo me incluyo. **

— **Oh Alfred, esa broma es muy mala.**

— **¿Te parece una broma Gina?**

— **¿No lo es?, ¿realmente quieres que creamos eso?**

— **Pero no miento, no me veía participando en comedia, ni tenía idea de que los lentes me quedaran tan bien. Ya, en serio, después de las películas de acción, parecía que me iba a quedar estancado en el género. "Fui hecho para esto" me decía. Pero al buen Robert se le figuró que tenía cierto parecido con el personaje. No lo tome en serio, ya sabes, hay actores a los que se les da bien un género, hay otros a los que se les dan bien todos, y yo no tenía contemplado probar uno nuevo.**

— **¿Miedo al fracaso, Alfred? **

— **Si Gina, tenía miedo**. —Suspira sonoramente y entrecierra un poco los ojos. Luego sonríe sólo como quién recuerda una travesura. **—Pero Robert es muy insistente y sabe por donde convencerme, así que me retó, y Gina, yo soy un hombre que ama los retos. Así que tuve que prepararme y convencerlos, y convencerme de que yo era el hombre que estaban buscando.**

— **Luego de que te decidiste, ¿tuviste que acudir al casting, o solo te miraron y dijeron, "es él, ese es nuestro América?**

— **Ni yo mismo sé como explicarlo. Sólo pasó, me presenté con el director, él me miró y dijo "muchacho, tienes aires de héroe", y… días después fui llamado para grabar el episodio piloto.**

— **Eso suena muy extraño.**

— **Y lo es. Ciertamente lo es.**

— **Aquí viene otra pregunta Alfred. Obtuviste el personaje, y tu trabajo es muy bueno con él. Quiero que seas sincero. ¿Contra qué dificultades te enfrentas a la hora de interpretar el personaje?**

— **América parece ser un personaje sencillo, y parece que está animado la mayoría del tiempo, pero si hay algo realmente agotador de interpretar, es su voz chillona. **

— **¿La voz?**

— **Si, la voz; verás, él habla muy alto en algunas ocasiones, se ríe escandalosamente o chilla del miedo. Eso es algo desgastante para mi garganta. Pero de ahí en más no hay nada.**

— **Desde un punto muy emotivo y personal. ¿En que crees que América y Alfred se asimilan, y en qué crees que se diferencian?**

Esa era una pregunta muy compleja, o debería decir ¿dos preguntas? Aparentemente nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en eso, porque no podía encontrar con que responder. ¿Qué decía?

— **¿Alfred?**

— **Me lo has puesto difícil Gina. Estoy pensando. Mm, supongo que América es muy soñador o muy tonto. Y Alfred definitivamente es eso y mucho más. América se impone, es un líder innato, algo molesto pero nadie puede negarle que sea talentoso. En cambio Alfred es más solitario, y no es tan extrovertido y mandón como él.**

La risa que le provoca decir eso se contagia al resto. Volvía a ponerse nervioso, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

— **¿Alguna vez te habría gustado poder decirle algo a América?**

— **Claro, montones de veces.**

— **¿Como cuándo?**

— **Como cuando grabamos el capítulo de los intentos fallidos de América para hacer sentir mal a los otros. Realmente tiene ideas muy estúpidas. Quería tomarlo y decirle "No seas idiota". Y algunas otras cosas más.**

— **Cuando inició la serie y comenzó a ser transmitida, el público en general parecía no querer darle una buena acogida. ¿Cuál fue tu postura ante esa situación, qué sentiste?**

— **Como actor no tenía realmente mucho que hacer. **—Se apuntó a si mismo con la mano.** — Yo no decido si la serie sigue transmitiéndose o si se cancela, así que lo único que quedaba hacer era seguir trabajando. No obstante eso no evitó que el ambiente se fuera tornando tenso e incómodo. Fue muy triste ver como el ánimo decaía entre todos. De alguna forma, si algo no funciona, siempre te queda la duda de saber si eres tú el del problema o si puedes hacer algo al respecto.**

— **¿Llegaste a creer que cancelarían la serie?**

— **No. Estuve a punto de creerlo, pero no pude.**

Tomó aire y exhaló lento y suave. Gina estaba realmente entretenida y curiosa por las respuestas. Así que sólo se mantuvo callada esperando a que continuara.

— **Traté de no darle importancia al asunto. Dejar que las cosas ocurrieran como tenían que suceder. No quería involucrarme más de lo que se debía. **

— **Entonces fue duro.**

— **Algo así, en aquellos momentos lo sentimos como el fracaso. Pero actualmente puedo decirte que no se trató de una mala racha, si no de simple mal cálculo. Por lo menos es lo que algunos creemos.**

— **Ya no te sigo Alfred, ¿de qué hablas?**

— **Gina, Hetalia tuvo muchísimo éxito en internet con seguidores en todo el mundo.**

— **Cierto.**

— **Pero la mayoría de ellos eran japoneses. Y los productores esperaban tener el mismo éxito que ya tenía, pero en el continente Americano.**

— **Comprendo.**

— **Entonces, no se trató de un fracaso, si no de volver a empezar. Emitir la serie a un público que ni siquiera sabía que Hetalia existía.**

— **Ahora me queda más claro. Y supongo que a toda la gente que nos mira le pasa igual. Viéndote hablar tan orgulloso de tu trabajo, puedo afirmar que te sientes afortunado de participar en Hetalia.**

— **Definitivamente. Es una de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar. He conocido a mucha gente, y he aprendido más sobre otras personas. Siento incluso que me he vuelto más tolerante. **

— **Voy a tocar una fibra sensible Alfred, así que prepárate.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **Los comentarios de los críticos no siempre son bueno ni agradables. Lo sabes, y lo sé. Y hay uno de ellos que no para de hablar y de insistir que así como América te ha convertido en lo que eres, igualmente condenará tu carrera al fracaso. ¿Temes no dejar de ser América una vez que termine la serie?**

— **No quiero ser grosero contigo ni con nadie. **

¿No podían dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué todos insistían en preguntarle a él sobre lo que decía otro? Estaba molesto, pero no podía mostrarlo. Sin embargo eso no significaba que se tenía que dejar amedrentar.

— **Pero no logro entender cuál es el caso de todo esto. Nadie puede dar nada por hecho. Soy actor, y a actuar es a lo que me dedico. Creo en mi trabajo, y por lo tanto no me interesa si a la gente o a los críticos o quien sea me encasille luego en un simple papel. Yo voy a continuar haciendo lo que me gusta. Y lo demás, no me interesa. Así que espero que no te moleste que no pueda darte una respuesta distinta a esta.**

Por lo visto no pudo contenerse tanto como pretendía, la cara de Gina parecía estar en shock. Eso no era bueno.

— **Esa respuesta me basta Alfred, me alegra que seas sincero.**

Y eso era algo que no podía esperar. Gina le sonreí amablemente. ¡Estaba salvado! Por ahora.

— **Te tenemos una sorpresa Alfred.**

— **¿Agradable?**

— **Eso no lo sé… depende de tu punto de vista.**

Que no lo pusieran a hacer algo vergonzoso, o que no le preguntaran sobre su relación sentimental. ¡Todo menos eso!

— **Nunca antes lo habíamos hecho en el programa, pero esta ocasión nos pareció especial. Alfred, quiero que le demos la bienvenida a nuestro invitado sorpresa.**

Se levantó por pura inercia cuando Gina y el público lo hicieron. Por el mismo trayecto que él había tomado al foro, uno de sus compañeros en un hermoso traje y su cabello rubio agitado se acercaba a ellos.

— **Tengo bastantes preguntas para ustedes dos.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_Días atrás_

— **Alfred, ¿qué opinas? ¿Vas a ir o no?**

— **Debes estar bromeando amigo, ni en sueños me invitarían a ese programa. A "Historias y estrellas" solo va gente famosa, exageradamente famosa.**

No sabe si permanecer sentado y seguir escuchando las supuestas tonterías, o irse y demostrar los malos modales que según él no tiene.

— **Sabes que la serie ha tomado bastante popularidad últimamente y tu carrera no es tan corta. No digas que no eres famoso.**

— **¿No podría, que se supone que haga ahí? Además, ¿por qué me invitan a mí? Deberían invitar a los protagonistas de la serie.**

— **Tal vez se deba a que es un programa estadounidense y quieran empezar con un actor estadounidense.**

— **Tonterías.**

Está aterrado, asistir a un programa así implicaría aceptar volverse completamente una figura pública. No es que odie la fama, pero eso no es lo que está buscando en estos momentos de su vida.

— **No puedo ir.**

— **Pero…**

— **Diles que lo siento, que tengo grabaciones, yo que sé.**

— **Piénsalo bien Alfred, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad.**

— **No te prometo nada.**

Tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla en la que estaba, le dio la mano a su representante en gesto de despedida y salió de la oficina.

— **¡Llámame cuando cambies de opinión!**

— **No lo haré, no sé por qué insistes.**

Llegar a casa nunca le había hecho sentir tan tranquilo como ahora. De igual forma, nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de volver a ella. El día había sido atareado y desgastante. El trabajo, los compromisos, la invitación a un programa donde lo único que esperaban de él era obtenerle algún buen chisme y la recién expedida crítica de un hombre solterón y amargado que le había augurado el fracaso terminando la serie no eran para nada motivadores.

Por lo menos tendría un descanso de las grabaciones, su personaje no aparecía en los siguientes tres episodios. Pero… quien vivía con él si tenía que ir a grabar. Y eso significaba que estaría solo y sin compañía para poder gastar el tiempo. O eso creía. Cuando llegó a la sala, luego de haber arrojado la chaqueta y la bolsa con comida al piso descuidadamente se encontró con quien estado esperando ver desde que se había levantado. Grata fue su sorpresa de verlo tan concentrado leyendo. Sentado en el enorme sillón costoso que se habían comprado.

— **¿Qué haces aquí Arthur? Creí que tenías grabación.**

— **Terminé temprano. Cuando no estás puedo trabajar más rápido.**

Ni siquiera había despegado la vista de su libro y ya lo estaba regañando.

— **Escuche que planeas rechazar una invitación al programa de "Historias y estrellas".**

— **Ya te fueron con el chisme.**

— **Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo. Sólo quieren lo mejor para ti.**

— **¡No lo creo! ¡Sólo están viendo lo que les conviene a ellos!**

— **Alfred, baja la voz.**

— **¡No voy a bajarla! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No creí que tú estuvieras de acuerdo con esto! ¡Si no voy es precisamente por ti!**

Arthur no parecía molesto cuando se levantó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero por como arrojó el libro sobre la mesa de café cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no era así.

— **¿Yo tengo la culpa de que estés molesto Alfred?**

— **¡No! Pero…**

— **¿Pero? Te recuerdo que yo no te pedí que dejaras tu carrera por mí. Ambos teníamos una vida antes de conocernos, y dijimos que eso…**

— **No intervendría con nuestra relación. Lo sé.**

— **Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?**

Si alguien sabía cómo tratar con Alfred en sus peores momentos, ese era Arthur. Rápido y sigiloso se había acercado a él lo suficiente como para sentir sus respiraciones. Con las manos, tentó los laterales de su rostro manteniendo su atención en él, solo en él.

— **¿Qué es, Alfred?**

— **Es el idiota de Gordanni. Dijo que me quedaría estancado con el personaje de América y que mi carrera se iría al caño en cuanto finalizara la serie. Nunca más volveré a ser Alfred F. Jones, la gente sólo verá en mí al actor de América.**

— **Alfred, mírame. Ese hombre no sabe lo que dice, solamente es un estúpido y…**

— **¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Si nunca logro deshacerme de la sombra de América? ¿Qué diablos le va a pasar a mi carrera?**

— **Aún no logro entender tu punto. **

Alfred quiso rehuirle la mirada, pero la expresión de Arthur era seria.

— **Nadie puede dar nada por hecho. Eres actor, y a actuar es a lo que te dedicas. Creo en tu trabajo, tienes montones de fans y gente que te apoya. Por lo tanto, no debería importarte lo que la gente, o los críticos o quien sea diga.**

Se había cegado por el miedo y la presión; estaba bloqueado y sin salida hasta que Arthur le había dicho aquello que se moría por oír pero que en nadie más creería. Se rió como tonto luego de que sintió la carga desprenderse de sus hombros. Y se consideró completo cuando Arthur sonrió al ver que había logrado calmarlo. Puso sus manos sobre las de Arthur, que aún estaban en su cara, y jaló una de ellas para darle un suave beso en la palma.

— **Gracias.**

Luego de un rápido beso de Arthur en los labios lo soltó.

— **De no ser por ti, yo no estaría aquí. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo agradezca?**

— **Léeme un libro.**

— **Estás bromeando.**

La sonrisa traviesa de Arthur no daba lugar a una burla.

— **Sé que has estado algo estresado últimamente Alfred. Yo solo quiero que… nos tomemos un momento para nosotros y nos olvidemos del resto. **

— **¿Y tú crees que leyendo un libro vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos?**

Se sentó junto a Arthur en el sillón, viéndolo curioso y esperando su respuesta. Arthur sólo sacó un libro de pastas amarillas de entre los cojines. Se lo dio en las manos, abierto en una página específica. Así que iba en serio. Alfred suspiró algo decepcionado, pero prosiguió a buscar donde comenzaba el texto para leer en voz alta. Arthur se repegó bastante a él, chocando así sus cuerpos y escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello, de una forma en la que sentía todas sus respiraciones en la piel.

— **Estaban solos en la habitación, mirándose a los ojos. Ambos hambrientos, ambos ansiosos y desesperados. Temerosos de acercarse, de ser rechazados. Pero muriendo de las ganas que tenían de tocarse.**

Por su pierna la mano de Arthur empezó a deslizarse en movimientos tranquilos y cercanos a la rodilla, pero extraños.

— **Sigue leyendo.**

— **Atreviéndose entonces solo uno de ellos en ser el primero en acercarse y dar inicio al juego. No se hablaron, no se preguntaron nada, sólo se atrajeron hacia el otro, y se dieron el primer beso caliente de la noche… Arthur, ¿qué clase de lectura es esta?**

— **Sólo lee para mí.**

Si Arthur seguía hablándole así al oído no se detendría para nada. Mientras tanto, la mano que le acariciaba la rodilla ahora iba reptando.

— **Sus lenguas se unieron y se enredaron. Con las manos sudorosas se arrancaron la ropa y se desvistieron para poder observarse y sentirse plenamente. Uno de ellos; el que había iniciado, arrinconó al otro en la pared, dejándolo quieto y sumiso. Lo besó de nuevo y luego lo arrojó a la cama "¿Puedo tocarte? Sé que lo deseas."**

Se quedó viendo el libro con una cara de completo asombro.

— **Arthur, ¿qué diablos es esto?**

— **¿Eso dice el libro?**

— **No. Pero…**

— **Pero nada, sigue leyendo.**

La inquieta mano de Arthur le estaba desabrochando el pantalón. ¿Cómo quería que siguiera leyendo si le besaba el cuello y lo tocaba mientras?

— **Arthur… quiero una explicación.**

La mano de Arthur ya estaba más cerca de su miembro que su propia ropa interior. Se quedó callado, esperando lo que su británico favorito fuera a hacer. Pero no hizo nada.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Que ya no me estás leyendo.**

— **Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría?**

Le arrebató el libro con la mano que lo acariciaba anteriormente dejándole un pequeño malestar tras la ausencia.

**— Entonces leeré yo.**

Carraspeó un poco y leyó, haciendo todos los gestos y expresiones de acuerdo a lo que iba diciendo.

— **¡N-no! No lo hagas, si me tocas yo no podré…**

Cuando Arthur hablaba así, él se ponía como loco enfermo.

— **¡Ah! ¡Hm! ¡Sí, ahí, ahí! **

¡Y él sólo lo estaba mirando!

— **Dame ese libro, me estás corrompiendo los oídos.**

— **Te lo devolveré sólo si vuelves a leer. Y si tú haces eso por mí, yo te ayudaré a ti. ¿Qué dices?**

Con esa cara de "yo no hago nada" y esa mano tocando su erección ¿quién podía decirle que no?

— **Pero lo vamos a hacer a mi manera.**

Ante la sorpresa de Arthur se había levantado del sillón para quitarse todas las prendas de la parte inferior del cuerpo, y había jalado la misma mano traviesa de nuevo hasta su tensión. Buscando dónde se había quedado Arthur, descubrió que sólo había leído diálogos y se había saltado una pequeña parte de la narración. ¿Por qué no improvisar un poco?

— "**Sé que te gusta". Le decía al oído, mientras hundía más rápido y más hondo sus dedos dentro del otro, haciéndolo retorcerse, gemir y jadear dominado por el placer que sólo esos dedos podían darle. No podía hablar, así que sólo sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de darse a entender.**

Se sentó de vuelta en el sillón, y descaradamente separó sus piernas.

— **Eso no viene en el libro.**

— **¿Y tú qué sabes? Yo soy el que lo está leyendo.**

En cuanto volvió a leer, tuvo a Arthur arrodillado ante él "ayudándolo". Se sujetaba de sus piernas y se apoyaba en ellas para mover cómodamente la cabeza. Al poco tiempo Alfred simplemente ya no pudo seguir leyendo. Que libidinosa vista. El muy insolente lo estaba volviendo loco con la boca y esa mirada socarrona que le dirigía.

— **¡Arthur!**

Ese pequeño gritó era la marca de su límite. La señal para Arthur de que debía parar con lo que estaba haciendo si es que quería que llegaran a algo más. Así que lo dejó libre y se limpió la boca con la mano. Para Alfred, cada movimiento y cada gesto que hacía eran terriblemente excitantes.

De vez en cuando odiaba las veces en las que se quedaba tan absorto viéndolo que no podía ni moverse, y de vez en cuando, amaba quedarse como idiota viéndolo mientras se desnudaba.

— **Ven aquí.**

Extendió sus brazos hacia Arthur como un buen padre los extiende hacia su hijo, o en su caso, como el amante pide que llenen el lugar vacío. El inglés no dijo nada, sólo se acercó para que le envolviera las caderas y lo halara desesperadamente.

— **Me gusta cuando te pones así.**

Cuando parecía tan ansioso que no quería soltarlo. Como si lo necesitara tanto. En esas ocasiones, Alfred parecía perder el habla y sólo podía expresarse con cariños. Y sólo se ponía así cuando tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle y no sabía por cuál empezar.

Alfred le dio media vuelta y lo sentó en sus piernas. Acomodándolo y posicionándolo como mejor le parecía con sus fuertes manos. Separándole las piernas, apegándolo a su torso, haciéndole abrazarlo con los brazos tras su cuello y por último, metiéndole algunos dedos en la boca. Arthur puso las plantas de sus pies en el sillón para poder elevarse, y se quedó bien quieto cuando un dedo se adentró en él. Se abrazó más fuerte de Alfred al sentir el segundo, y no pudo dejar de jadear cuando eran tres dedos con los que lo dilataba.

Cuando Alfred terminó, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue posicionar su miembro erecto en el lugar correcto, y esperar a que Arthur descendiera. Luego de eso, sin volver a mirarse y sin hablarse se movieron en sincronía. Alfred rodeando el cuerpo de Arthur, tocándolo, estimulándolo, y Arthur moviéndose por ambos.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Para Alfred, Arthur era la peor droga que pudo haber conocido. En cuanto probó un poco de él se dio cuenta que nunca reuniría las suficientes fuerzas para siquiera intentar dejarlo. Con un ciento por ciento de seguridad que el suyo había sido un idílico amor a primera vista. Estaba completamente enamorado de él. De sus hábitos y de la enorme madurez que poseía. Lo amaba más porque era la calma y el sosiego que lo aplacaba. Aún y si nunca lograba entender que había llevado a Arthur a amarlo tanto como él mismo lo amaba.

Ningún momento era tan bueno para ponerse a pensar en todo esto que cuando tu representante se burla de ti.

— **Así que te convencieron para que aceptaras la invitación. Déjame adivinar. ¿Te gritó o te golpeó?**

— **Tony, ¿por qué le tienes tanta mala fe a Arthur?**

— **Porque es británico. ¿Me vas a decir o no?**

— **Lo único que me dijo es que lo hiciera por nosotros.**

— **¿Eso fue todo?**

— **No quiere que nuestra relación interfiera con mi carrera.**

— **¿Y sólo hablaron? Qué aburrido. Ni siquiera una buena sesión de sexo.**

— **Soy aburrido entonces. Muy aburrido.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

¡Era el maldito día de la maldita cita! No tenía idea de que tenía que hacer. Llevaba horas dando vueltas por la casa desesperando a Arthur en el proceso.

— **¿Qué voy a hacer?**

— **Llegar dos horas antes.**

— **Y si no sé que decir. Y si me da pánico escénico.**

— **Alfred. ¡Eres actor! Has salido en la tele y en el cine. ¿Cómo puedes decir que conoces lo que es el pánico escénico?**

— **Pero podría experimentarlo repentinamente a media entrevista.**

— **Lo dudo.**

La verdadera ansiedad se debía al temor. A las preguntas sobre él y Arthur.

— **Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Puedes decir lo que quieras. No me molestaré en absoluto.**

Y a pesar de las horas que llevaba preparándose, no tenía nada listo.

— **Alfred.**

— **Si se me olvida el nombre, o una fecha. O si…**

— **Alfred.**

— **Esto no esta en mis manos, que tal que me resbale cuando vaya caminando o…**

— **¡Alfred!**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Solo voy a decirlo una vez. Así que escúchame con mucha atención.**

— **Dime.**

— **Ponte un buen pantalón, muéstrales tu orgullo americano y roba corazones con tu deslumbrante sonrisa héroe.**

**

* * *

**

!Al fin! Parece que doña inspiración vino a visitarme recién. Jeje

Ya sabes, cualquier queja, comentario, opinión y lo que quieras yo lo recibiré sin ninguna objeción.

Espero que te haya gustado la idea. Yo actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**  
**


	2. Francis, el invitado sorpresa

**Aclaración**: Tras leer algunas de las revisiones me di cuenta de algo terrible, se me pasó por completo explicar el concepto que tiene Hetalia en este universo alterno. !Perdón!

En este mundo el anime de Hetalia no existe, Hidekaz Himaruya sólo comienza a publicar sus viñetas en internet, se vuelven famosas y algún productor loco estadounidense decide comprar los derechos para realizar una serie de televisión. (Como las películas que realizan algunos estudios con series de anime pero con actores humanos como… mmmm… Dragon ball XD) Por eso se menciona el aparente fracaso al principio, los animes y mangas son famosos entre la gente que sabe sobre ellos, pero aún no hemos llegado a la época en que se puede escuchar hablar de ellos como de una telenovela, una película, o una serie televisiva a menos de que sean muy muuuy famosos, y quien lo haga muy probablemente ni siquiera tendrá una idea de lo que es el anime (Por lo menos así es por donde vivo). Y eso es exactamente lo que les pasó con la serie, pero con el paso del tiempo toma mucho auge entre el público normal y a nivel internacional así que nuestros actores pasan a ser más conocidos y populares. La historia comienza entre el inicio de la grabación de la segunda temporada. Y como está hecha en Estados Unidos, está hablada en inglés (Así como el anime está hecho en Japón, está hablado en japonés).

Hidekaz sólo menciona los nombres humanos de los personajes en su página oficial y nunca los emplea en sus viñetas ni los vemos en la serie, así que aparentemos que en este universo nunca les puso nombres humanos y de esta forma yo puedo emplearlos en los actores. Por lo tanto, la trama trata sobre un chico de nombre Alfred y un chico de nombre Arthur que trabajan en una serie de televisión. No se enfoca en América ni en Inglaterra, ellos sólo son personajes interpretados por los anteriores. Por eso no tienen los mismos nombres que sus personajes.

Sobre el caso particular de Tony, la verdad es que iba a ser explicado más adelante, pero creo que lo mejor será hacerlo de una vez. Decidí poner como una casualidad dentro de la historia que el representante de Alfred se llamara Tony; este Tony humano no quiere mucho a Arthur por el riesgo que significa en la carrera de su amigo y representado, y el Tony que aparece en la serie es un simple personaje hecho en computadora; al principio pensé en que fuera una persona disfrazada, pero me agradó más la idea de un Tony en versión humana que puede martirizar a Arthur.

Esto vuelve un poco complicado escribir la historia por que la idea en si me obliga a separar la personalidad de los personajes y la del actor. Y obvio, tienen similitudes, los personajes de Hidekaz son estereotipos así que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, pero los actores no pueden comportarse completamente como sus personajes, eso resultaría ilógico, (Aunque acá entre nos, he escuchado de algunos casos de actores que terminan agarrando mañas de sus personajes XD) y Alfred, es aún más difícil de escribir, supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que no se comporta igual ante las cámaras a como se comporta detrás de ellas o con Arthur; ¿y a que me lleva esto? A justificar la manera en que manejo la relación de Arthur y Alfred. Ellos no son naciones, ellos no se conocieron hace más de 200 años y no vivieron momentos tan trágicos. Así que no hay motivos para que discutan todo el tiempo o se traten mal. En esta historia ambos son más maduros, son simples hombres que se conocieron, se trataron y se enamoraron. Sobre sus edades, no estoy muy segura sobre eso pero, digamos que ambos tienen veintitantos (unos veinticuatro a lo mucho), muy parejos en realidad. No puedo ponerle 19 años a Alfred y darle una carrera actoral tan larga.

Llevan una relación seria y viven juntos. Cofcof-Y se aman con locura-Cofcof.

Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado sobre esto, pero lo expliqué por si a alguien le parecía extraño o improbable.

Y no desesperen, hay cosas que preferirán saber cuando sea el momento preciso, lo único que les diré es esto: Todos son actores, pero no todos empezaron como tales. Habrá que descubrir cómo diablos terminaron algunos de ellos enrollados en Hetalia.

Espero que con esto haya resuelto todas sus dudas, y si no lo hice, es porque soy una lerda que no entiende entonces XD

Las advertencias ya las conocen, pero tengo una nueva: Nuevo personaje de mi propia autoría. Estará muy relacionado con los personajes originales. Cuando lean sabrán de quien hablo.

En esta ocasión no hay escenas con contenido sexual, porque el episodio en sí trata bastante de Francis. Realmente espero que este pequeño detalle no les moleste.

Yo realmente quería escribir algo así de él. !Lo adoro!

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Francis, el invitado sorpresa._**

Por el mismo trayecto que él había tomado al foro, uno de sus compañeros en un hermoso traje y su cabello rubio agitado se acercaba a ellos.

— **Tengo bastantes preguntas para ustedes dos. **

Su caminar era completamente seguro, las luces lo enfocaban de lleno y él se mecía con completa gracia. Su sonrisa era la de un triunfador satisfecho, la de un hombre radiante y galante.

— **Pero antes de empezar con ellas, démosle es recibimiento que se merece a nuestro querido invitado, ¡Francis Bonnefoy!**

Toda la atención pasó de Alfred al nuevo visitante, la emoción en el ambiente era asfixiante, pero para alguien como Francis, todo eso no era más que una sencilla recepción. Gina lo abrazó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, los asistentes apurados habían traído un sillón más, cargándolo apresurados e incluso, lo habían puesto en medio de los otros dos. Y a él, sólo le había lanzado una mirada divertida.

Alfred ya sabía lo que se sentía ser desplazado por la figura y la presencia avasallante del francés. Y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de competir contra él, porque ya tenía bien sabido que cualquiera que siquiera osara opacar a Francis, terminaría topándose con un francés implacable. Pero nadie podía decir que fuera una mala persona, era simplemente poseedor de un encanto natural que hasta la fecha no había podido ser superado.

— **Bienvenido Francis. Siéntete cómodo, estás como en tu casa.**

— **Preciosa, me encanta la idea de estar aquí contigo. Si tú me dices que me sienta como en mi casa, entonces lo haré.**

Y los tres se sentaron. Cuando había visto a Francis entrar al foro ciertamente se había sentido un poco temeroso pero, ya estaba acostumbrado al extraño efecto que tenía en las personas; así que solo se sintió un poco oprimido al principio. Todos sabían que Francis era el tipo de persona que no necesita presentación. ¿Quién no conocía a Francis? Era una súper estrella a nivel mundial, tanto televisiva como cinematográficamente. ¡Era un maldito ícono, un símbolo sexual y un excelente escritor! Sin lugar a dudas el más famoso y de trayectoria más emblemática dentro del elenco de Hetalia. Era la encarnación de la elegancia y la humilde arrogancia.

— **Entonces, ¿puedo comenzar con la entrevista?**

— **Cuando tú quieras, estás autorizada a preguntarnos lo que quieras.**

— **Bueno, pues tomaré tu palabra. Díganme, ¿cómo consiguió el papel Francis? Y se los pregunto a ambos porque sé que Alfred estuvo enterado de como pasó.**

Así como él mismo había tenido unas pequeñas preguntas introductorias, Francis también las tendría. Gina estaba embrujada y abrumada por el encanto francés. No podía calmar su sonrisa animada.

— **Recibí una invitación del productor. ¿Cierto Alfred?**

— **Es cierto, yo estaba con el productor cuando lo llamaban para citarlo. No tengo muy bien entendido porqué, pero el mismo Hidekaz lo propuso. De alguna manera estuve involucrado con la planeación de la serie, pero sólo como un simple espectador.**

— **¿Y cómo es que accediste? Tengo entendido que por las mismas fechas te estaban buscando para una nueva película.**

— **Me llamó la atención el proyecto, sonaba interesante. Y supieron como ganar mi corazón.**

— **¿Te refieres al pago?**

— **No lo hice por eso. No quiero ser ególatra pero he llegado a participar en proyectos donde el pago es ridículamente exagerado, pero en Hetalia no es el caso. Definitivamente lo hice por amor. **

Francis sonaba grosero, pero Alfred supo que se había sentido ofendido.

— **Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo por el pago. Realmente no hay que rogarle mucho a Francis para que acceda a algo una vez que ha llamado su atención.**

Ambos rieron cómplices. Bien sabían que con este tipo de carrera cualquier cosa puede ser mal interpretada accidentalmente, o tomada a mal por convicción. Y Gina decidió dejar de indagar por esta ocasión.

— **¿Qué es lo que piensan y sienten respecto a su personaje?**

— **Yo creo que Francia es bastante divertido, y no lo digo porque Hetalia en si es una comedia, si no que dentro del mismo universo que es Hetalia él es bastante gracioso. Es abusivo de una manera… patética, y bastante dramático. Es descarado y pervertido, pero no puedes odiarlo. Aunque prefiero catalogarlo más como alguien demasiado liberal. Definitivamente me divierto y disfruto a muerte al interpretarlo. Sin duda alguna, es uno de los personajes que más gratos momentos me ha hecho pasar. Me siento muy gustoso de que me hayan ofrecido el papel.**

— **Bueno, lo que voy a decir me va a doler horrores, pero es algo que me costó tiempo aceptar. América es bastante problemático y medio idiota, pero es así porque no se da cuenta. Hiere sentimientos algunas veces y es bastante desinteresado muchas otras. No es un mal tipo, solo está algo obsesionado. Es inteligente pero no tiene mucho sentido común, sin embargo yo me siento muy agradecido por poder interpretarlo. De no haberlo hecho yo nunca me habría dado cuenta de este tipo de cosas.**

— **Me alegra que hayas aceptado que América es idiota.**

— **Dije medio idiota, en cambio tú admitiste que Francia es un completo pervertido.**

— **Será mejor que dejemos el tema, no quiero que ninguna susceptibilidad salga herida esta tarde.**

Ninguno de los dos se había sentido ofendido en lo absoluto, al contrario, parecían dos niños jugando.

— **De acuerdo, continuemos. Francis, anteriormente hablamos sobre la mala racha inicial que tuvo la serie, y Alfred ya nos dio su punto de opinión pero, lo que yo quiero preguntarles es… ¿Creen que el éxito que vino después de todo eso tuvo alguna relación con su propia fama?**

Esa era una pregunta bastante… ¿venenosa? Si decían que no, se verían como unos completos hipócritas, o que solamente querían aparentar humildad. En cambio, si decían que sí, se verían como completos patanes egocéntricos. Pero Francis tenía bastante experiencia con este tipo de situaciones, y se salió del problema con elegante gracia, dándole a Alfred la oportunidad de salvarse.

— **No creo que nuestra condición haya sido algún medio de salvación para Hetalia. El comienzo es, para todo y para todos, bastante difícil y complejo. Es aprender sobre la marcha, y al iniciar se debe probar e intentar. No puedo negar que algunos de nuestros seguidores continuaron brindándonos su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, pero sería pretencioso de mi parte adjudicarnos tal suceso. Hetalia tiene lo que se merece.**

— **La idea de Hidekaz es bastante buena por si sola. No por nada la escogieron y adaptaron. Pero si a alguien hay que culpar, entonces culpemos al autor, a los hombres que trabajaron y trabajan para que todo lo que es Hetalia exista, a todos los actores, y al público que se permitió conocer, ver y gozar de la serie. **

No podían ser llamados hipócritas porque habían sido sinceros, inteligentes y, lo más importante, diplomáticos. Muy diplomáticos.

— **Esto es extraño; a pesar de que en la serie Francia y América no son muy unidos, viéndolos juntos y hablando, me dan la sensación de que son muy buenos colegas. ¿Cómo se comportan detrás de cámara? **

— **Cuando no estoy grabando me gusta charlar. Hablo con quien esté desocupado; la mayoría de las veces con Arthur, sus conversaciones son bastante interesantes; pero si el que está libre es Alfred, entonces seguro reiré, él es bastante gracioso y ocurrente.**

— **¿Es cierto eso Alfred?**

— **Solo un poco. A veces cuando espero mi turno no puedo quedarme quieto; al principio cuando me aburría daba vueltas por el set buscando gente. Ahora sé que es mucho más entretenido hacer que los que están grabando se distraigan.**

— **Y lo hace muy bien. Es un verdadero problema cuando te vuelves su victima. Pero sólo lo hace en algunas ocasiones.**

¿Un dato interesante de su persona o un mal modal expuesto a todo el mundo?

— **¿Hay algún compañero con el que tengan diferencias, con el que se lleven mal?**

— **Por supuesto, yo odio a Alfred.**

Todo parecía tan serio, Gina lucía impactada, el público quedó impresionado pero, se perdió el efecto cuando ambos literalmente se carcajearon de la situación.

— **Y yo también te odio Francis.**

— **Lo sé. Sabes Gina, a veces las personas se dejan llevar demasiado por las apariencias; por eso, algunos creen que porque Inglaterra y Francia pelean con frecuencia, Arthur y yo nos odiamos. **

— **O que Lovino no soporta a Ludwig. Pero no es así.**

— **No, claro que no. Todos en el elenco somos bastante tranquilos. No puedo decir que conozco a todos con los que trabajo tanto como me gustaría o tanto como para odiarlos. Solamente convivimos lo normal. Un poco más con otros.**

— **Y por lo general disfrutamos bastante los momentos de descanso en los que interactuamos como simples compañeros. Somos una enorme familia feliz. A veces surgen desacuerdos, pero no es para tanto.**

— **No tenemos problemas con nadie.**

— **¿Y eso de que odias a Alfred?**

— **Una broma por supuesto.**

— **Una muy buena.**

— **Alfred y yo nos llevamos bien, somos buenos compañeros de trabajo y ambos somos agradables.**

— **Y muy profesionales.**

— **Y muy profesionales, de hecho, Alfred es una de las pocas personas que conozco que se toma con la debida seriedad su trabajo. Es completamente otro en el set de grabación cuando le toca participar. Y eso es algo que le admiro. Después de todo, el trabajo es trabajo.**

— **Qué tu digas eso de mi me hace sentir tan avergonzado.**

— **Más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando.**

A ratos, la entrevista parecía más una conversación entre ellos dos. Alfred creía que todo se debía al encanto de Francis, siendo el único que no se daba cuenta de su propio carisma y ángel. Mientras tanto Gina, sabiéndose completamente perdedora de la atención se dedico a observarlos. Estos dos eran todo un caso.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_Tras el televisor…_

Esto era horrible, llevaba viendo la televisión desde hace unas horas tratando de evitar los nervios que no le correspondían. Cuando inicio el programa se había sentido tan orgulloso de verlo allí, como todo un ídolo. Había querido saltar y gritarles a todos que ese era su novio, el hombre que amaba, con el que compartía casa, cama y montones de cosas más. Luego, sentía unas ganas inmundas de decirle a la maldita Gina hasta de lo que se iba a morir por la pregunta esa. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le costó devolverle la seguridad a Alfred, de hacerle volver a sentir todo el deseo y la pasión por la actuación. Por eso al oír su respuesta, montones de náuseas extrañas y agradables se alojaron en su estómago, y se sintió bobo sin remedio sonrojándose por verlo ahí, diciendo con toda determinación aquellas palabras que él le había pronunciado un día. Sólo la almohada que apretujaba con fuerza se daba por enterada de su comportamiento.

Estaba seguro de poder leer un poco, de tomar té, de distraerse en la agónica espera y de recibirlo no solamente con los brazos abiertos. Pero no pudo. Trató de engañarse estúpidamente al prender la televisión cuarenta minutos antes del programa, y de quedarse en el canal por el que iba a ser transmitido, diciéndose que todo era una sencilla casualidad. Pero era la segunda mentira más obvia que se había dicho a si mismo.

Y allí estaba, hecho bola en el sillón de las pasiones, envuelto en cobijas y acompañado por montones de cojines y la almohada de Alfred. Acompañándolo en un punto ciego y dándole su apoyo mudo. Y muriendo de las ansias.

El cojín más maltratado había sido presa del pánico y del miedo que sintió cuando Francis fue anunciado en el programa. Muy seguramente las mismas que había sentido Alfred. Muy en el fondo de su confundido corazoncito, Arthur estaba seguro de que su amante llegaría a ser grande. Tenía el talento, el ánimo, la apariencia, y sobre todo el amor por la profesión. Comenzaba a crecer a base de su esfuerzo pero, siempre es intimidante encontrarte frente a frente con uno de los grandes. Y Francis era uno de los más grandes. Así que él solo rogaba que Alfred tuviera la suficiente sagacidad para mantenerse a flote y no hundirse de cansancio tras intentar en vano llegar más alto de lo que debería. Y fue sorprendido gratamente tras verlo asumir su posición y aventajarse con la de Francis. Definitivamente no sabía que fuera tan inteligente. No sólo se había mantenido a flote, si no que había tomado posición junto a Francis e iba bastante alto a su lado. Algún día le agradecería al francés por eso… algún día. Luego se sintió mal por Francis cuando Gina había insinuado que aceptaba los papeles según el pago. No había que ser un genio tras conocerlo un poco para darse cuenta de que eso estaba bastante alejado de la realidad.

Otro tramo más de programa y permaneció absorto ante las imágenes producidas por la máquina homicida de neuronas. Más preguntas filosas, más meneos de melenas y risas, comentarios cómplices y entretenidos.

Resopló hastiado de tanta tontería, pero maravillado de la vista que tenía de Alfred en la tele, lamentablemente la misma vista que tenían todos los televidentes.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El fabuloso día en que el francés dio el aparente sí._

_(Un día antes)_

Llegó a su casa de vuelta a la ciudad y al trabajo. Dejando atrás aquellos maravillosos días de descanso y relax en su amada Francia. Todo lucía como le gustaba y por como pagaba. Limpio, ordenado y elegante. Pisos blancos de mármol, paneles costosos color marfil que embellecían los muros y paredes y, montones de fotografías enmarcadas.

La casa poseía un estudio era consideraba precioso, pero el no lo amaba por eso. Era su lugar de secretos, de sueños e ilusiones. Él escribía, estudiaba, pensaba y se inspiraba allí. Respiraba tranquilo, y se recargaba de energía. Y lo mejor de todo, que era un lugar solamente profanado por él. Luego de que había mandado hacer los muebles y lo habían decorado, nunca más una persona aparte de él pudo entrar. Y ahí pasaba sus momentos libres sentado en su sofá.

Desafortunadamente el vil llamado de vuelta a la realidad se hizo presente en el teléfono timbrando. Trabajo, no había más. Seguro que le llamaban para confirmar su participación en la película. Lo dejaría seguir sonando un rato más.

— **Que pronto se enteraron de que volví.**

Y e teléfono sonó y sonó. Francis no atendió la llamada hasta entrada la tarde mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos luego de volver del jardín y de comer con Monique.

— **Francis Bonnefoy al habla.**

— **Señor Bonnefoy, le agradezco que contestara la llamada. Soy Richard Owen, productor y director. Quiero hacerle una atenta invitación a nuestros estudios para comentarle sobre el nuevo proyecto en marcha y en el que nos interesa que participe. Me supongo que ya habrá leído la invitación escrita que le hicimos llegar, pero nos tomamos la molestia de invitarlo de nuevo. Dígame, ¿cuál es su respuesta?**

Inesperado, no tenía conocimiento de esta propuesta de trabajo. Por el pasillo le hizo señas a Monique para que corriera a auxiliarlo. Cubrió el micrófono de teléfono con su mano izquierda y volteó a verla con duda en la mirada.

— **¿Qué hiciste con los papeles Monique?**

— **¿Cuáles papeles?**

— **Los que no tenías que agarrar, ¿dónde están?**

— **Oh, pues, hice con ellos un collage.**

— **Hablaremos de esto luego, ahora ve a terminar tu cuadro.**

— **¿Señor Bonnefoy, sigue ahí?**

Cuando volvió a colocarse de manera apropiada el teléfono alcanzó a escuchar que le hablaban.

— **Señor Owen, acepto la invitación, dígame, ¿cuándo tengo que ir y a que hora?**

Gracias a la querida niña de sus ojos no tenía idea de lo que le estaban hablando, por lo que se sintió culpable y aceptó sin saber que clase de propuesta sería. Total, si no le agradaba decía que estaba ocupado y listo.

— **Me alegra escuchar su respuesta, le aseguro que será una reunión agradable y breve. Pasaremos por usted mañana a las cuatro de la tarde. **

— **De acuerdo.**

— **Le agradezco su atención señor Bonnefoy, que tenga una buena tarde. Hasta luego.**

Y le había colgado. Punto bueno: no tendría que ir él, irían por él. ¿Cómo?

— **¡Monique! ¡Papá quiere hablarte!**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El fabuloso día en que el francés dio el aparente sí._

_(En el estudio)_

Era extravagante, estrafalario, y rico, absurdamente rico pero, ¿eso lo volvía una persona despreciable? Había algo que Francis odiaba de las personas, y eso era lo superficiales que podían llegar a ser. Lo habían traído en limosina costosa, y lo habían recibido con trajes caros. Y todas esas miradas profundas y directas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado que no por eso dejaban de ser incomodas. Si tan sólo su querida Monique estuviera aquí. Pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos, estaba en el trabajo. Tenía que ser profesional. Y por ahora, frente a él dos hombres de rasgos físicos diferentes lo miraban, obviamente nerviosos. ¡No era un monstruo! Uno de ellos era el que le había hablado ayer por teléfono; el otro el autor de la serie en la que le proponían participar. Aunque poco era lo que captaba de la propuesta, pero parecía interesante. Países personificados, humor satírico, y estereotipos por montones. ¿En serio todo eso se le había ocurrido a una sola persona?

— **Pedí que se le tomara como la primera opción para el personaje. Cuando lo creé, incluso pensaba en usted como una referencia. Sería un honor para mí y para todos los que trabajamos en el proyecto que considerara la propuesta. **

— **No es que no me interese, es sólo que… no tengo intenciones de trabajar por el momento. Debo terminar un libro y espero que lo entiendan. No lo tomen a mal por favor.**

Sus rostros mostraban perfectamente la desilusión que sentían. Querían decirle tantas cosas para convencerlo, pero se le veía tan firme e indispuesto que decidieron no continuar.

— **Disculpe las molestias. Le agradecemos que haya aceptado venir. Permítanos acompañarlo señor.**

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo que él, y rodearon la fina mesa de cristal para acercarse. Caminaron por los pasillos hacia la salida. A medio camino, Alfred se intersectó interrumpiéndolos.

— **Robert me acaba de decir que Kiku ya está en Estados Unidos, tienen que ir a recogerlo.**

Francis lo miró atentamente, ¿era ese joven Alfred F. Jones? ¿El mismo de los posters con los que Monique tenía tapizado su cuarto?

— **Le he dicho a Robert montones de veces que no lo use como mensajero. Jones, ¿por qué le permite ese trato?**

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró en la pantalla la foto de su hija. _**"Si se entera que vi a Alfred F. Jones y no le pedí un autógrafo para ella seguro me lo recriminará."**_

— **Señor Jones, puedo pedirle un favor.**

— **Claro señor.**

Cuando le había prestado la correcta atención se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Era el mismísimo Francis Bonnefoy el que le hablaba!

— **Podría darme un autógrafo para mi hija. Ella está enamorada de usted y no me perdonaría que dejara pasar esta oportunidad.**

— **Seguro.**

— **Pero no tengo papel para que me firme.**

— **No se preocupe por eso. Sólo dígame a quien va dirigido.**

— **A mi pequeña Monique.**

— **Vuelvo en un instante.**

Alfred se perdió por el pasillo dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos, y volvió con un rollo largo para entregárselo.

— **¿Qué es esto?**

— **Lo que me pidió**

— **Pues, gracias.**

— **No hay de que. Lo hago porque es mi compañero.**

— **¿Compañero?**

— **Claro, acepto integrarse al elenco de Hetalia, ¿no? Me parecerá maravilloso trabajar con usted.**

El mismo Hidekaz y el productor le hacían señas para que se callara. Obviamente Alfred ni siquiera lo notó.

— **No puedo hacerlo, lo lamento.**

— **Oh, lo siento, fui un tonto por darlo por hecho.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El fabuloso día en que el francés dio el aparente sí._

_(De vuelta en casa)_

Llegaba cansado, últimamente pasaban cosas muy fuera de su comprensión. Decidió que una vez que Monique durmiera saldría a algún buen bar para pasar el rato. La niñera se acercó a saludarlo, y él, posteriormente fue al cuarto a encontrarse con su niña. La enorme recámara de Monique tenía colores por montones, juguetes y una linda y grande cama. A sus seis años Francis la consideraba adorable y de gustos muy raros. Después de todo él era su padre, algo tenía que haberle heredado.

— **Monique, papá llegó a casa. ¿Quieres ver lo que te traje?**

— **¿Es un manatí?**

— **Es algo mejor.**

Le ofreció el rollo que Alfred le había dado. Monique lo extendió con sus bonitas manos y gritó de la emoción con lo que vio. Un póster grande con el mismo Alfred, una imagen donde aparecía de cuerpo completo y que había sido usada para promocionar una de sus películas. Y con una muy bonita dedicatoria.

"_**Para Monique,**_

_**mi mejor fanática en el mundo.**_

_**Con todo mi cariño.**_

_**Alfred." **_

— **¿Cómo lo conseguiste papi?**

— **Lo vi en su trabajo.**

— **¿Vas a trabajar con él?**

— **No cariño.**

— **¿Por qué no? ¿No te invitó a trabajar?**

— **Lo hizo, pero no pude aceptar.**

La carita de berrinche en su cara era tan tierna.

— **Ya puedes irte. Alfred y yo queremos hablar.**

— **Te espero para la cena entonces. Ponte muy linda.**

— **Lo haré, y Alfred y yo estaremos ahí.**

— **Lo que tú digas nena.**

La dejó disfrutar de su privacidad con el pobre póster. Se encerró en su estudio un rato y bajó a esperar a Monique para la cena. La niña llegó y acomodó su imagen extra grande en una de las sillas y luego, se sentó en la silla contigua. Llevaba un vestido rojo precioso que la hacía ver más blanca de lo que era, y su rubio cabello peinado en una media cola.

— **Alfred me dijo que no se siente muy contento.**

— **Que raro, a mí no me dijo nada.**

— **Es que no te tiene confianza.**

— **Que mal. ¿Y te dijo por qué no se siente contento?**

— **Dice que porque hay un señor barbón y feo que no quiso trabajar con él.**

— **Pues dile que es muy grosero de su parte referirse así de una persona.**

— **Ya lo sé. **

— **¿No vas a comer Monique?**

— **No tengo hambre, y Alfred tampoco.**

— **Pues tienen que comer si es que quieren ir a Francia.**

— **¿Vamos a ir de nuevo?**

— **Solo si comen.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El fabuloso día en que el francés dio el aparente sí._

_(En el cuarto de Monique)_

La había cobijado ya, y le acariciaba el cabello. Adoraba los días en los que podía estar con ella y las noches en las que podía hacer esto.

— **Papi Francis.**

— **Dime hija Monique.**

Se rió por como le contestó su papá. Luego, tratando de que no se le cerraran los ojos antes de terminar de hablar le dio una tierna sonrisita.

— **Te verías muy guapo al lado de Alfred.**

— **¿Eso crees?**

— **Si.**

— **¿Realmente quieres que trabaje con él Monique?**

— **Te quiero muchotototote papi.**

Y se cerraron sus ojitos. Francis suspiró y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Luego miró con odio fingido al maldito poste de Alfred que se burlaba de él. Por lo menos había conseguido convencer a Monique de que lo pegara y dejara de cargarlo a todos lados. Ya en su habitación, sentado en la cama, luego de dejar de mirar la foto de la mujer que le había dado lo más bello que tenía, tomó el teléfono y remarcó el número del que le habían hablado ayer.

— **Habla Francis Bonnefoy, quería saber si aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar mi opinión.**

_Eso era a lo que se refería cuando decía que ganaban su corazón._

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_Viendo el programa…_

— **Alfred es muy guapo, ¿verdad Sofía?**

— **Lo es.**

— **Pero mi papá es más guapo que Alfred. No se lo vayas a decir, eh.**

**

* * *

**

El episodio en sí fue corto, pero cuenta a medida exacta lo que quería decir en el.

Ya sabes, si sentiste que algo le fató, no te pareció lo que leíste,viste alguna falta de ortografía, o tienes algún comentario para mí, todo será bien recibido.

O si quieres hacerle alguna pregunta a estos dos o a Alfred con respecto a su relación también cuenta. Podrías dejar de ser un/a simple espectador/a del programa y tomar el lugar de Gina e incordiarles. XD

No tengo nada más que decir de este episodio. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Tremendo acosador

!Nuevo episodio!

Puf, me tarde bastante, pero lo logré.

Las advertencias son las mismas de siempre, la verdad no quiero escribir mucho para no aburrirte y puedas disfrutar el capítulo.

Este episodio está completamente dedicado a LadyInfierno, !tocaya! Disfrútalo es todo tuyo. Y te lo dedico con todo mi cariñito enfermo. !Come chocolate y se feliz!

Hetalia no es mío. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Dejen comentarios para que pueda mejorar. No les va a pasar nada y de paso me ayudarán. (¿Suena a chantaje?)

Saludos a todas las hermosas personas que lo leen, a las que les gusta el fic, y agradecimientos sinceros a las maravillosas personas que comentan y revisan.

Espero que les guste y que disfruten.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Tremendo acosador. **_

—**Recuerdo esa vez. Todos estaban nerviosos.**

— **Y yo más. Era el primero en salir.**

— **¡Qué orgullo más grande! La primera escena y el primero en aparecer.**

— **Nunca lo había visto así. Sólo recuerdo que parecíamos locos.**

— **Con ese primer episodio me di cuenta de que realmente quería participar en la serie.**

— **Definitivamente un momento que nunca vamos a olvidar.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_Primera grabación._

Días antes la mayoría del elenco se había reunido para presentarse y conocerse mejor. Era una costumbre algo extraña del productor, pero parecía ser lo suficientemente eficaz como para llenarlos a todos de renovada confianza. De paso, hicieron algunos ensayos para tener un mejor conocimiento del trabajo. En esa reunión, habían decidido realizar la grabación de un episodio piloto a falta de necesidad de una verdadera audición. Querían tener una visión lo más acercada a la realidad y darse cuenta si realmente podían hacerlo. Para que todo saliera bien, el mismo Hidekaz se mantuvo pendiente dela mayoría de las preparaciones.

Hoy era el día esperado. Poco faltaba ya para que el verdadero reto comenzara. Alfred suspiraba nervioso y emocionado aunque no se le notaba. Esta sería la primera comedia en la que participaría, realmente un reto actoral. Tenía todo el guión memorizado, y su apuntador listo y disimulado e incluso, llevaba puesto el vestuario. Veía a los demás practicando, repasando y concentrándose. Francis era el único que parecía ser inmune a la tensión y era obvio el porque, ese hombre era un as de la actuación.

Se acercaba el momento de ver en forma real el programa; había trabajado como loco no sólo aprendiendo y conociendo más sobre Hetalia. De una forma desinteresada y no intencionada terminó bastante involucrado en los preparativos. Escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían y veía los preparativos. ¡Y al fin todo tomaría forma!

Las cámaras estaban ya encendidas y funcionales, los camarógrafos estaban bien puestos y dispuestos y la voz mandona de Richard resonaba por todo el set.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba, una sorpresa no tan grata y que le hacía temblar de pánico interno. Arthur se había presentado en los estudios porque resultaba que iba a participar en la serie. ¡¿Qué carajos pasaba? Bien era cierto que nadie sabía quien iba a representar el personaje de Inglaterra. **"Algún británico engreído"** dijeron algunos, y era un completo misterio hasta para él quien había estado bastante metido en el asunto. Pero eso simplemente era algo que no podía ser, ¿por qué Arthur no se lo había mencionado? Quiso hablar con él y preguntárselo personalmente pero, en cuanto llegó al set, Hidekaz, ¡Hidekaz lo había abrasado y sencillamente se lo llevó arrastrando! Mal, muy mal, realmente desagradablemente mal.

En cuanto pudo se acercó a él para hablar.

— **Arthur, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

— **Lo mismo que tú, supongo.**

— **¿Pero por qué?**

Técnicamente estaban cuchicheando. Arthur sumamente tranquilo y evitando mirarlo.

— **Pero tú no sabes actuar.**

— **¿Tienes algún problema con eso?**

— **Si, no digo, ¿siquiera te sabes tus diálogos?**

— **Claro que me los sé.**

— **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

— **Porque…**

— **¡Prepárense!**

Richard había gritado con toda la fuerza posible para que le escuchasen, e inmediatamente todos corrieron a sus lugares, siendo así que Arthur se había alejado de él a sentarse. En el set, la escenografía simulaba el interior de una gran sala de reuniones con una mesa enorme y bastantes sillas. Ya les habían explicado montones de veces como tenían que moverse, como tenía que sentarse y prácticamente, todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Ahora Alfred estaba al frente de la multitud de personas esperando a que terminaran de sentarse. ¿Qué pasaría si Arthur lo hacía mal? ¿Podría él mismo actuar con tremenda angustia?

— **Alfred, reacciona, ya vamos a empezar a grabar.**

Todos se miraron entre todos. Algunos con traje, otros vestidos de manera bastante casual, todos de acuerdo a lo que debían llevar.

— **¡Listos!**

Las indicaciones ahora se escuchaban por su auricular. Era momento de ponerse serios. La cámara lo enfocó a él, las luces lo alumbraron y con una leve señal a su oído se dio cuenta de que simplemente ya era hora.

— **¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la conferencia mundial!**

Y Alfred se había vuelto otro. En el set ya no estaba él, ahora América hablaba y hablaba haciendo gala de su enjundia y su activísima personalidad.

— **No faltaba mas que resolver los problemas del mundo uno a uno entre todos.**

Algunos se movían, otros lo miraban aparentando desinterés y la primera escena comenzó a tomar vida.

— **Si juntamos nuestras fuerzas, incluso el problema más difícil tendrá solución. Por favor, déjenme escuchar sus francas opiniones.**

Se acercó a un extraño dibujo e hizo una cara graciosa.

— **¡Bueno, comenzaré! Acerca del problema sobre el calentamiento global opino que deberíamos construir un gran héroe entre todos que servirá de defensa y todo estará bien. Sea dicho que no admitiré opiniones contrarias.**

— **Estoy de acuerdo con América.**

— **¡Lo haces de nuevo Japón, da tu propia opinión!**

Arthur volteó a mirarlo mientras retiraba su bella taza con té. Por un momento Alfred casi pierde su concentración, pero la actuación del inglés lo dejó sencillamente apabullado. .. y sin quejas.

— **Estoy en contra. ¿Cómo podría aceptar un plan tan salido de la realidad? Además, ni siquiera sabes como se pronuncia correctamente "aprender". Tonto.**

Francis estaba parado cerca de ellos, completamente radiante y galante.

— **Entonces, yo estoy en contra de América e Inglaterra.**

Arthur se movió sigiloso y rápido poniéndose detrás de Francis.

— **¡De que lado estás!**

— **¿Piensas ponerte de nuevo en mi contra? ¿No tienes interés?**

Y todo parecía un hermoso juego de niños. Esto era sumamente divertido. Viendo que Arthur se desenvolvía tan fácilmente y que no le era para nada difícil el molestar a Francis pudo sentirse más tranquilo.

— **¿Porqué no buscas otro pasatiempo más divertido?**

— **No sería de buen gusto tener la misma opinión que ustedes.**

— **¿Cómo puedes decidir algo tan importante sólo por el gusto?**

— **A diferencia suya, yo soy un caballero.**

— **Idiota.**

Y continuaron con lo suyo mientras Yao comenzaba con su diálogo.

— **Lo hacen de nuevo. Nunca dejarán de ser tan infantiles.**

A pesar de que sabían que en esos momentos ya no aparecían en cámara, prosiguieron molestándose.

— **Siéntate. De una vez por todas te cortaré el cabello.**

— **Sería bueno que maduren un poco.**

— **¿Ah, sí? Pues aquí me tienes.**

Y Arthur y Francis comenzaron a zarandearse. No eran más que simples movimientos, pero todo se veía muy real.

— **Les daré dulces, coman y tranquilícense.**

Empujones y golpes era lo único que podía vérseles.

— **No, gracias.**

— **No, gracias.**

Hidekaz veía todo emocionado, Richard supervisaba y le daba señales a su mejor camarógrafo, Gilbert.

— **No pierdas de vista la pelea, quiero que se vea al fondo pero que no salga de cuadro.**

Como se había decidido que sería una sola toma varias cámaras grababan al mismo tiempo y desde distintos ángulos. De esta manera, la escena se desarrollaría más naturalmente y se obtendrían las vistas que se necesitaban de los distintos actores.

Continuaron actuando, Alfred mirando emocionado la pelea entre Arthur y Francis. Ahora hablaban más fuerte, casi gritando. **"Tu turno Alfred".**

— **¡Jajajajaja! ¡Buena pelea! Ah, sí, ya me dio hambre, ¿acaso no hay hamburguesas?**

— **¡Así que te atreviste hooligan! ¡Me hiciste enojar en serio!**

— **Que molestos.**

— **¡Atrévete, puedo contigo por cien años más!**

— **Tranquilícense.**

Y estaban envueltos en un completo caos. Ellos seguían golpeándose e insultándose. Algunos incluso se habían acercado. Gilbert se movió rápido con la cámara en cuanto se lo indicaron para estar en la posición adecuada y grabar en todo su esplendor a Ludwig.

— **¡Ya cállense!**

— **¿Alemania?**

— **¿Alemania?**

— **¡En una reunión hecha para solucionar conflictos no ganan nada aumentándolos! ¡Esto se está volviendo la segunda parte de la reunión baila! ¡Tranquilícense y comiencen el diálogo!**

La mayoría de las cámaras ahora enfocaban a Ludwig.

— **¡Los que quieran opinar presenten primero información precisa! ¡Comiencen en ese orden! ¡Cada uno tendrá como máximo ocho minutos! ¡No permitiré cuchicheos ni que se pasen del tiempo! El que quiera hablar primero, que esté muy seguro antes de levantar la mano.**

Estaban llegando a la parte final de la escena. Ya todos estaban sentaditos como niños buenos y muy calmados.

— **Te doy permiso para hablar. ¡Italia!**

— **¡PASTA!**

— **¡CORTE!**

Aplausos por montones y todos se habían levantado de sus lugares. Se elogiaron los unos a los otros, se abrazaron y al final del día luego de varias grabaciones más festejaron su primera grabación.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **¿Tienen alguna anécdota que deseen compartirnos?**

— **Bueno, yo podría de hablar de una. Del día que nos presentaron al querido Matthew.**

— **No te atrevas Francis.**

— **Oh vamos, es una buena anécdota.**

— **¿Por qué?**

Gina parecía curiosa.

— **Todos habíamos escuchado del nuevo actor recién contratado. Hidekaz nos juró que era idéntico a Alfred, pero nadie creía que lo fuera tanto. La verdad es que algunos en el foro los confundieron y cuando finamente lo tuvimos a la vista, nuestro buen Alfred se desmayó.**

— **¿Es cierto eso?**

— **Fue por la impresión. Nada más.**

— **Pero fue tan gracioso, primero se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua, luego se puso pálido y por último cayó al piso sin que nadie lo esperara.**

— **Bueno, esa ha sido una de las incógnitas más populares con respecto a Hetalia, de hecho, cuando recién apareció Matthew en la serie, mucha gente en el público juraba que eran hermanos. ¿No será algún pariente perdido tuyo Alfred?**

— **Claro que no, es cierto que nos parecemos tanto que da miedo pero solo se debe a alguna extraña casualidad.**

— **Yo no puedo asegurar nada.**

— **¿Y no han pensado en una prueba para comprobarlo? ¿No te da curiosidad?**

— **No, porque estoy completamente seguro que Matthew y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo. No hay más.**

— **Pues si tú lo dices tan seguro, entonces no me queda más que creerte.**

— **Gracias.**

— **Y Alfred. ¿No tienes alguna anécdota de la que quieras hablarnos?**

Tenía montones de anécdotas y datos curiosos, pero no podía recordarlos ahora. O no alguna grandiosa o donosa.

— **Pues creo que si hay una, pero no es graciosa. Es más un dato curioso. **

— **¿Y qué es?**

— **Bueno, esto es algo que nos ocurrió mientras grabábamos la escena de introducción de los aliados, esa donde Alemania, Japón e Italia terminan perdidos en una isla. Pues, como las escenas transcurrían cuando ya no hay luz solar tuvimos varios accidentes, el más grave de ellos fue cuando Yao cayó por una de las laderas y se lastimó. **

— **Fue realmente horrible, afortunadamente no tan grave como parecía, pero desde entonces empezamos a tenerle algo de pánica a grabar esas escenas.**

— **Pero Yao es sorprendente y a pesar de estar lesionado continuó actuando. **

— **Vaya, supongo que nunca se está exento de un accidente.**

— **Correcto.**

— **Alfred, el tiempo en el programa es contado, y hay un tema que realmente me gustaría tratar.**

Porqué no le había dicho eso desde el principio, era obvio que se moría de ganas de preguntárselo. Parpadeó conscientemente y rogó internamente.

— **Dilo Gina, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?**

— **Quiero que nos hables de tu relación con Arthur Kirkland.**

— **¿En especial?**

— **Podrías empezar hablándonos de cuando iniciaron su relación oficialmente.**

— **Después de comenzar la serie.**

— **¿Lo conociste ahí?**

— **Sí, lo conocí en la serie.**

Francis lo miró extrañado por tremenda mentira. Mas no hizo más y disimuló no darse por enterado de nada; ya se había dado cuenta por donde iba la conversación.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El acosador más raro…_

Alfred llevaba horas paseando por esa zona de la ciudad. Algo cansado ya, pero decidido a encontrar lo que fuera que debía encontrar. Ese mismo día por la mañana, luego de terminar su comida china y de leer su fortuna en una tradicional galletita había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar. Llevaba consigo la sensación de que algo grande, algo realmente sorprendente iba a pasar, algo que le cambiaría la vida, una extraña impresión que le hacía sentir pesado el pecho pero a la vez le incentivaba a continuar. Fue así que terminó vagando por las calles siguiendo una simple corazonada.

Tras su largo andar por la ciudad fue detenido varias veces, admirado otras e interrumpido muchas más pero pudo continuar con su faena. Un rostro conocido entre la ciudad siempre llamaba la atención. Vio las tiendas, el montón de locales. Llegó a una parte que no estaba seguro de conocer, donde no había tanta gente y se podía caminar más seguro.

Entró en uno de los locales sin saber siquiera qué podía comprar o que le venderían. Apenas se sentó en una de las sillas de una sencilla mesa cuando ya lo habían interrumpido y se habían sentado frente a él. Rubio cabello, cejas extrañas y una larga gabardina blanca volvían a su dueño un foco de atención. Era un joven extraño pero atrayente. ¿Un fanático obsesivo o un acosador?

— **¿James?**

Definitivamente un acosador. Ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre, lo estaba llamando por el nombre de uno de sus personajes.

— **¿James?**

— **Dime.**

Aunque le parecía bastante curioso.

— **Me alegro de que llegaras, creí que, creí que… Ya sabes, no conozco la ciudad, no he encontrado un solo sitio donde comer decentemente y estoy harto de mi departamento. Creo que me estoy volviendo algo paranoico.**

Y le siguió el juego.

— **Se te nota.**

— **¿Tan patético me veo?**

— **No realmente. **

Acosador se tomó la cabeza con las manos y las deslizó hasta sus mejillas jalándolas de manera graciosa.

— **¿Te sientes mal?**

— **¿Qué? No. Sólo estoy algo cansado.**

— **¿No has dormido bien últimamente?**

Sus manos fueron tomadas en un gesto bastante cariñoso por Acosador. Pero a pesar de ser un completo extraño no se sintió incomodado en ningún sentido.

— **No te preocupes por mí. Voy a estar bien, sólo tengo que acostumbrarme.**

— **De acuerdo.**

Lo veía y le hablaba como si fueran tan cercanos. Seguramente padecía serios problemas mentales. Acosador lo soltó y recostó lo que pudo de su cuerpo en la mesa.

— **Extraño tanto mi bella Inglaterra.**

Ya se había dado cuenta que no era de aquí, no solo por la conversación, si no por su manera de pronunciar el inglés, pero no tenía idea de que fuera un inglés. En definitiva un caso serio, ¿había venido desde tan lejos solo para encontrarlo? Cualquier otra persona se habría tomado las debidas precauciones con este tipo de situaciones, pero Alfred no sentía amenazado ni en el más mínimo peligro. ¡Era un completo idiota! En un rincón bien al fondo de su ingenuo razonamiento creía que este muchacho era aquello que había salido a buscar.

— **¿Quieres comer algo?**

Lo miró con sus ojos resplandecientes de esperanza.

— **Eso me gustaría. Me gustaría bastante.**

— **Sabes, eres bastante curioso.**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Vamos.**

Alfred se levantó y salió del local seguido por su acosador. Se fueron por una de las calles caminando y charlando. Por lo menos era un acosador agradable e interesante. No lo había instigado por información, drogado o dicho cosas obscenas, tampoco le había pedido una foto o un autógrafo. Ni se notaba tan obsesionado. Casi parecía un encuentro casual. ¿Realmente solo quería una cena con él y ya?

— **¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir?**

— **¿No te dije que no conozco la ciudad?**

— **Ah, cierto. Hm, ¿entonces está bien que te lleve a donde quiera?**

— **Cualquier lugar está bien. Siempre y cuando sea buena comida.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **No tenía idea de que esto fuera tan bueno.**

— **Lo sé. Nadie lo cree hasta que los prueba.**

Volvían a caminar por la calle. El afamado lugar al que lo había llevado no era más que un puestecito donde vendían perros calientes. Al principio lo había mirado con completo desagrado, luego con incredulidad, y sólo le bastó una sonrisa deslumbrante para que aceptara tomar el preciado alimento en sus manos. Ahora, mientras andaban comían y platicaban.

— **Creía que eras diferente.**

Acosador era extraño, tenía una bonita sonrisa pero parecía vivir en una realidad alterna. No conocía las calles, los edificios ni nada referente a la ciudad. De seguro de no hablar inglés ya se habría perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Le había platicado algunas cosas, había respondido a sus respuestas aunque algo molesto luego de argumentarle que todo aquello ya se lo había comentado por un sitio de internet. Bueno, había muchas cosas en las que Acosador era bastante incongruente. James no era inglés, no visitaba páginas de internet ni tenía más de treinta años.

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Para empezar, tu acento es extraño.**

— **Es por los años que llevo viviendo aquí. **

— **Te comportas como un estadounidense cualquiera.**

— **Los años.**

— **Y eres atractivo.**

— **Es por los añ…**

Lo miró fijamente deteniéndose incluso. ¿Atractivo?

— **Creí que serías un señor horrible y amargado por como escribías. Obviamente me deje llevar por lo que leía. ¿Seguro que eres de ****Cambridge?**

Alfred se sintió extraño, como si hubiera estado jugando con un pobre niño perdido por simple diversión y a quien había confundido más. ¿Debería empezar a aclarar las cosas?

— **¿James? ¿Te pasa algo?**

— **Yo creo que ya esta bien de jugar ¿no?**

Tiró su basura en uno de los cestos de la calle pero mantuvo su sonrisa agradable para Acosador quien, lo miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos y ofuscado.

— **¿De que hablas?**

Él no empezó con todo eso. Había sido el otro. Entonces porqué se sentía así.

— **Sabes de lo que hablo.**

— **¿Estás molesto?**

— **Pues debería, en todo este tiempo no me has dicho tu nombre y mucho menos me has llamado por el tuyo.**

— **No te entiendo.**

— **Claro que lo haces.**

— **¿Estás bromeando?**

Y ahora lo acusaba de bromista.

— **Eres el acosador más extraño que conozco. Ya hice lo que querías y aún así continuas actuando así.**

— **¿Acosador? ¿James de qué hablas?**

— **No me llames así, James es sólo un personaje.**

Había dejado caer la comida con la impresión.

— **¿Personaje? ¿N-no eres James? ¿Tu nombre no es James Stewart?**

Así que eso era, no lo estaban acosando, lo habían confundido con alguien más.

— **Lo siento, pero ese no es mi nombre.**

Acosador sacó su teléfono móvil de su gabardina y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Alfred se acercó a él sin saber que más hacer.

— **No es posible.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡James me dejó esperándolo! Me siento tan molesto que podría golpear a alguien. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde vendan buen té?**

Inesperado y agradable.

— **Conozco un local inglés.**

El acosador se plantó frente a él y le extendió la mano.

— **Arthur Kirkland. Mucho gusto.**

Y él hizo lo mismo luego.

— **Alfred F. Jones. Y el gusto es mío.**

Arthur deshizo el contacto sin dejar de mirarlo.

— **Lamento tanto este mal entendido.**

— **No te preocupes, suele pasar.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Arthur Kirkland decidió que ir a Estados Unidos a terminar sus estudios no podía ser tan malo. Su sueño era sencillo pero suficientemente capaz de hacerle cruzar literalmente un océano. No obstante a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse perdido y cansado. Como si por más que caminara no lograra llegar donde debía por no saber precisamente donde era que tenía que llegar.

Se aventuró pensando que todo sería sencillo, creyendo que podía hacerlo absolutamente todo. Partió de casa con la autorización y el ánimo sumamente elevado y solo unas cuantas semanas le bastaron para llegar a sentirse decaído y angustiado. Estaba solo, no tenía con quien hablar y la gente solía tratarle como a un extraño. Un extraño que a ratos sentía que ya no tenía más fuerza, uno que se iba quedando atascado.

La vida diaria no era mala, tenía el lugar que necesitaba en la universidad, el dinero, un apartamento agradable donde quedarse mas nunca se sintió satisfecho.

No era su tierra, no eran sus costumbres y nada ahí le motivaba el interés. Pasaba las tardes encerrado leyendo, tomando té o estudiando. Preparándose sin saber para que, pero volviéndose loco de ansiedad.

Un día fue tanto su tedio, que se unió a una comunidad para gente como él, gente que tenía que vivir fuera de su hogar, y allí conoció a James. Reacio al principio no dijo mucho, no obstante en cuanto la necesidad se hizo más grande e insaciable él se volvió más abierto y termino diciéndolo todo.

"_**Nos vemos en la cafetería entonces".**_

Y ya tenía un encuentro planeado y con suerte un amigo. Pero era un idiota, las cosas planeadas nunca salen tan bien. Dos horas y un café esperándolo y aún creía que iba a llegar. No necesitaba nada más para sentirse compungido y miserable. Mirar la puerta era un maldito pasatiempo hasta que llegó. Su mirada era extraña y algo vaga, pero seguro era que estaba buscando. Lo estaba buscando. Sus ojos azules lo miraron extrañados cuando se sentó frente a él. Sus manos temblaron cuando las tomó entre las suyas pero nunca le rehusó una mirada o se apartó.

Definitivamente un idiota, porque apenas tenían unos cuantos minutos hablando y él ya lo creía su salvación.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Había escuchado hablar tantas veces a las personas del amor. Les había oído discutir y comentar sobre cosas tan absurdas como "amor a primera vista" y "destinados a estar juntos" pero absolutamente nunca lo había creído. No hasta que conoció a Arthur en una situación tan inesperada y tan irrealista, pero así había sucedido. La corazonada molesta de aquel día le llevó a conocer a la persona más maravillosa de su vida y recordarlo le causaba gracia.

Todo empezó el día en que se dio cuenta de que no se sentía atraído por las damas, por las jóvenes o las muchachas. Ninguna llamaba su atención por más bonita que fuera. Cuando participaba en alguna película y tenía que besar a alguna su cuerpo no respondía como debería. No sentía nada. Y así había sido desde que se conocía. Más tarde comprendió que a él no le iban las chicas, si no que le iban los chicos.

En cuanto se hizo consciente comenzó a disfrutar de su nueva faceta. Siempre siendo cuidadoso de las apariencias. Se había vuelto un hipócrita, había mentido pero nunca se sintió culpable por eso. No era tan valiente como para decirlo abiertamente. Mientras no le incomodara a Tony no había problema, incluso él mismo le había sugerido mantenerlo en secreto.

Pero con Arthur ocurría algo tan desconocido que el sentimiento terminaba apabullándolo. No había forma de que pudiera callarlo y aún así tuvo que hacerlo. Lo había encontrado en un momento de debilidad, se habían vuelto amigos, se habían tratado y sólo Alfred terminó enamorándose.

Arthur lo trataba con cariño, lo admiraba por quien era y lo hacía sentir querer ser desesperadamente alguien mejor. Era una persona constante, madura, y hermosa y por sobre todas las cosas, era su secreto más preciado. Lo mantenía oculto de las cámaras, de la prensa, nunca mencionaba su nombre y peor aún, ni siquiera había hablado de él con su representante, incluso se había comprado un celular nuevo para tener exclusivamente comunicación con él. Se veían a escondidas, razón que a Arthur le causaba intriga pero nunca hizo ademán de indagar ni de quejarse, probablemente suponía que por ser actor lo hacía para que a él no lo molestaran, como si se tratara de un favor.

A veces Alfred se sentía bien por tenerlo para si mismo; a veces se sentía como un monstruo por hacerlo.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **¿Quieres más vino?**

— **Por favor.**

Arthur tomó la botella del vino y le sirvió más en la copa. Alfred degustaba la cena que le habían preparado en la cómoda intimidad del departamento del inglés. Algo habitual entre ellos luego de un año de conocerse.

— **Hoy me encontré con un japonés muy extraño.**

— **¿Porqué?**

— **Bueno, en cuanto me vio me siguió por todos lados y no dejaba de decir que tenía que trabajar para él o algo así.**

— **Ya te dije que no me gusta que salgas solo.**

— **Ni que me fuera a pasar algo. Además, tengo que ir a la universidad. No puedo quedarme todo el día encerrado esperándote.**

Se rió quedo por la gracia que le produjo su comentario. Pero Alfred no respondió de buena manera.

— **¿Alfred? ¿Pasa algo?**

— **No, no es nada.**

Sonrió para evitar preocuparle. En eso, el timbre del departamento sonó. Arthur se limpió la boca rápidamente con una servilleta y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

— **James, que sorpresa. No te esperaba.**

Alfred siguió comiendo tratando de pasarse con la carne el amargo sabor de los celos. No tenía nada en contra de James, después de todo de manera indirecta lo ayudó a conocer a Arthur; el punto aquí era que Alfred no podía soportar muy bien el hecho de que Arthur interactuara con otros hombres. No podía con la inseguridad.

A los cuatro meses de conocerse, Arthur le había confiado su secreto más vergonzoso. Había admitido que era homosexual porque temía que Alfred pudiera confundir sus intenciones. Y él sólo sonrió como idiota y le había dicho que eso no interferiría en su reciente amistad. No tuvo el valor de decirle que el también compartía su inclinación sexual. Y que aparentemente estaba obsesionado con él.

— **Lo lamento, no quería interrumpirte. ¿Te parece bien que vuelva mañana?**

— **De acuerdo. Te veo mañana entonces.**

Y volvió a su lugar.

— **Escuché que estás a punto de terminar tus grabaciones.**

— **Así es. Tendré más tiempo libre.**

— **Me alegro por ti.**

Dio un sorbo delicado a su bebida y disimuladamente vio como Arthur se llevaba un nuevo bocado a la boca.

— **Qué vas a hacer tras acabar.**

— **Estaba pensando en tomarme un descanso.**

— **¿Como vacaciones?**

— **Si.**

— **¿Planeas salir a algún lugar en específico?**

— **Me gustaría ir a Cancún.**

— **Escuche que es un buen lugar.**

Más bocados y menos comida hasta que terminó por desaparecer.

— **¿Te gustó la cena?**

— **Me encantó Arthur. Muchas gracias.**

— **Ya sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada. ¿Quieres algo más?**

— **No, gracias. Así estoy bien.**

Arthur se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos y cubiertos. Alfred lo miró retirarse a la cocina. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde así que también se levantó y espero a que el otro volviera.

— **Tengo que irme.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Nos vemos luego entonces. Yo te llamo.**

— **Te acompaño a la puerta.**

Cordialmente abrió la puerta para que Alfred pudiera salir. Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y un "Hasta luego". Cuando Arthur volvió a la mesa tras cerrar la puerta terminó de recogerlo todo y se retiró a su habitación. Palpó su corazón por sobre su pecho tratando de calmarlo. Se sentía tan triste y desolado desde que vio a Alfred partir.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Iba a comprar los suministros para la semana siguiente pues para entonces no tendría tiempo. Llevaba varios días sin saber de Alfred, quien también estaba ocupado con un nuevo proyecto. No quería ser grosero, pero no solía prestar la debida atención a todos los proyectos en los que trabajaba con la intención de no indagar demasiado en su vida.

Apenas iba dando vuelta a la esquina cuando el mismo japonés de días atrás volvía a llamarlo.

— **¡Espera!**

Emprendió carrera a ningún lugar concreto con tal de perderlo. Era molesto, cada vez que lo veía él iba y le hablaba de un programa y trabajo y lo hostigaba. Ya no sabía como más quitárselo de encima.

— **¡No voy a hacerte nada malo! ¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo!**

— **¡Eso dijo la vez pasada!**

Iban los dos huyendo y persiguiendo. ¿Por qué era tan insistente?

— **¡Ya le dije que no tengo intención de trabajar con usted! ¡Déjeme tranquilo!**

— **¡Escúchame por favor!**

Por estarse gritando Arthur comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva, y no tuvo más opción que detenerse. Tosió lo menos escandaloso que podía, tratando de tranquilizarse.

— **Me alegra que te detuvieras.**

Y el otro no se veía agotado para nada.

— **No…**

— **¿Eh?**

— **No… lo…**

Tosió más. Quería un poco de agua.

— **Ya veo. **

Tuvo que ceder un poco luego de que lo ayudara. Mientras iban y se compraba el agua no se dijeron nada. En el banco del parquecito más cercano se sentaron a dialogar.

— **¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

— **Que participes en una serie.**

— **¿Porqué?**

— **Por que eres perfecto para el personaje.**

— **¿No se supone que debiera escoger a un actor? ¿Cómo se supone que quiera que yo crea en lo que me está diciendo para empezar?**

— **Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, todo esto luce muy sospechoso. Comencemos desde el principio. Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hidekaz Himaruya y solo soy un simple estudiante.**

— **¿Hide-qué?**

— **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

— **Soy Arthur Kirkland y no porque me diga su supuesto nombre voy a confiar en usted.**

— **Correcto Arthur.**

— **Mmm.**

— **¿Quieres oír mi propuesta?**

— **¿Tengo opción acaso?**

— **No. Hace tiempo comencé a publicar un cómic. Sólo por entretenimiento. Y como un sueño concedido se hizo popular y un tipo me contactó para conseguir los derechos y poder adaptarlo. Es mi sueño hecho realidad. Vine a Estados Unidos a estudiar, y realmente no contaba con algo como esto. Ahora que el proyecto está tomando forma necesitamos buscar al elenco, y ha resultado ser una tarea extenuante y…**

— **¿Un sueño cumplido dices?**

— **Sí. Mi anhelo más deseado volviéndose realidad. Tenemos casi todo preparado pero aún me falta un personaje.**

— **Y qué es lo que quieres que haga.**

— **Que interpretes a Inglaterra.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Accedió a ayudar a Himaruya debido a aquella frase: "Es mi sueño hecho realidad". Tal vez porque se sintió identificado con su situación, y pensó que si hacia eso por él, alguien a futuro accedería a ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Llegó al estudio y se encontró con Alfred. Si hubiera tenido un poco más de atención habría sabido de antemano que ese era el estudio donde trabaja y de paso, se habría evitado la sorpresa. Con que se hubiera tomado la molestia de retener en su memoria el nombre de su nuevo proyecto también pudo haberlo evitado.

Fue algo intimidante en principio, luego había podido demostrarse a si mismo que no era tan malo peleando con los otros. Incluso le había parecido cómodo. Al terminar las grabaciones y el festejo, Alfred se acercó a él disimuladamente y se lo llevó del lugar. Ambos sin poder expresarse debidamente y sin saber exactamente que debían decirse.

El carro de Alfred era lujoso y caro; lo que se esperaría de él.

— **Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿No?**

— **Tienes razón.**

— **¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?**

— **A tu departamento.**

— **¿Te molestaría que pasáramos antes a comprar las cosas para la cena?**

— **No tengo tiempo.**

— **¿Estás molesto conmigo?**

Ejerció demasiada fuerza en el volante como para delatarse por completo, sin embargo descaradamente le mintió.

— **No.**

— **Alfred detén el auto.**

— **¿Para qué? Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo.**

— **Quiero que me dejes bajar para tomar un taxi y no molestarte más.**

— **No.**

— **¿Quieres que me lance por la ventana?**

Por los controles automáticos elevó el vidrio del lado de Arthur y puso seguro en todas las puertas.

— **No lo decía en serio.**

— **Solo no quiero que hables.**

— **Eso no es nada cortés de tu parte.**

Lo obedeció lo más que pudo sin refutarle. Confundido por el comportamiento de Alfred y dolido por su trato. El camino fue silencioso y aunque tranquilo no por ello cómodo. Cuando estacionó el auto frente al edificio donde vivía quería salir de el corriendo, pero aún no había retirado el seguro.

— **No quería incomodarte.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Déjame abrir la puerta.**

— **¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?**

— **Lo supe hace poco. No tenía intenciones de participar pero Hidekaz fue muy insistente y…**

— **No quiero que nadie te vea.**

Y lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, si llegara a ser conocido por los medios que uno de los mejores amigos de Alfred era homosexual montones de comentarios e injurias serían dichas. Pero lo que no sabía era si Alfred lo hacía para evitarle la molestia y el hostigamiento o lo hacía para que no lo molestaran a él. Era hiriente verlo de cualquier manera.

— **No tendrás nada de que preocuparte. Te lo aseguro. Ahora por favor, abre la puerta.**

Y salió en cuanto Alfred se lo permitió, no lo miró de nuevo ni le habló y tampoco se detuvo hasta que llegó a su diminuto hogar.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Alfred se sentía mal. Dejó que Arthur se marchara creyendo que él tenía la culpa de su mal humor. Bien cierto era que a veces era intempestivo, pero no se había portado así de mal con nadie. Las grabaciones de programa darían inicio oficialmente la semana que seguía, pero el no aparecía hasta el quinto episodio. Tiempo suficiente de descanso y reflexión. Tiempo para pensar en Arthur.

Llevaba varias llamadas perdidas de parte de Tony, unas dos de los estudios pero ninguna de la persona con la que quería hablar. Se portaba como un adolescente, inmaduro y desconfiado. Volverían a verse, eso era seguro, mas no había forma de saber en que condiciones.

La ansiedad lo atormentaba. Estaba desesperado. Se puso su casco y se subió a su motocicleta favorita. Aquella negra hermosa que se compró en cuanto reunió suficiente dinero como para hacerlo. Arrancó rumbo al departamento de Arthur, debía verlo. Cuando llegó ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer. Se quitó el casco y jugó con el mientras se decidía. Sin esperarlo, Arthur llevaba viéndolo por la ventada desde hace rato. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se quedaría mucho más tiempo ahí sin hacer nada salió a encontrarlo. Se acercó y se plantó ante él.

— **¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día o vas a tocar a mi puerta?**

Él solo sacudió su cabeza. Arthur bufó inconforme con la respuesta pero no se marchó. Alfred le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

— **Ven conmigo.**

Sonaba sumamente tentador. Arthur lo dudo muy poco y se subió en la parte trasera de la moto. Alfred inmediatamente se coloco el casco de vuelta.

— **¿A dónde vamos?**

— **Sujétate fuerte.**

Alfred era bueno para manejar y para meterse entre los carros. Salieron de lo aglomerado de la ciudad y se perdieron en una de las zonas más apartadas. La zona lujosa, esa donde ya no se veían pequeños edificios o casas amontonadas. Arthur no se soltó para nada luego de que se sujetó de Alfred por temor a caerse. Se detuvieron frente a una de las enormes casas cuyo diseño innovador no se veía en cualquier parte. Sus ventanas eras tan grandes que se podían ver la mayoría de los muebles. El jardín era extenso pero no tenía mucha vegetación.

— **Esta es mi casa. La compré hace poco.**

— **Es bonita.**

Con el casco lejos de su cabeza Alfred giró para mirarlo frente a frente. Se veía tan atractivo para Arthur que le era difícil no embobarse.

— **Ya puedes soltarte Arthur.**

— **Cierto. Cierto.**

Se bajó del vehículo con movimientos exageradamente mecánicos. Se había puesto nervioso con sentir a Alfred así de cerca.

— **¿Vas a dejarla afuera?**

— **Nadie va a venir a robarla. Es un área relativamente segura.**

Entraron a la casa. Alfred se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó en uno de los muebles.

— **Lo siento. No quise hablarte así la otra vez.**

— **No te preocupes. Estabas estresado, yo lo entiendo.**

— **No es precisamente eso.**

Sin pensarlo adecuadamente, Alfred tenía los dos brazos en la pared bloqueando el paso a Arthur.

— **¿Entonces qué fue, Alfred?**

— **Yo…**

El mensaje en el ambiente no era muy claro para ninguno de los dos. Ambos estaban nerviosos pero no podían darse cuenta del nerviosismo del otro. Alfred dudaba en hablar, y Arthur luchaba internamente por no hacerse ilusiones que no tenían lugar ni caso, pero era imposible si Alfred lo miraba así.

— **Tú…**

— **Yo… no quiero que nadie más te vea.**

— **¿Porqué, Alfred? ¿Te avergüenzo?**

— **No, claro que no.**

— **¿Soy una molestia? ¿He sido un mal amigo?**

— **Al contrario. Has sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarme.**

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que literalmente respiraban el aire de otro. Alfred quería alejarse y dejarlo tranquilo; Arthur moría de ganas de decirle que lo amaba. Cerró los ojos tentando su destino, jugándose su suerte en un vulgar juego de azar. Si Alfred no entendía el mensaje se marcharía sin decir más y aprendería a conformarse con lo que le pudiera dar.

— **Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

Contempló sus facciones y su gesto intranquilo. No quería suponer erróneamente pero, no parecía estar incómodo por la situación, ¿acaso significaba que…?

— **Arthur.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Porqué haces los labios así?**

No estaba preparado para que ser rechazado de una manera tan cómica.

— **¡Eres un idiota!**

Se escabulló y se encaminó a la salida. Alfred se quedó parado sin poder procesar la situación. Tuvo que hacer varias conjeturas para llegar a comprender. ¡Y bingo!

— **¡Arthur espera!**

— **Me cansé de esperarte.**

Lo detuvo jalándolo de un brazo.

— **¿Tú querías…?**

Arthur podía ser una persona completamente madura, pero esto era algo que nadie podría soportar. Se sacudió para que lo soltara.

— **¿Querías que te besara?**

— **¡Si!**

Apenas y escuchó su respuesta ya lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y le había dado un beso. Uno sorpresivo e inesperado. Los ojos de Arthur parecían haberse hecho enormes y se quedó sin fuerza debido a la impresión. No obstante, al poco tiempo de comprender la situación había rodeado el cuello de Alfred para volver más intenso el beso.

Las manos de Alfred se deslizaron a su espalda y lo acariciaban. Él rozaba con cariño su cabello rubio y corto. Se fueron caminando por todo el pasillo sin separarse hasta que tropezaron y cayeron al piso en medio de la sala. A pesar de que la mayoría del daño se lo había llevado Arthur, se pegó como lapa a Alfred en cuanto pudo.

— **Hnng.**

— **Hmp.**

De pronto el mensaje en el ambiente había cambiado de "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" a "Te traigo tantas ganas". Se revolcaron en el piso quitándose la ropa como podían. Se acariciaban desmedidamente y estaban tan agitados que sus palabras estaban tan mal pronunciadas que no se entendían. Arthur rodó para dejar a Alfred arriba de él.

— **Al-Alfred.**

— **¿Q-qué?**

— **Traes ah… ¿prot-tección?**

— **N-no. ¿Y t-tú?**

— **Creo que… hay… en mi… Hmm.**

Alfred estaba invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban mientras se besaban. Arthur lo jaló del cuello para tener un beso todavía más intenso olvidando por un rato que tenían que respirar.

— **Ah, bolsillo, un condón en… mmmm.**

Con besos pequeños y atrevidos le estaba subiendo el pulso. Besos en la clavícula, en el cuello, en el hombro y uno muy atrevido en el pecho.

— **¿En cuál bolsillo?**

Se sentaron para darse un ligero respiro. Arthur se quitaba la camisa a toda prisa mientras Alfred hurgaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando el condenado preservativo.

— **Aquí esta.**

— **Apúrate entonces.**

Mientras abría el empaque y sacaba el condón Arthur le desabrochaba el pantalón lo más rápido que podía. Entre empujones se retiraron la mayoría de la ropa.

— **Hazlo ya.**

— **Tienes que esperar a que me lo ponga.**

— **Pues eres muy lento.**

— **Espera un poco más Arthur.**

Apenas y se había colocado el preservativo Arthur tenía secuestrada una de sus manos.

— **Préstame tus dedos un poco.**

Extendió el dedo índice y medio y se los metió a la boca. A Alfred se le fue el aire con eso. Después de ensalivarlos, guió su mano hasta su trasero y los dejó cerca de donde quería.

— **No esperaras que lo haga yo todo, ¿o si?**

Alfred tragó saliva y trató de espabilarse. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Arthur fuera tan atrevido y tan mandón en la intimidad. Ya le haría saber quien era el que mandaba. Acarició los bordes de su entrada libidinosamente, haciéndolo sufrir en la espera y con las ansias.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

Tanteo brevemente antes de comenzar a presionar e introducir el primer dedo. Las manos de Arthur se deslizaron por su brazo y se sujetaron a una altura media entre el hombro y el codo.

— **Si Alfred, así. Más adentro.**

Con la mano libre acercó su cara para darle otro beso y de paso callarlo. Introdujo el segundo dedo para comenzar a dilatar bien y un tercero por morbo. De manera un tanto brusca lo tiró al piso y retiró sus dedos. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Arthur y las sujetó por debajo de las rodillas.

— **¿Qué estás esperando? Hazlo pronto.**

Lo arrastró por las piernas para acercarlo lo suficiente. Con una mano se apoyó en el piso y con la otra sostenía su miembro para acomodarlo. Hizo su propia cadera hacia el frente y comenzó a deslizarse dentro de Arthur.

— **Ahh.**

Calmado y lento para que fuera lo menos incómodo para ambos.

— **Tranquilo Alfred, estarás bien.**

— **No se supone que tú deberías decir esas cosas.**

Jadeó cuando sintió que ya no podía llegar más lejos. Retrocedió un poco cuidando de no salir completamente y luego volver a introducirse hasta el fondo.

— **Alfred.**

De nuevo los mismos movimientos solo que ahora sin tanto tiempo de por medio.

— **Alfred.**

Se apoyó en la planta de sus pies para tener mejor soporte y poder moverse más libremente.

— **No tan rápido. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí más tiempo.**

— **Si insistes en hablar así, lo dudo.**

— **Entonces muévete más rápido y sé más rudo. Párteme en dos si es que puedes. ¡Aahh!**

— **¿Eso es lo que q-quieres?**

— **¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡Más!**

Las piernas de Arthur seguían en el piso flexionadas pero inmóviles, al contrario, sus manos le aruñaban la espalda descendentemente y de una forma muy sensual.

— **Alfred, ¡párteme!**

— **¡Arthur… cállate!**

— **¡Alfred, Alfred!**

Tenía que callarlo de alguna manera. No podía besarlo porque se movían demasiado y no podía parar porque realmente estaba necesitado. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar ese lugar.

— **¡Ah!**

Y ahí estaba. Las piernas de Arthur se habían envuelto en su cuerpo en cuanto había gritado. Era mejor escucharlo jadeando a escucharlo decir toda esa sarta de palabrerías porque no podía concentrarse.

— **Así Arthur, así quiero que grites.**

— **¡AHH!**

— **Grita todo lo que q-quieras. Mmm.**

— **¡AHHH!**

Detuvo las caricias en su espalda y se aferró con un brazo de su cuello y con la otra acarició su propio miembro. Siempre mirándose directamente a los ojos lo más que pudieron.

— **¿L-listo Arthur?**

— **Cuando… qui-quieras.**

Se corrieron con poco tiempo de diferencia. Se quedaron pegados el uno al otro mientras recuperaban un ritmo de respiración más tranquilo y se calmaban. Mientras tanto, jadeaban sin poderse controlar mirándose confidentemente.

— **Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.**

— **El mío también.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_La entrevista continúa._

— **¿Y cuando decidieron formalizarse como una pareja?**

— **A los pocos días de iniciar las grabaciones.**

— **A casi nada de conocerse, diría yo.**

— **Eso es porque me enamoré de Arthur desde la primera vez que lo vi.**

**

* * *

**

Ya sabes, si tienes algo que comentar, algo que preguntar entonces deja tu comentario.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que nos leamos en el próximo episodio.


	4. Los detractores

Nunca había escrito un episodio tan largo... lo peor de todo es que por más que escribía sentía que más me faltaba. Espero que les guste, la verdad no tengo idea de que tan bueno sea este capítulo. Rogaré a mi inspiración que lo disfruten.

Nota: Algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

Y una pequeña advertencia... ¿llanto?

* * *

_**Capítulo 4. Los detractores.**_

— **¿Por qué mantuvieron tanto tiempo oculta su relación?**

— **Por que sentíamos que era necesario.**

Francis se sentía incómodo. La plática ya no lo incumbía pero debía permanecer en medio de los dos; Alfred se notaba afectado. Lamentablemente no tenía forma de ayudarlo sin que se notaran las claras intenciones de cambiar el tema.

— **¿Lo sentían necesario o tenían vergüenza?**

— **Nunca me he sentido avergonzado de amar a un hombre ni de ser homosexual.**

— **¿Entonces cuál era la razón para mantenerlo en secreto?**

— **Temor. El temor a la reacción cuando se supiera.**

— **Alfred, sé que vivieron una situación desagradable, que tuvieron problemas y que hubo incluso quien dijo cosas hirientes sobre ustedes cuando todo se descubrió.**

— **Era obvio que eso pasaría, por eso quería evitarlo.**

— **¿Guardas rencor?**

—**Aunque parecen odiarme por no hacerles nada, no lo hago.**

— **¿Te hicieron sentir mal?**

—**Muy poco.**

— **¿Y a Arthur?**

Él había llevado la mayor parte de la carga para ayudarlo, no solo soportando las criticas de los medios si no que soportándole a él.

— **Arthur lo tomó bastante bien. Pero no soy quien para poner palabras en su boca.**

— **¿Qué sentiste en aquel entonces?**

— **Mucho miedo. Quizás nunca lo había sentido a tal extremo como en aquella ocasión. **

— **¿Hay algo que Alfred F. Jones quiera decir a la gente que le atacó?**

Tomó el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones y empezar con su discurso.

— **Si. Quiero decir que no soy menos hombre, ni menos humano por amar a otro hombre. Que no cambiaría mi homosexualidad aunque pudiera, que no me siento culpable por haberlo ocultado y que es cierto que estoy profundamente enamorado de Arthur Kirkland.**

Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas silenciosas frente a todos. Alfred ni siquiera las limpió; por una vez se sintió cómodo hablando sobre lo que sentía por Arthur y que el miedo no podía hacer nada contra él.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_Hace su aparición el primero detractor._

— **¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Arthur?**

Preguntó al hombre dormido entre sus brazos a sabiendas de que no iba a contestarle. Sus sentimientos se contradecían y lo confundían.

— **No me importa, soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado.**

Lo abrazó con cariño y le plantó un beso cálido en los revoltosos cabellos.

— **No me afectarán los demás porque…**

Arthur comenzaba a despertar.

— **Voy a amarte por sobre todas las cosas.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **Lo sé. Si. Ajá. No lo volveré a hacer. Puedes estar tranquilo. Si. Ya te lo dije.**

— **¿Con quién hablas?**

— **Permíteme un segundo Tony. ¿Decías algo Arthur?**

Cubrió el teléfono para que no lo oyera.

— **Sólo preguntaba con quién hablabas.**

— **Con Tony, mi representante, ¿ya te hablé de él?**

— **Algo.**

— **Está molesto porque no le contestaba las llamadas desde ayer. Lo siento Arthur.**

Señaló el teléfono para darle a entender que debía seguir con la conversación.

— **No hay problema.**

Lo dejó hablando y se fue a buscar comida en la cocina. La casa de Alfred era grande y cumplía a cabalidad con los requerimientos de guarida de hombre soltero, por lo menos los del hombre americano. Los muebles eran en su mayoría blancos o con acabados de madera clara y hacían juego con los tonos de las paredes y el piso de madera. La mayoría de los electrodomésticos solo los tenía de adorno, el refrigerador estaba vacío y la licuadora permanecía en el empaque.

— **Esto no es lo que esperaba.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **Creo que tenemos que hablar.**

— **Yo también lo creo.**

— **Bueno, entonces comienza tú.**

— **Tú eres quien debe empezar.**

— **No, tú.**

— **Tú.**

— **Oh vamos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de empezar.**

— **Pero yo prefiero que seas tú quien lo haga.**

— **Por favor.**

— **Mmm.**

— **Mmm.**

Se miraron a los ojos tratando de hacer entender al otro. Ambos en las sillas de la mesa frente a frente. Alfred sentía no haberle dado un grandioso almuerzo luego de la noche que pasaron y en cierta forma estaba avergonzado como para comenzar a hablar y romper el hechizo que los había envuelto, si es que existía tal magia. Arthur realmente quería hablar y preguntar, pero si algo serio iba a nacer de todo esto tenía que ser Alfred quien lo dijera y no por la influencia de sus palabras.

— **¿Qué quieres que diga?**

— **Lo que me quieras decir.**

Eso no le resolvía la duda; algunas cosas eran obvias pero otras no quedaban tan claras e incluso, algunas de las que ya se daban por hechas podían haber sido malinterpretadas. Temerosos de dar por aludidos sentimientos en el otro y estar equivocados. Bueno, habían tenido sexo, se habían besado, ¿algo tenía que significar todo aquello no?

— **No se me ocurre nada.**

— **Entonces empieza por explicarme porqué no me dijiste que eras homosexual.**

— **Ah…**

Inesperado pero lógico.

— **Bueno pues… Yo no…**

— **Y no me digas que no es cierto porque eso que hiciste anoche un hetero no lo…**

— **De acuerdo, si lo soy, y no te lo dije porque me daba pena.**

Estaba avergonzado por haber sido descubierto y se sentía idiota. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole a Arthur, y mucho menos actuar como que no había pasado nada.

— **Yo si tuve la decencia de confesártelo, confíe en ti.**

Había decepción en su expresión y tenía toda la razón en sentirla, de alguna forma él le había fallado. Pero ya no más.

— **No te lo dije porque estoy obsesionado.**

— **¿Tienes un trauma debido a tu homosexualidad?**

— **Tal vez.**

— **¿Tienes miedo al que dirán?**

— **Algo.**

— **¿Te violaron de chiquito?**

— **¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?**

— **¿Quién fue?**

— **¡No me violaron!**

— **¿Un amigo? ¿Un vecino? ¿Tu papá?**

— **¡Arthur qué diablos dices!**

— **No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá.**

— **¡Tengo una obsesión contigo! ¡No quiero que nadie te mire!**

— **Eso ya me lo habías dicho.**

— **Pero esto es serio Arthur. No quiero que le hables a nadie más que a mí, o que mires a otros, o siquiera los escuches, ¡nada! ¡Si por mi fuera te tendría encerrado en un cuarto para que no salieras nunca! ¿Lo entiendes ahora?**

— **T-tú estás loco.**

— **Lo sé.**

Abiertos al por mayor y muy grandes, los ojos de Arthur lo miraban asombrado. Alfred tragó saliva preocupado pues se había excedido, lo que debía haber dicho era que lo amaba, no asustarle de ese modo.

— **¿Pero es controlado?**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Quiero decir, que no es tan grave. ¿O sí?**

— **Pues…**

— **Siempre y cuando no actúes como lunático… estará bien. Creo. Después de todo yo… yo no puedo… bueno tú… yo…**

¿Arthur estaba titubeando? Alfred se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde Arthur, le tendió la mano y lo alzó para abrazarlo. Esperaba no estar entendiendo mal las señales.

— **Tú y yo… podemos llegar a ser mucho más que amigos.**

— **Si eso es lo que quieres.**

— **Arthur…**

Tomó su cara con una mano para mantener su mirada fija en él. Decidido y confiado.

— **¿Quieres ser mi coprotagonista?**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Molesto, muy molesto. Iba a toda prisa en su automóvil trayecto a la casa de ese buen amigo suyo que le había dejado plantado. Tan molesto, que salió de su hogar sin fijarse que ese pantalón verde no se veía bien con la playera roja hawaiana. Se acomodaba los lentes de sol cada tres minutos aproximadamente y se miraba el rizado cabello oscuro por el espejo retrovisor cuando el aire que entraba por la ventana se lo desacomodaba. Suerte que no fue captado a la velocidad que manejaba gracias a la zona despejada y tranquila en la que Alfred vivía. Por lo visto aún permanecía en casa, el muy descuidado tenía su moto favorita al frente de ella como si nadie fuera a robársela.

Hasta esta mañana que le había hablado, Alfred le había prometido que no volvería a ignorarle las llamadas pero no había cumplido. Tres horas luego de su llamada y no podía contactarlo de nuevo. Pero de casa no escaparía y tendría que darle una muy buena explicación por todo. Como siempre entró fácilmente, ¡Alfred era demasiado negligente al dejar su casa abierta! Ruidos y voces lo distrajeron y lo pusieron alerta.

— **¿Alfred?**

Más ruidos y pudo darse cuenta que todo el escándalo provenía de la habitación. Pero no tuvo el valor de abrirla. Era lógico que Alfred no estaba solo, ¿y si era una de sus "compañías? Aunque Alfred nunca les llevaba a casa. ¿Entonces…?

— **Ya está.**

— **¡Mmm!**

— **Tranquilízate, se sentirá mejor. Solo tienes que quedarte quieto.**

— **¡Hmm!**

— **Así es… quieto. **

Esa era la voz de Alfred.

— **¿Te gusta? Aunque no lo digas lo sé por tu cara.**

Y aparte de su voz sólo escuchaba ruidos. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? No era momento de mal pensar las cosas… seguramente era algo tonto y él ya creía que Alfred estaba con otro hombre teniendo se… No, no, ¡NO! Debía ser un masaje, un juego o cualquier otra cosa. Como la vez que lo encontró jadeando y sudoroso porque no se podía poner un calcetín.

— **Está muy apretado.**

De seguro hablaba de un vendaje, ¡si, eso era! Estaba lastimado y por eso no le contestaba. Eso lo resolvía todo. Decidido a que no estaba pasando nada extraño se dio cuenta que lo mejor era salir de ahí y volver a casa. Una vez ahí, le hablaría y esperaría hasta que el pobre de Alfred estuviera en condiciones de atenderlo. Lastimosamente para él, el ruido de un golpe le hizo preocuparse. ¿Y si le pasó algo? Abrió la puerta y lo encontró mejor de lo que esperaba, estaba en su cama, vestido y… con la pierna de otro hombre a un lado de la cabeza.

— **¿Qué diab… Tony?**

Un hombre desnudo, amordazado y sujeto a la cabecera de la cama. Demasiado juntos, ¡Y con una pierna sobre el hombro de Alfred! ¿Cómo podía doblarse así?

— **Este es un masaje muy extraño Alfred.**

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue a sentar en el primer sillón que se encontró en la sala. Tras escasos minutos de espera Alfred se había aparecido frente a él, con la misma ropa con la que lo había visto antes pero sin compañía.

— **Tony, me alegra que me visitaras.**

— **En un mal momento por cierto.**

— **De qué hablas hombre. Nunca serás mal recibido en esta casa. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?**

— **No.**

— **¿Algo de comer?**

— **Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Quién es él?**

Arthur iba camino hacia la salida con toda la ropa mal puesta y algo entre los brazos.

— **¿Arthur dónde vas? Ven, voy a presentarte a Tony.**

— **Yo me voy de aquí.**

— **Pero cómo si no tienes auto.**

Fue hasta él y lo arrastró de vuelta a la sala de estancia. Tony lo miraba curioso y Arthur simplemente no podía despegar la vista del piso.

— **Tony, él es Arthur. El hombre al que amo y mi pareja formal. Acaba de aceptar ser mi novio. ¿Qué te parece?**

— **¿Eres idiota?**

— **¿Disculpa?**

— **Este tipo solo está contigo por tu dinero, es obvio.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Tony, no es así.**

— **¡Claro!**

— **No voy a permitirte que me hables así.**

— **¿En serio, contorsionista?**

Soltó lo que traía en las manos y se paró frente al extraño. Para entonces, Tony ya se había levantado y le encaraba.

— **¿Qué dijiste pésimo intento de hawaiano?**

— **Vamos, tranquilos. Ya sé, pediré pizza y ustedes se calmaran.**

Salió corriendo por el teléfono para ordenar la comida. Arthur y Tony se seguían mirando, cada vez conteniéndose menos.

— **Dime qué es lo que quieres.**

— **Yo nada. ¿Y tú?**

— **¿Crees que puedes obtener algo de él, eh? Pues no lo tendrás nada fácil. Soy su representante y quien maneja todas sus finanzas. No vas a poder sacarle nada.**

— **No necesito su dinero.**

— **¿Entonces quieres fama?**

— **Eso es absurdo.**

— **¿Entonces qué es? Dilo, todos quieren algo. No creas que eres el primero que busca beneficiarse, aunque admito que eres el único en lograr tanto.**

— **No tengo idea de que clase de retorcida mentalidad tengas. Pero estás muy equivocado si crees que yo busco obtener algo de Alfred.**

— **Lo dudo.**

— **Muy bien, ya pedí las pizzas. ¿Quieren sentarse?**

Voltearon a mirarlo con enojo.

— **Arthur, tú siéntate conmigo, y Tony, puedes sentarte donde ya estabas. Y díganme, de qué hablaban.**

— **De que va a sacarte todo el dinero Alfred.**

— **Oh Tony, eres muy ocurrente, para qué querría Arthur mi dinero, es hijo de… **

Arthur tapó la boca de Alfred con su mano.

— **Nadie aquí quiere enterarse de mi aburrida vida Alfred.**

Tony miraba todo analíticamente. Pensaba y procesaba la información lo más rápido que podía, aunque de alguna forma no llegaba a creer del todo lo que estaba pasando. Alfred temía que su sexualidad fuera descubierta y él lo sabía. ¿Entonces cómo, cómo es que ahora le decía que tenía una pareja estable y cómo diablos es que él nunca se había enterado ni le conocía?

— **¿Hace cuanto se conocen?**

— **Poco más del año.**

— **Por qué nunca me hablaste de… Arthur.**

— **Porque no era algo que te incumbía.**

Arthur parecía un niño grosero por como contestaba; sujeto al brazo de Alfred pero muy atento en Tony.

— **Porque era mi pequeño secreto.**

— **¿En serio Alfred?**

— **Si Arthur.**

— **Te amo.**

— **Yo también.**

Y ahora nadie lo veía. Esa fue la primera vez que Tony había visto a Alfred enamorado, y la primera vez que presenció la faceta romántica-amorosa-melosa entre ellos dos que tiempo después tendría la "dicha" de presenciar seguidamente.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **Alfred, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.**

— **No voy a tenerlos.**

— **A Tony no parece agradarle nuestra relación.**

— **Y es comprensible. Yo le dije muchas veces que no tendría que preocuparse por nada y que nunca haría algo que perjudicase mi carrera. Pero para estar contigo yo sería capaz de lo que fuera.**

— **Que mantengamos una relación no quiere decir que tengas que terminar con tu carrera. Nunca me perdonaría ser un obstáculo en tu vida.**

— **Gracias. ¿Crees que podamos mantenerlo oculto por un tiempo?**

— **Podría hacer un esfuerzo por ti.**

No sentía que eso fuera lo correcto pero, Alfred parecía siempre tan atemorizado que no podía negárselo, por más doloroso que fuera tener que ocultarlo. Por más miserable que le hiciera sentir ese rechazo y la vergüenza de Alfred.

— **Podemos mantener una relación estable siempre y cuando la vida de uno no perjudique la del otro.**

— **Ya verás como dentro de unos años yo seré un actor reconocido y tú un admirado profesor.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Y estaremos juntos para vernos realizados.**

— **Si.**

Cuando sus cuerpos se enfriaron, Arthur se hizo consciente de que no era muy cómodo estar sentado en la mesa.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Con un episodio por semana, las grabaciones del programa no eran tan pesadas y él no se estresaba. Arthur asistía a la universidad como de costumbre, pero ahora era acosado por quienes veían el programa. Aún así todo parecía ser relativamente normal. Seguía viviendo en su departamento y seguía viendo a Alfred a escondidas. Vivía una apacible vida de pareja pero seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

No eran amantes, no estaban engañando a nadie y aún así tenía que esconderse como si lo que hicieran fuera malo. Era verdad que estaba feliz con Alfred pero nunca había creído que sería así, que viviría escondido. No era lo que quería.

No obstante, se guardó todos esos sentimientos y no permitió que Alfred se enterara. Aunque solo se trataran como conocidos en los foros y tuviera que evitar mirarlo para no delatarse. Por eso lo recibía por las noches sin quejas, y se dejaba abrazar por sus fuertes brazos; por eso hacían el amor como desesperados cada que podían y se entregaba sin reservas. Y se odiaba por sentirse usado.

Alfred salía en las revistas, en la televisión, en cualquier lado donde Arthur mirara. Escuchaba y leía supuestos romances y amoríos con una y otra mujer. Nadie sospechaba siquiera de la triste realidad. ¿Tan malo sería que se enteraran? ¿Alfred lo perdería todo de ser así? ¿No le bastaba con tenerlo a él?

Arthur no quería ser egoísta, nunca podría perdonarse a si mismo hacerle daño a Alfred y por eso, suprimía lo que sentía.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Tocaron a su puerta y sin la precaución de preguntar quién era la había abierto. Alfred entró veloz y la cerró con el pie para envolver con sus brazos a Arthur y besarlo.

— **Hola.**

— **Hola.**

— **¿Quieres cenar?**

— **Lo siento Arthur, hoy no tengo tiempo, solo vine a verte.**

— **¿Quieres pasar directamente a la habitación?**

Ni siquiera le respondió. Lo alzó en brazos y lo cargó hasta el cuarto. Lo dejó caer en la cama y solo se desabrochó el pantalón.

— **He pensado en ti todo el día.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **¿Estás bien Arthur?**

— **Si. Es sólo que esa escena en la que peleábamos me hizo sentir que realmente no te gusta mi comida.**

— **Cariño, era una actuación.**

— **No soy un actor, a veces simplemente me cuesta un poco no tomármelo todo tan a pecho.**

— **Yo se de algo que te hará sentir mejor.**

Lo besó quedamente y lo recostó en la cama. Acarició su cabello y le dio un besito cariñoso en la nariz. Puso sus manos por debajo de sus hombros y lo arrojó más arriba en la cama para acomodarse mejor. Arthur quería saber a dónde tenía que ir que parecía tener tanta prisa.

— **¿Tienes trabajo en casa?**

— **Una cena.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

El episodio diez estaba a nada de terminar de grabarse. La última escena que aparecía era relativamente corta pero no por eso cómoda. Tuvieron que repetir la escena unas ocho veces, él estaba demasiado nervioso.

— **Arthur, lo único que tienes que hacer es permanecer sentado en esa silla y dejar que Francis hable. No te va a pasar nada.**

— **Lo siento.**

— **Francis no te va a hacer nada.**

Un asistente, el productor y Hidekaz hablaban con él para tratar de ayudarlo, el último parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de desesperación.

— **Si no puedes grabar esta escena no me imagino cómo vamos a hacer para grabar la versión extendida.**

— **Lo siento.**

Francis tomaba agua y simulaba no estar prestando atención.

— **Vamos a internarlo de nuevo.**

— **Arthur, quédate sentado. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.**

— **Si.**

Francis cerró la botella que tenía y se la dio a su maquillista. Se acercó al set de grabación y miró fijo a Arthur. Luego se sentó en su silla.

— **¡Listos!**

— **¡Acción!**

La cara de Francis cambió tan rápido que Arthur se extraño por eso, aún no se acostumbraba. El rostro de Francis estaba entre penumbras debido al efecto de la luz y no lo miraba a los ojos.

— **Inglaterra… hay algo que tengo que decirte.**

Arthur lo miraba fijamente y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

— **¿Te casarías con…?**

Y había ocurrido de nuevo. Arthur se levantó de la silla y se reía como loco, y no sentía que pudiera parar.

— **¡Suficiente!**

— **Arthur, no de nuevo.**

— **L-lo siento.**

Francis se estaba cansando. Entendía que Arthur no era un profesional pero esto era el colmo, además, había prometido a Monique llegar temprano y Arthur no le facilitaba las cosas.

— **Necesito hablar contigo Arthur.**

Se alejó de las cámaras.

— **¿No vas a venir?**

Arthur caminó atontado y le siguió. Francis se detuvo en un lugar retirado donde todos podían verlos pero no oírlos.

— **¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando Francia te habla?**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Sólo contesta.**

— **Pues… siento miedo.**

— **¿Por eso te ríes?**

— **Es por los nervios. Lo juro.**

— **Vamos a intentar algo.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Quiero que dejes de pensar en ti en este momento. Nadie te está pidiendo matrimonio. ¿De acuerdo? **

— **De acuerdo.**

— **Ahora dime, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría Inglaterra si Francia de la nada le pidiera matrimonio?**

— **Pues…**

— **No me contestes lo que sabes que pasa en la historia; tú ya conoces a Inglaterra, muy probablemente mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentir. ¿Qué haría?**

Pensó por un momento en lo que le había preguntado. Francis lucía serio pero no molesto. Aparentemente lo que le decía era que tenía que sentir lo que Inglaterra decía y vivía.

— **Lo miraría extrañado. Estaría bastante desconcertado y se pondría a la defensiva. Eso es lo que haría.**

— **¿Entonces por qué ridiculizas a Inglaterra de esa manera? ¿Por qué no lo dejas reaccionar normalmente?**

— **No lo sé.**

— **No es tan complicado como piensas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de sentir que es a ti a quien le están hablando. Son solo Francia e Inglaterra, no Arthur y Francia ni Arthur y Francis.**

Volvieron al lugar de grabación. Francis se veía sumamente tranquilo. Arthur estaba más calmado luego del consejo.

— **¿Podemos continuar?**

— **¿Arthur?**

— **Sí.**

— **Toma diez. Quinta escena.**

— **¡Acción!**

Todos los miraban fijamente, pero ya sin esperanzas de lograr algo.

— **Inglaterra… hay algo que tengo que decirte. ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

— **¿Eh?**

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Las cámaras continuaron grabando porque nadie creía lo que acababa de pasar.

— **Co-corten.**

— **¡Arthur lo lograste!**

Hidekaz fue hasta él y lo abrazó amistosamente.

— **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!**

— **Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!**

Se pusieron a brincar en medio del abrazo y de paso abrazaron a Francis obligándolo a seguirles el juego.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Habían sido citados, los dos, juntos, en la misma oficina. Alfred sudaba frío pero nadie lo notaba. Arthur rehuía a permanecer demasiado tiempo junto a él. Era obvio para Hidekaz y para Richard que algo los tenía inquietos.

— **¿Y entonces qué dicen?**

— **Sé que pueden sentirse un poco reacios a hacerlo pero les aseguro que será una buena experiencia.**

Arthur hablo primero.

— **Esa escena va a levantar muchas expectativas.**

— **Y tendremos montones de comentarios hablando sobre nosotros. Ya de por sí los fanáticos hablan sobre América e Inglaterra.**

— **Arthur, Alfred, deben saber que esta es una de las escenas más conmemorativas del manga.**

— **Pero…**

— **No creo poder hacerlo.**

— **Vamos Arthur, yo sé que si puedes.**

— **Yo realmente no lo creo.**

— **Piénsenlo.**

— **Arthur, necesito que vuelvas a ayudarme.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **¿En qué piensas Alfred?**

— **No puedo creer que le dijeras que sí.**

— **Bueno, él lucía realmente desesperado y…**

— **Pero lo hiciste sin pensar en nosotros.**

— **Yo…**

— **Lo siento, estoy molesto. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que diga cosas que no vienen al caso.**

Besó la frente de Arthur y salió de su apartamento.

— **¿Cosas que no vienen al caso?**

La botella de vino que compró para que la tomaran juntos ni siquiera estaba abierta. La tomó del cuello y la arrojó a la pared más cercana con toda la fuerza que tenía. Cuando procesó lo que había hecho corrió en seguida por un trapo para tratar de limpiar.

— **¿Qué me pasa?**

La pared se veía muy mal y los pedazos de vidrio abundaban en el lugar. Tiró el paño al piso y se sentó en el suelo. Llevaba en las entrañas el sentimiento horrible de la ira y no sabía como calmarlo. Él también estaba molesto pero no por eso dejaba solo a Alfred y mucho menos lo apartaba.

— **Necesito un descanso.**

— **O dejar de hablar solo.**

— **¡J-James!**

— **La puerta no estaba bien cerrada y se escuchaba todo desde el pasillo.**

— **Maldición.**

— **No te preocupes, ya la cerré.**

— **Gracias.**

James se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Limpiaron entre los dos y cenaron lo que Alfred no se dio oportunidad de probar.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **Este es Michael.**

— **Hola Michael. Soy Arthur.**

— **Hola.**

— **Voy a dejarlos solos un momento para que hablen y se conozcan mejor. En un momento regreso.**

Ciertamente Michael era muy parecido a Alfred. Una preciosa versión infantil de él. Arthur estaba abrumado por tener que grabar con un niño.

— **¿Tienes mucha experiencia en esto?**

— **Ocho comerciales, dos programas cómicos, un concurso de talentos, tres películas y esta serie.**

— **Ah.**

— **¿Y tú?**

— **Solo este programa.**

— **¿Estás nervioso?**

— **Algo.**

— **Sabes, mamá dice que cuando esté nervioso respirar profundamente puede ayudar. Pero a mí me funciona más jugar con mi PSP.**

— **¿PSP?**

— **¡Claro!**

— **No creo que algo así me ayude, pero gracias.**

— **Ya que vamos a tener algunas escenas juntos, ¿te parece bien que seamos amigos? No tengo muchos porque mamá siempre me manda a audiciones. Y serías mi primer amigo adulto.**

— **Pues… si. Porqué no.**

Acarició juguetonamente el cabello de Michael. Era un niño muy amistoso y siempre estaba alegre, lo sabía porque rondaba por el estudio de vez en cuando y porque era uno de los niños que prestaban su voz en el programa. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor se daba cuenta que era un niño algo solitario.

— **¿No te parece extraño que primero se decida grabar nuestras escenas?**

— **No. Esa es la magia de la televisión. Puedes grabarlo todo en desorden y al final solo recortar las escenas y acomodarlas como las necesites.**

— **Sabes mucho.**

— **Tuve mi primer comercial a los tres meses de nacido. Era de pañales, no se lo digas a nadie. Mamá me exhibió desnudo por televisión.**

— **No se lo diré a nadie.**

— **Sé mucho porque un día seré un gran director. Tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda mientras trabajo. ¿Tú que quieres ser de grande?**

— **Yo ya soy grande.**

— **¿Y ya eres lo que querías ser de pequeño?**

— **No. Pero me falta poco.**

Richard llegó hasta ellos y les interrumpió cortésmente. Se llevó a Michael y le pidió a Arthur que fuera a los camerinos a prepararse para su siguiente toma. Una vez listo, volvió a la sala acondicionada para la grabación. La escenografía era bastante sencilla, y su actuación algo extraña, si no fuera por los recientes consejos que Francis le daba no tendría idea de que hacer. Fue entonces que se percató completamente de lo genial que era Francis en su trabajo. Realmente sorprendente.

Ivan, Yao, Francis y Alfred estaban vestidos y listos. Se colocaron todos en el centro y se dieron las espaldas. Por el auricular Arthur podía escuchar las indicaciones que le hacían. Caminaron alejándose, él se quedó a medio camino mientras hablaba solo.

— **Ah, rayos. Siempre terminamos peleando.**

No había nadie más con él, así que las voces que lo acompañaban solo las escuchaba por el auricular.

— **¿Pero qué? ¿Viniste a recogerme hasta aquí?**

"**Es que quería verte Inglaterra".**

Luego entraron a escena dos personas vestidas de forma extraña para dar un poco más de realismo a la actuación. Después de todo, hablarle a la nada era algo vergonzoso.

— **Oye, oye. ¿Así que vinieron todos? Bueno, ni modo.**

— **¡Corte!**

Rápidamente le dejaron sólo y las cámaras se trasladaron al pasillo por donde iba a aparecer Alfred. Lo difícil venía ahora, tenía que actuar completamente sin ayuda para que Alfred lo viera solo.

— **¡Acción!**

— **¡Ah, Inglaterra! Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.**

— **Oye, no me despeines. Me hacen cosquillas. Ya basta, tontitos. Oye, no te me pegues tanto. Ustedes si que son… No tienen remedio.**

— **¡Corte!**

A pesar de estar algo avergonzado por la escena, se le veía más nervioso por quedar frente a frente con Alfred.

— **Buen trabajo, Arthur.**

— **Gracias.**

El asistente llegó rápido con Arthur y comenzó a empujarlo.

— **Vamos, tienes que vestirte para la siguiente escena.**

— **¿Vas a quedarte Alfred?**

Parecía más una solicitud que una pregunta. Alfred solo asintió levemente en respuesta y Arthur entonces se fue con el asistente. Alfred parecía un poco más serio y frío que de costumbre. Sin mucho animo de trabajar y bastante agotado moralmente.

— **¿Tony, tengo tiempo para quedarme?**

— **Por hoy si.**

Tony no tenía una idea clara de lo que le pasaba, no es que algo anduviera mal entre Arthur y Alfred, pero ambos parecían ajenos el uno del otro. En parte comprendía a Arthur, pero no podía reclamarle nada a Alfred.

— **Par de idiotas.**

— **¿Dijiste algo Tony?**

— **Que para la próxima escena que graben juntos no se sonrojen tanto. No sé cómo es que no los han descubierto aún.**

— **¿Me sonrojé?**

— **Parecías un bobo enamorado cuando lo veías.**

Arthur fue a hablar con Francis antes de comenzar a grabar. Necesitaba un último consejo para evitar parecer un idiota frente a Alfred.

— **¿Qué necesito para que la escena se vea lo más real posible?**

— **¿Sigues preocupado por eso? Ya te lo había dicho.**

— **Sólo necesito oírlo una vez más.**

— **Déjate llevar. Lo harás bien.**

— **Pero…**

— **Vamos, no debemos perder el tiempo, Monique va a presentar algunos de sus cuadros y le prometí ir a verla.**

La escena se desarrolló bastante bien. Arthur se desenvolvió y la gracia de Francis agregó ese toque fantástico a la escena. Alfred los miraba actuar y rabiaba de los celos. Cuando terminaron de grabar, todos se habían acercado a felicitarlos por la graciosa escena, y Alfred, que había estado conteniéndose simplemente no pudo más con todos esos enfermos sentimientos.

— **Vámonos Tony.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Esa tarde Alfred tampoco fue. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera en la que no le avisaba que no iba a asistir. Tenía algunos trabajos pendientes y mucho que estudiar pero no había hecho nada de aquello por esperar. Ya entrada la noche tocaron a su puerta, entonces con los ánimos renovados corrió a abrirla y recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo. Un ramo enorme de rosas rojas fue lo primero que vio, tan grande que no podía verse al portador.

— **Pasa Alfred.**

— **No soy Alfred.**

— **¿Tony?**

— **Estoy aquí por un encargo de Alfred. No lo malentiendas.**

— **Pasa igualmente.**

— **Alfred me pidió que te las entregara, no que te hiciera sentir bien en su lugar.**

— **Tú eres el que lo está entendiendo mal. Solo soy cortés. **

— **Olvidaba que eres inglés.**

— **¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

— **No te odio, solo me desagradas.**

— **Gracias por la aclaración. Y bien, ¿no piensas darme las flores?**

— **Te las arrojaría a la cara si no fueran tan hermosas.**

— **Claro que lo harías.**

Tony siempre era soez con él. No importaba si estaban a solas o Alfred los acompañaba, Tony simplemente parecía molestarse por el simple hecho de que estuviera vivo. Cuando lo veía no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva y contraatacar a todos sus comentarios. A veces sentía que le envidiaba por quitarle a Alfred, pero cada que se lo decía a si mismo abandonaba la idea por lo estúpida que era.

— **Puedes sentarte mientras coloco las flores en un jarrón.**

— **Solo si me aseguras que no has tenido sexo en este silla.**

— **No te preocupes, Alfred prefiere los sillones.**

— **No me refería a Alfred.**

Dejó las flores en una encimera y fue con Tony.

— **¿Qué estás tratando de decir?**

— **Lo que entendiste. Creía que eras más inteligente.**

Arthur le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara. Tony se sobó la mandíbula y le regresó el golpe.

— **Maldita bruja.**

— **¿Qué puto problema tienes conmigo?**

— **Eres tan poca cosa. No entiendo cómo es que… Maldita sea. Yo me largo.**

— **No huyas.**

— **No tengo necesidad de agarrarme a líos con una nena.**

— **¡Imbécil!**

Tony se fue azotando la puerta. Arthur tenía tanto coraje que ya no podía contenerlo. Esa noche lloró de rabia y de impotencia. Nada salía como había deseado y su vida poco a poco se estaba volviendo un infierno. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de decirle a todo el mundo que salía con Alfred si no podía siquiera con el primer homofóbico que había conocido? Alfred tenía toda la razón de no querer decirlo a nadie. Toda la maldita razón.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Bien era cierto que no se veían todos los días, a últimas fechas las visitas eran intensas pero escasas en palabras. Alfred siempre parecía estar temeroso de entrar al edificio desde que descubrió que lo estaban siguiendo. Le mandaba mensajes bastante sosos al celular pero ya no cenaban juntos. Y Arthur estaba infectado de la paranoia de Alfred. Lamentablemente para ellos, en el episodio doce de Hetalia, había sido anunciada la grabación de la guerra de independencia estadounidense. Y para el episodio trece debían dar un pequeño avance de las grabaciones. En pocas palabras, ambos se sentían condenados.

Las grabaciones iniciaron inmediatamente y para Arthur, todo aquello era simple tortura. Las escenas no le salían, tenía miedo de mirar a Alfred a la cara cada que debía hacerlo y olvidaba los diálogos a media escena. Todos se iban frustrando junto con él porque tampoco avanzaban en las escenas del episodio.

Ivan le veía preocupado. Kiku no quería entrometerse aunque lo creía necesario. Arthur trató por todos los medios de hacerlo decentemente pero no podía. Y Alfred, por más que moría de ganas de ir con él y hablarle no lo hizo. Hidekaz le pidió casi a ruegos a Francis que volviera a hablar con él y realizara un milagro de nuevo como en la anterior vez. Y mientras ellos dos hablaban, el resto se dedicó a avanzar a lo que podían pero era relativamente poco porque Arthur aparecía en casi todas las escenas.

— **¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?**

— **No entiendo a Inglaterra.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Si a mi me hicieran eso, si me abandonaran, tal vez no me tentaría el corazón. No entiendo como es que después de aquello… es que yo no lo entiendo. Que imbécil más grande.**

— **Eso es porque no has amado con la misma intensidad que él.**

Cuando escuchó eso se sintió muy mal. ¿Que él no había amado con la misma intensidad, entonces cómo era que amaba a Alfred?

— **¿Tú qué sabes?**

— **Sé mucho más de lo que crees.**

Francis lucía muy molesto.

— **Cuando uno es inmaduro emocionalmente cree que el amor se refiere únicamente al deseo y a la necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo. Pero amar es mucho más que eso; no amas realmente hasta que aprendes a no solo sentirlo en el corazón; considérate un buen amante cuando sepas amar con tolerancia, cuidado y dedicación. **

— **Francis.**

— **Una vez que lo entiendas te darás cuenta que realmente no has amado a nadie.**

La mirada de Francis era la de un hombre nostálgico, la de un hombre sabio. Arthur nunca había sentido tanta admiración por alguien.

— **No creo poder entenderlo aún.**

— **Con que lo tengas presente estará bien por ahora.**

Al final se decidió que continuarían con el capítulo. Hasta entonces, Arthur tuvo el placer de trabajar realmente con Ivan. Un joven muy alto y con un conocimiento sorprendente. Las horas de grabación junto a él fueron entretenidas y agradables. Supo entonces que Ivan poco tenía de terminar sus estudios, y de paso obtuvo varias recomendaciones.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Alfred se quedó con él luego de lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo. Durmieron abrazados y contentos. Al despertar, Alfred le dio un cálido beso de buenos días y caricias prometedoras.

— **No hay tiempo hoy Alfred.**

— **Podríamos hacer un intento.**

— **Si te tardas demasiado será más obvio que no pasaste la noche en tu casa.**

— **Tienes razón. Te prepararé el desayuno.**

— **No te preocupes, yo lo hago.**

— **Estoy preocupado Arthur, anoche no cenaste.**

— **Estábamos ocupados.**

— **Lo que tú digas.**

Un beso más interrumpido por el celular de Alfred al sonar.

— **Debe ser Tony.**

— **Será mejor que me vaya ya.**

Deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de Arthur mientras le daba un último beso. Cuando se fue, Arthur corrió a su portátil a seguir buscando información. Francis lo había dejado bastante intrigado con lo que le dijo ayer. Ya tenía leídos algunos textos históricos sobre aquella época, pero lo que le interesaba ahora era uno de los libros del francés. Con dos capítulos leídos, Arthur creía que podía volverse su admirador y comprar el resto de la colección. Se pasó las horas leyendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era hora de ir a trabajar. A punto de tomar un taxi en una inesperada casualidad Ivan se detuvo en su auto.

— **¿Qué tal Arthur?**

— **Buenas tardes.**

— **¿Vas a los estudios?**

— **Si.**

— **¿Quieres que te lleve?**

— **Me harías un enorme favor.**

— **Sube entonces.**

El transcurso pasó rápido en una amena conversación. Cuando llegaron buscaron juntos a los demás.

— **Arthur, me alegra tanto que llegaras. Ivan, debes ir a camerinos para empezar a grabar.**

— **Nos vemos Arthur.**

— **Hasta luego.**

— **Te tengo una gran noticia.**

— **De que trata.**

— **Convencí a Richard de grabar la escena bajo la lluvia. Desde muy temprano en la mañana me informé sobre el clima y hay probabilidad de que llueva hoy.**

— **No lo creo. Pensé que grabaríamos dentro con uno de esos modernos aparatos que simulan lluvia.**

— **Pero quiero que sea lo más real posible.**

— **Ni siquiera puedo terminar mis diálogos.**

— **Pero estoy seguro de que una vez te sientas en ambiente todo te será más fácil. Es más, deberías ir poniéndote el traje para que vayas entrando en ambiente.**

— **Pero ni siquiera lloverá.**

— **Pues si no llueve te lo quitas y ya.**

Hidekaz era bastante necio en algunas cosas y Arthur muy débil como para darle la contraria. Fue allá a los patios traseros y entró al remolque del vestuario. Sabía cual era el traje, así que en cuanto lo encontró se lo puso. Lo que amaba de participar en Hetalia era la ropa que usaban, los trajes de épocas bien hechos le hacían sentir de vez en cuando que era otra persona y todo se volvía un juego de niños. A veces quisiera llevarse uno de esos aunque no pudiera usarlo otra vez. El traje de esta escena era hermoso y le llenaba de orgullo patriótico. Salió con el traje puesto a encontrarse con los demás, quienes esperaban la prometida lluvia.

Alfred ya estaba preparado y le sonreía amablemente.

— **No me canso de decir lo bien que te queda ese traje.**

— **Es cierto. Me dan ganas de tomarles fotos y publicarlas en mi blog. Ambos parecen cosplayers.**

— **No tengo idea de que es eso y no me interesa saberlo.**

Hidekaz se perdió por un momento y regresó con Gilbert y una cámara fotográfica.

— **Ya le dije que no puede usarme como si fuera un objeto.**

— **Claro que recuerdo lo que me dices.**

Nadie se acostumbraba aún a la nueva apariencia de Gilbert. Su cabello rubio claro estaba teñido de un blanco que aunque extraño, le quedaba muy bien.

— **Sólo quiero que les tomes unas fotos.**

— **Se aprovecha de que Richard no está aquí.**

— **¿Dónde está tu orgullo prusiano?**

— **¡No soy prusiano!**

— **¡Ustedes dos, ¿dónde creen que van?**

Hidekaz los había visto en su inútil intento de escape. Por fortuna para ellos, la lluvia imposible de Hidekaz estaba haciendo presencia.

— **¡Ya empezó! ¡Preparen las cámaras!**

— **Se va a mojar el vestuario.**

— **Eso no importa. Van a grabarlos bajo la lluvia.**

— **Pero aún esta soleado.**

— **¡Dejen de quejarse y prepárense!**

Tras dos horas y media de espera el escenario perfecto de Hidekaz estaba preparado. Ese hombre debía tener una suerte monstruosa como para que todo le saliera tan bien. Fueron allá donde estaba más encharcado y se acomodaron. Arthur respiraba agitado por el repentino cansancio que estaba sintiendo. Se colocaron en posiciones y repasaron un poco lo que debían hacer. Era el momento para probarles a todos que podía hacerlo.

— **Primera toma.**

— **¡Acción!**

Hidekaz se dio el gusto de ser quien había dicho aquello. Alfred tenía bien sujeto el mosquete de utilería y una mirada segura. Se veía más joven y más guapo sin los lentes que usaba usualmente. La respiración agitada de Arthur se notaba perfectamente con las cámaras y aquel aire demacrado que se le veía se acentuaba de manera natural.

— **Escucha Inglaterra.**

Habló seguro.

— **Después de todo escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor. Yo… ¡ahora mismo me independizo de ti!**

Arthur sintió emociones que no conocía, y otras tantas revueltas de las que no tenía idea que se podían sentir juntas. Angustia y pena, decepción y sufrimiento, y un poco de coraje pero no tanto como para llegar a odiarle. Se puso en la situación por un momento, ¿qué haría él en caso de que Alfred decidiera irse? Realmente podría odiarle como le había dicho a Francis? ¿O por amarlo tanto no tendría corazón para hacerle daño? ¿Eso era lo que Inglaterra sentía respecto a América?

Se abalanzó contra Alfred con un súbito enojo y la escena continuó como se tenía planeada.

— **¡No lo aceptaré!**

Alfred soltó el mosquete algo sorprendido. La respiración de Arthur se hizo más errática.

— **Por eso es que en el fondo eres ingenuo. ¡Idiota!**

Todos los hombres detrás de Alfred le apuntaron. Hidekaz contenía la respiración junto con Gilbert quien a su vez sentía que podía besar a la nena de la emoción.

Arthur bajó el mosquete en un gesto de rendición. Se sentía sumamente impotente y desesperado.

— **¿Cómo podría disparar? Idiota.**

Tiró el mosquete al lodo y se dejó caer de rodillas. Repentinamente tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras trataba de detener el temblar de su cuerpo.

— **¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Diablos.**

Su voz se escuchaba tan triste. Alfred solo lo miró impactado pero nunca sin perder la esencia de América.

— **Inglaterra.**

Arthur lloraba ahora. Definitivamente si Alfred lo dejara, antes que morir, preferiría padecer una lenta agonía mientras vivía esperando volver a estar junto a él.

— **A pesar de que solías ser tan grande.**

Apenas terminó la escena fueron envueltos en toallas y llevados a los camerinos. Hidekaz no podía con la emoción. Todos hablaban de lo bien que había salido la escena y estaban ansiosos por ver el resultado final. Ya cambiados con sus ropas se reunieron con los demás para seguir hablando.

Arthur estaba algo atontado por el calor que sentía y se comportaba un poco torpe. Se recargaba de vez en cuando en el hombro de Alfred y lo veía fijamente por largos periodos. Alfred se sentía incomodo pero nunca lo apartó. Todos estaban tan emocionados que decidieron festejar a lo grande. Mandaron al buen Gilbert a comprar las bebidas y ellos se sentaron a esperar.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

El festín pasó a ser un gran festejo. Se agregaron a ellos los actores y miembros de asistencia de otros proyectos de los estudios y ya ni recordaban porqué estaban festejando. Gilbert había escondido su preciosa cámara, esa enorme y la más moderna que solo él tenía autorización de usar para que no fueran a dañarla.

Francis estaba bastante animado e incentivaba a los demás a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Alfred reía con Ivan y Feliciano, Arthur era molestado por Kiku y Hidekaz. Al final, cuando la atención estaba dispersa y en ningún lugar en concreto, se habían alejado de los demás y perdido en uno de los pasillos. Arthur se soltó a llorar en sus brazos de manera silenciosa.

— **No me dejes. Nunca.**

— **No lo haré.**

La escena resultó ser muy emotiva para Arthur.

— **¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?**

— **No.**

Alfred besaba su cabeza para reconfortarlo.

— **T-te amo tanto.**

— **Yo también te amo.**

— **¿No me dejarás?**

— **Pase lo que pase no voy a dejarte. Lo juro.**

Se abrazó más fuerte de él, no quería seguir llorando pero no podía evitarlo. Alfred tomó su rostro separándolo de su pecho y le dio un beso. Succionó su labio inferior y hundió su lengua en él de forma desesperada.

— **Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.**

Limpió con el pulgar la pequeña marca de saliva que quedó en la cara de Arthur.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Esa noche llegaron a casa a cenar. Ya en la habitación Alfred se dio cuenta que Arthur parecía perdido y mareado. No lo miraba fijamente y no podía enfocar correctamente la mirada.

— **¿Arthur?**

— **No me siento muy bien.**

— **Quieres que te lleve al hospital.**

— **Debe ser por el cansancio.**

— **Entonces descansa.**

Quedó dormido en los brazos de Alfred sin fuerzas.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Tony llamo innumerables veces a su celular, pero Alfred había sido precavido esta vez y había activado el modo silencioso. Estaba decidido a pasar la mayor parte del día con Arthur y si Tony representaba un obstáculo entonces lo ignoraría. Iban camino al hospital porque Arthur no se sentía muy bien desde anoche y en la mañana al despertar estuvo a nada de caer al piso tras desmayarse.

— **Voy a estar bien.**

— **Ese tono pálido no me convence.**

El celular seguía vibrando. Arthur tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquello tan urgente que Tony no podía dejar de marcar.

— **¿Contesto por ti?**

— **Sólo ignóralo.**

— **Se va a molestar.**

— **Ya se le pasará.**

— **¿Y si es urgente? Ha estado llamando desde muy temprano.**

— **No lo creo. Ya llegamos. ¿Te abro la puerta?**

— **No estoy discapacitado.**

Bajaron del auto luego de estacionarlo cerca a la entrada del hospital. Alfred no resistió la curiosidad y contesto la llamada.

— **¿Bueno?**

— **¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no contestas?**

— **Estaba ocupado.**

— **¿Estás con Arthur?**

— **Alfred, voy a adelantarme.**

— **Si.**

— **¿Has visto las noticias?**

— **No he prendido la televisión para nada.**

— **Alfred, esto es malo.**

— **¿Qué tan malo?**

— **Hay un video tuyo con Arthur. Todas las televisoras lo están pasando en cada maldito programa y en los periódicos publicaron fotografías de ustedes.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Todo el maldito país lo sabe!**

No podía ser… ¿Cómo?

— **¿Alfred? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Alfred!**

Colgó la llamada y fue tras Arthur. Lo encontró hablando con una de las enfermeras completamente despreocupado. Había poca gente en la sala de espera.

— **Tengo una cita con el doctor Stewart.**

— **¿Señor Kirkland?**

— **Sí.**

— **Acompáñeme entonces, el doctor lo espera.**

— **¿Alfred, vienes?**

Todos los miraban, todos estaban pendientes de lo que hacían, de lo que decían. Y si no era así Alfred estaba tan impactado que no lo veía.

— **Si.**

Caminó tras él como perro asustado al paso lento que Arthur llevaba. La enfermera tocó en el consultorio y les abrió la puerta para que pasaran. Sentado tras el escritorio el elegante pelirrojo les esperaba.

— **Tomen asiento.**

La enfermera cerró la puerta al marcharse.

— **Debo decir que me sorprendió tu llamada Arthur.**

— **Bueno, dijiste que podía pedirte ayuda si lo necesitaba.**

— **Y no me retracto.**

Se levantó de la silla y fue por sus instrumentos. Lo checó de una manera general, le tomó la presión, la temperatura y escuchó su corazón.

— **Estás muy pálido.**

Alfred estaba quietecito como niño regañado sin decir nada mientras James miraba las manos de Arthur.

— **Este color no me gusta. Creo saber lo que tienes.**

— **¿Es grave?**

Dijo Alfred luego de tanto silencio.

— **No lo creo. Pero si no se atiende podría serlo. **

Había despertado más pronto de lo que esperaban. Estaba recostado en una camilla improvisada en el camerino, un médico y un apuesto hombre pelirrojo lo miraban

— **Dime de nuevo cómo te sientes.**

— **Cansado, mareado y bastante débil. Esta mañana me desmayé.**

James se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a anotar bastante rápido en la computadora.

— **¿Has estado comiendo bien últimamente?**

— **¿Arthur?**

Alfred lo miró seriamente.

— **Almorcé esta mañana.**

— **¿Y los demás días?**

— **Bueno, me he saltado algunas comidas. Tenía mucho que estudiar y estaba algo deprimido.**

— **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Arthur?**

— **No creí que fuera importante. No te enojes Alfred.**

— **Quédense aquí. Volveré en un momento.**

James salió del consultorio sin decir más. Volvió con una bandeja con tubos, una cintilla, algodones y más.

— **¿Para qué es eso?**

— **Voy a tomarte unas muestras de sangre.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Temes a las agujas?**

— **N-no.**

James sacó uno guantes de látex de una caja en el escritorio y se los puso.

— **No va a dolerte.**

— **A-Alfred…**

— **¿Te molestaría ayudarme Alfred? Lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar que se mueva o que escape.**

— **A-Alfred… no.**

— **Es por tu bien Arthur.**

James desocupó un área en su escritorio y colocó la bandeja con el material en el. Se sentó a un lado del mueble y le indicó a Alfred que acomodara la silla de Arthur cerca para que pudiera apoyar su brazo. Aún sin fuerzas Arthur les dio bastante batalla. Decía que no tenía miedo pero no se quedaba quieto por más que lo sujetaban. Pero lo lograron sin dañarlo en el proceso.

James vertió la sangre en los diferentes tubos y desecho la jeringa.

— **Voy a llevar las muestras al laboratorio. Por ser un favor especial muy probablemente vuelva de una vez con los resultados. Esperen mientras tanto.**

Y salió de nuevo. Arthur estaba enojado con Alfred por no haberlo ayudado, y este a su vez bastante divertido por la reacción de Arthur.

— **No sabía que le temieras a las agujas.**

— **No les tengo miedo.**

— **¿Entonces a qué?**

— **La sangre no me gusta.**

— **Ya sabía yo que era algo así. Se me había muy extraño que no te gustaran los piquetes si han sido varios los que te he dado.**

— **Que idiota.**

— **Admite que fue buena.**

— **¿Crees… que sea algo grave?**

— **Espero que no. Arthur… hay algo que tengo que decirte.**

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Pues… es sobre la llamada de Tony.**

— **¿Qué pasa con ese idiota?**

— **Tengo miedo Arthur.**

— **¿Qué te dijo?**

— **Lo saben.**

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **Parece ser que hemos sido descubiertos.**

— **¿Que estamos saliendo?**

— **Exacto.**

— **Oh, Alfred, ¿pero cómo?**

— **No lo sé.**

— **¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**

— **Eso no es importante ahora.**

— **Actúas tan calmado. ¿Estás bien?**

— **Estoy a punto de explotar.**

Entrelazó los dedos con la mano de Alfred con la que no le habían pinchado.

— **Vamos a estar bien. Lo prometo.**

— **No lo dudo.**

James volvió al poco tiempo después con los resultados.

— **¿Has tenido una hemorragia reciente Arthur?**

— **No una grave.**

— **¿Tal vez una lo suficientemente grave como para que tu hemoglobina actual sea de 6?**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Tienes anemia.**

— **¿Eso es grave?**

Preguntó Alfred algo desconcertado por su poco conocimiento en el tema.

— **Bueno, en cierta forma lo es. La hemoglobina es la que dota a las células rojas de la capacidad de transportar oxigeno. Si carece de esta, su cuerpo no se oxigena correctamente. Por eso se siente cansado y débil. Arthur, tendré que recetarte hierro y mantenerte en tratamiento un tiempo hasta que tus niveles de hemoglobina vuelvan a ser normales.**

— **¿Y si no suben?**

— **Entonces tendremos que cambiar el tratamiento y muy probablemente trasfundirte sangre. Por mientras, mandaré a realizar pruebas más específicas para un mejor tratamiento.**

Alfred y Arthur lo miraron asustados.

— **Pero no se preocupen, algunos pacientes se recuperan bastante bien. Obviamente tendrás que comer a tus horas y dejar de saltarte las comidas.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Regresaron al departamento con un silencio molesto. Alfred no podía creer que Arthur se hubiera descuidado tanto.

— **¿Estás molesto?**

— **¿Por qué habría de estarlo?**

— **No tenía intención de que esto pasara.**

— **¿Cómo pudiste descuidarte tanto?**

— **Estaba deprimido. No me daba hambre.**

— **Si hubiera estado más tiempo contigo no te habría dejado hacerlo.**

— **Si hubieras estado más tiempo conmigo no lo habría hecho en principio.**

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Arthur pero ni siquiera pudieron estacionarse. Montones de periodistas, camarógrafos y chismosos rodeaban el lugar.

— **¿Qué pasa Alfred?**

— **Nos encontraron. ¡Carajo!**

Puso en reversa la marcha del carro y huyó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Le aventó el celular a Arthur de manera descuidada.

— **Llama a Tony y dile que necesitamos ayuda.**

— **¿Yo?**

— **¿Quieres que deje de manejar para que lo llame?**

— **No tienes que hablarme así.**

Buscó en la agenda del teléfono y marcó el número de Tony.

— **Hasta que te dignas a hablar idiota.**

— **No soy Alfred.**

— **Oh chica, no esperaba una llamada tuya.**

— **Alfred no lo soporto.**

— **Pregúntale si hay periodistas en mi casa.**

— **¿Por qué no me pasas al súper hombre?**

— **No puede, está manejando. Quiere saber si hay periodistas en su casa.**

— **Muy pocos, dile que los estoy esperando aquí y que se den prisa antes de que no pueda contenerlos.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **Oye chica, antes de que cuelgues dile que tendré que tomar prestada su moto.**

— **¡No soy una chica!**

— **Adiós.**

— **¿****Qué****te****dijo****?**

— **Que podemos ir a tu casa. Ya tiene resuelto el como vamos a entrar.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa no había nadie esperándolos. Alfred colocó su auto en el enorme garaje que tenía para sus automóviles y entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa.

— **¿Vamos a estar encerrados para siempre?**

— **Lo primero que voy a hacer es llamar a los estudios y decirles que no tenemos manera de ir a las grabaciones.**

— **¿Hasta cuando?**

— **Hasta que pase toda esta locura.**

— **Tengo que ir a clases mañana.**

— **Y yo tenía que comprar comida para el gato.**

— **No tienes gato.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

La tarde se les fue en nada. Arthur paseaba por la casa cerrando todas las ventanas y las puertas, bajando las cortinas y mirando entre ellas vigilante a la presencia de cualquier intruso. Alfred veía en la televisión todos los programas de chismes para darse una idea de lo que decían de ellos. En uno de ellos la nota había sido: "América e Inglaterra. Una relación de hermanos llevada más allá en la vida real". Las otras habían sido más groseras. Aunque el día pasó relativamente fácil, aquella apacible calma no era más que la que auguraba la tormenta.

Presentarse de vuelta a los estudios había sido muy difícil para ambos. Todos los miraban ya sea con pena, con asco o indiferencia. Uno de los asistentes incluso había renunciado en cuanto se entero de aquello. Por las noticias circulaba una nota bastante hiriente sobre la reciente visita de Arthur al médico. Nunca supieron cómo es que se habían enterado de ello. Los periodistas dormían en el jardín descuidado de Alfred tratando de tomar una imagen de ellos tras los enormes cristales y a Arthur en la universidad no le iba mejor.

El suplicio parecía no tener fin, pero lo tuvo hasta que ambos se presentaron a los medios a través de una rueda de prensa organizada por el buen Tony. Les había dicho que aquello no tenía solución y que si realmente querían seguir estando juntos lo mejor que podían hacer era confirmar que estaban saliendo. Darles algo de que hablar y esperar a que se cansaran.

Las palabras de Arthur habían sido:** "Estoy harto y exhausto de dar la cara y de afrontarlos como si fuera mi obligación rendir cuentas por lo que hago. De ser perseguido como un animal por quien soy".**

Alfred sólo pudo decir:** Arthur me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Aprendí a ser tolerante y a amarme por quien soy gracias a él". **Mostrando de esta forma que ya no le importaban los demás.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_Después de Historias y Estrellas…_

Cuando terminó el programa Francis se había despedido de él con un fuerte abrazo y sus debidas felicitaciones. Estaba orgulloso por lo mucho que Alfred había crecido como persona en este tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Volvió en su carro a la casa en la que vivía con Arthur luego de lo que pareció ser un interminable programa. El primero al que iba luego de que se descubriera su relación.

Bajó del auto y contempló el hermoso jardín de Arthur. Suspiró un poco cansado e ingresó por la puerta trasera. La casa lucía impecable como siempre. Los sillones estaban acomodados debidamente pero no había nadie.

— **¿Arthur? ¿Dónde estás?**

— **Búscame.**

Su voz sonaba en la habitación, Arthur era tan obvio a veces. Entró en ella pero no lo encontró. Buscó en el baño y en el cuarto del armario. Cuando regresó a la alcoba Arthur lo veía divertido desde la cama.

— **¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

— **Me escondí debajo de la cama.**

— **¿Viste el programa?**

— **Por supuesto.**

— **Fui un fracaso.**

— **A mi me pareció que no. Y las últimas palabras… fueron hermosas.**

Alfred se aventó sobre él a llorar en su pecho. El programa había revivido en ellos viejos sentimientos amargos y desagradables pero daba, de una vez por todas final a esa etapa tan dolorosa que vivieron.

— **Yo también te amo Alfred.**

Luego de Alfred se calmara volvieron a hablar.

— **¿Preparaste la cena?**

— **Pedí pizza para la ocasión.**

— **Quieres que comamos ya o…**

— **¿O qué?**

— **¿O quieres que te haga el amor?**

— **La pizza me parece mejor.**

Los ojos de Arthur brillaban tanto o más que los de Alfred. Pasó sus brazos por el pecho del ojiazul y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Alfred se apoyó en sus antebrazos sobre Arthur y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— **Cenemos entonces.**

Ese primer beso de la noche era calmado. Alfred cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia entre ellos mientras Arthur tocaba su pecho por debajo de la ropa. Se hundió más en el colchón cuando Arthur acarició un pezón con sus dedos y pegó más sus bocas ante la caricia de su miembro por sobre la ropa. Se alejó de su boca y le besó el cuello. Arthur se removía inquieto cada que él hacía eso y a él le gustaba porque sus cuerpos se rozaban.

— **Al…**

Lamió de un lado a otro, pasando la punta de la lengua por todo el frente de su cuello haciéndole retorcerse. Presionó con ella el bulto que sobresalía en su garganta provocándole escalofríos. Las manos de Arthur se quedaron quietas mientras era apabullado por las caricias húmedas de Alfred. Gimió por primera vez cuando succionó fuerte y preciso al centro de su clavícula. Alfred lo dejó en paz para arrodillarse y sacarse la camisa. Las manos de Arthur fueron directamente a su torso marcado en cuanto pudo arrodillarse frente a Alfred. El pantalón elegante que había sido usado esa noche se lo quitó con dificultad para evitar que Arthur dejara de besarle el pecho. Parecía un lindo gato besándolo de esa forma tan delicada; como si muriera de vergüenza por hacerlo pero con suficientes ganas como para seguir haciéndolo.

El único que seguía vestido era Arthur con su camisa blanca y larga y ese pantalón corto azul. Con las manos en la cabeza de Arthur lo despegó de su pecho y la puso frente a su rostro. Sacó su lengua hacia la de él sin estar lo suficientemente cerca en un gesto que les gustaba, de esa manera, cuando se acercaron lo primero que estuvo en contacto fueron sus lenguas y no sus labios. Acarició su trasero por el pantalón y hundió algunos dedos entre sus glúteos en un intento de decirle que se estaba perdiendo de lo bueno por llevar aún la ropa puesta.

Arthur deshizo el beso y se lanzó a lamer su oreja izquierda con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una invitación bastante obvia a que le quitara la ropa. Comenzó tocando el resorte de la prenda, estirándolo y metiendo bajo la ropa interior su mano derecha tan abajo que acariciaba la parte interna de su pierna con los dedos. Con la mano izquierda comenzó a deslizar la ropa poco a poco hasta las rodillas flexionadas de Arthur.

— **Vamos a empezar con las preparaciones.**

Con las dos manos en su cadera lo acomodó sobre la cama boca abajo pero sostenido con brazos y piernas.

— **Veamos que tan buena es la pizza.**

Terminó de quitarle la ropa, a excepción de la camisa y le separó las piernas. Arthur tenía la cabeza entre los brazos flexionados y veía a Alfred por entre sus piernas. Así se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando lo vio acercarse a su trasero. Mientras le separaba los glúteos con las manos él deslizaba su lengua arriba y abajo entre ellos. Arthur bufó del gusto mientras separaba más las piernas. Alfred se dio el lujo de hacerlo sufrir un poco con la espera tonteando con su lengua hiendo por todos lados o rodeando pero nunca llegando. Le hizo un moretón bastante llamativo en el muslo izquierdo y luego se compadeció de él. Primero lo besó quedito. Luego probó deslizando su lengua un poco y terminó cuando humedeció lo suficiente como para que no le doliera luego.

— **No está tan mal.**

— **¿Puedes dejar de hablar de comida?**

— **Es divertido.**

— **No me parece. Vas a hacer que termine pensando en el hambre que tengo y pierda interés en esto.**

— **Ya no hablaré de comida entonces.**

Se metió el dedo pulgar a la boca y luego rozó con el la entrada de Arthur. Lo hundió con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo.

— **¿Te duele?**

— **Un poco.**

— **¿Crees que pueda poner otro?**

— **Dame más tiempo.**

Con ese dedo acarició los músculos tratando de relajarlos.

— **Tienes que respirar profundamente.**

— **Lo sé... aghh. Te dije que esperaras.**

— **Sólo es otro dedo más.**

— **Eres incorregible.**

Esta vez la preparación había sido bastante lenta, pero Alfred sabía que siempre valía la pena esperar lo que se necesitara. Se tumbó a un lado de Arthur y buscó debajo de la almohada el empaque del lubricante. Arthur agarró la otra almohada y la colocó abajo donde iría su cadera. Se recostó boca arriba junto a Alfred esperando a que se preparara.

— **¿Listo?**

— **Nunca voy a estarlo más que ahora.**

— **De acuerdo.**

Una vez que había cubierto su miembro con el lubricante se puso de costado en la cama apoyándose en el codo de su brazo izquierdo tratando de pegarse lo más que se podía a Arthur. El inglés tuvo que levantar las piernas y pasarlas sobre el otro para que se acercara lo suficiente.

— **No te olvides de respirar.**

— **No soy idiota.**

— **La última vez no fuimos cuidadosos y te lastimaste. No puedo evitar preocuparme.**

— **Deja de hablar y hazlo.**

— **Y luego dices que soy yo el que no entiende.**

Puso su miembro realmente cerca, pero no se basó en lo que sentía para darse cuenta de como tenía que moverse. Su atención estaba puesta en la cara de Arthur.

— **No me había fijado que cierras los ojos cuando voy entrando.**

— **¿E-eso es im-portan-te?**

— **Y curvas la boca.**

— **Al-fred.**

— **Quiero ver todos tus gestos.**

Comenzó moviéndose lento porque Arthur aún no habría los ojos. Aceleró el ritmo cuando entreabrió un poco los ojos y terminó moviéndose a toda velocidad cuando no estuvieron cerrados por completo.

— **Hay tanto… t-tanto que no se… de ti.**

Arthur escondió la cara en su pecho.

— **¿Por qué… estás tan rojo?**

— **Se ll-llama rubor sexual y… es… nor-mal.**

— **¿En serio?**

— **Tú… cuando… vas a t-terminar, también… tam-también te ves así.**

— **Cuando hablas así… me enciendes.**

Se encontraron sus miradas con los rostros tan cerca y se sonrieron. Entrelazaron sus manos unos instantes antes de usarlas para estimular el miembro de Arthur. Alfred se sacudió de una manera extraña.

— **¿Qué fue eso?**

— **Lo sient…o.**

— **¿Pu… edes hacerlo… otra vez?**

— **Sólo… si me… ayudas.**

Apretó la mano de Alfred y la obligó a ir más rápido por su miembro. Entonces, inconscientemente comenzó a apretar el miembro de Alfred.

— **¡Arthur!**

Alfred eyaculó dentro de él y se perdió por un momento de la realidad luego del agitado final que había tenido. Arthur sentía que dentro de nada terminaría también, así que siguió acariciándose con la mano de Alfred. Cuando lo hizo, Alfred se quejó por la sensibilidad posterior al orgasmo pudiendo haberlo evitado de haber salido a tiempo.

— **¿Alfred?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **La pizza debe haberse enfriado ya.**

**

* * *

**

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?

1) Primero que nada, no vayan a odiar a Tony, Tony es cool y aparentemente tiene sus razones para portarse así.

2) Un fragmento de la conversación entre Arthur y Alfred sobre la "violación" esta basada en un video de Huevo Cartoon. Lo digo por si a alguien le parecía conocido.

3) Se supone que este episodio iba a ser bastante depresivo, pero por más deprimida que me sienta simplemente no puedo escribir algo así. Obtuve la inspiración para este episodio debido a la situación que se está viviendo en mi ciudad: Homofobia. Por eso en esta ocasión los personajes parecen estar acomplejados con ser "descubiertos". Y si, con eso justifico que en algunas ocasiones lloraran, ellos son humanos después de todo, sienten miedo y pueden sentirse presionados. Además solo lloran entre ellos. (¿Mala justificación?... No sé)

4) ¿Por qué diablos Arthur no se había dado cuenta que tenía anemia? Bueno, hay gente que tiene cáncer y tampoco lo sabe. Las actividades físicas de Arthur no son tan exigentes, así que no presentó los peores síntomas mientras no fue realmente presionado tanto física como mentalmente (Y no, tener actividades nocturnas con Alfred no cuenta, que yo solo escriba escenas donde directa o indirectamente se les mencione no quiere decir que todos los días lo hagan).

5) No estoy segura si a alguien le parezcan algo... exageradas o vulgares las escenas sexuales pero de todos modos haré esta pequeña aclaración. Creo que la relación que Alfred y Arthur llevan es lo bastante madura y seria como para justificarles. Por lo menos nunca ha sido mi intención que de esa impresión. Soy una tonta romántica que cree en las relaciones en las que la pareja tiene tanta intimidad y confianza entre ella que se es capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa, de bromear en los momentos intensos y saber pedir y dar a la hora de hacer el amor.

Si me equivoco en algo, bueno, soy humana imperfecta.

Ya saben, pueden dejar sus comentarios y si se trata de alguna duda trataré de contestarla en el mayor tiempo posible.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, después de todo... esto esta hecho para el goce de los fanáticos... ¿No?

Nos leemos luego.


	5. Detrás de cámaras

!Hola hola! Al fin actualización.

No me siento muy convencida con este episodio, pero me gusta bastante.

Dejaré que ustedes decidan que tan bueno es.

Escuché la canción de Mirotic de DBSK mientras lo escribía y de ella nació la inspiración para el baile de Alfred. ¿Tienen curiosidad de qué les hablo? ¡Pues a leer se ha dicho!

La advertencias son las mismas de siempre. Comentarios al final por si a alguien le interesa.

* * *

_**Detrás de cámaras**_

Lavar los trastes no era su labor hogareña preferida pero lo hacía cada que Arthur no lo hacía. Los platos se le resbalaban con el jabón y las manos se le maltrataban, los vasos no quedaban tan limpios a la primera tallada y por lo general debía tener mucho cuidado a la hora de lavar los cuchillos para no cortarse. Siendo solo dos personas las que vivían en aquella casa tan grande él simplemente no discernía el como podían crear tanto desorden. Él no era hombre de casa, no lavaba su ropa, no tendía su cama ni limpiaba el piso, mucho menos le quitaba el polvo a los muebles; obviamente su mal humor se debía a los esporádicos cambios y rutinas que fueron emergiendo a la llegada de Arthur.

La mayoría del tiempo lo disfrutaba a su lado, se la pasaban besándose y acariciándose, jugando y tonteando en el maravilloso tiempo libre pero Alfred realmente odiaba el tiempo del quehacer. Antes, una llamada a Tony lo resolvía todo, ahora, cada cosa que no estaba en su lugar debía ser acomodada por Arthur o, en el peor de los casos, por él. Había productos para la limpieza que ni siquiera sabía para que servían. Ambos habían vivido desde muy jóvenes por si solos y haciéndose relativamente responsables de si mismos; aparentemente Arthur había aprendido muy bien el como vivir solo sin depender en su mayoría de los demás mientras Alfred había aprendido que los otros podían hacer las cosas por él.

Arthur era considerado y no lo cargaba con el trabajo, pero si salía a trabajar en su jardín Alfred simplemente no lo veía más hasta pasar unas cuantas horas con toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisiese pero luego, se sentía un poco culpable por dejarle todo el trabajo. Por eso, muy de vez en cuando ayudaba con lo que podía, hasta que recordaba que eso no era lo suyo. Cansado del maldito plato que no se quedaba quieto por más que lo paraba entre los vasos fue a buscar su celular para llamar a la única persona con la que podía quejarse.

— **Diga.**

— **¡Tony! Me alegra escuchar tu voz, no tienes idea de lo aburrido que estoy.**

— **¿La vida marital te está agobiando tan pronto?**

— **No es eso, es que me aburro.**

— **¿Quieres salir a algún lado?**

— **Me encantaría pero no puedo. Tengo que terminar de limpiar.**

La risa de Tony se escuchaba perfectamente por el auricular de su celular.

— **Nunca creí que te escucharía decir algo así. ¿Entonces para que me llamaste?**

— **Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Arthur está regando las plantas y estoy solo en la casa.**

Se aventó en el sillón tirando unos cuantos cojines. La responsabilidad estaba desapareciendo.

— **¿Sabes de algún buen programa en la televisión?**

— **Sé de un buen lugar que van a inaugurar esta noche.**

Hacía tanto que no salía, realmente tanto. Eso solo incrementaba el deseo de ceder a la tentación.

— **Podrías contratar a alguien que se encargue de la limpieza y olvidarte del problema.**

— **O comprar un lavavajillas.**

— **¿No quieres una lavadora también?**

— **Ya compré una la semana pasada.**

— **¡Dios! Esto es grave Alfred, la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa te encontraré con un lindo mandil rosado con holanes.**

— **¿Qué debo hacer?**

— **Salir con tu mejor amigo Tony.**

— **Tal vez sea una buena idea ir los tres juntos.**

— **¿Los tres?**

— **Claro, Arthur tú y yo.**

— **Sabes, tengo algo repentino que hacer, te llamo luego.**

Y colgó, Alfred se quedó esperando escuchar su voz, luego miró la pantalla de su móvil y desistió del intento. ¿Se habría enfadado?

— **Tony se comporta un tanto extraño desde lo mío con Arthur.**

¿Qué razón tendría Tony para sentirse tan incómodo al respecto?

— **Me temo que ya estoy desvariando.**

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón para no tener que volver a buscarlo y emprendió marcha hacia uno de los ventanales en busca de Arthur. El cielo se iba tiñendo de un naranja precioso conforme se acercaba el atardecer; Arthur, completamente despreocupado presionaba la tierra de uno de los rosales y arrancaba las malas hierbas. Lo hacía con tanta devoción y tanto gusto que Alfred no podía recriminarle el abandono. Eran esos pequeños detalles, esos gestos que tenía al concentrarse en lo que gozaba los que a Alfred le encantaban.

La convivencia le tenía aturdido y molesto de alguna forma; precisamente aquellos momentos cuando extrañaba su privacidad y el tener la casa para si solo. Indudablemente Arthur también debía extrañarles algunas veces pero, esos buenos momentos que compartían juntos hacían parecer insignificantes a los otros y entonces, la molestia desaparecía y aquella rara vez que volvía a hacerse presente duraba menos y perdía intensidad. Solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Cuando Arthur se sintió satisfecho con la apariencia de su jardín, ese que él mismo había plantado, regado y cuidado, decidió que era hora de volver al interior de la casa. Aunque lucía menor y menos despampanante en comparación de los otros, Arthur se sentía enormemente satisfecho porque era él quien lo mantenía, era completamente su trabajo dando frutos y echando raíces y no el trabajo de un jardinero caro.

Se quitó los guantes y los colocó junto con sus herramientas en su respectiva caja. Se limpió el sudor con la franela que llevaba. Limpió sus botas, les retiró toda la tierra que pudo y se las cambió por unos zapatos. Esperaba encontrar a Alfred sentado o descansando por ahí pero no estaba.

— **¿Alfred?**

— **Dime.**

Apareció por el pasillo envuelto en una sábana. Caminó despacio hacia él aparentemente desnudo. Arthur se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta mientras el andar descarado de Alfred le elevaba el ritmo cardiaco.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Seduciéndote.**

La sábana cayó por inercia rozándole la piel. Se deslizó descarada y aterrizó presurosa. La convivencia le había mostrado muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Arthur no era inmune a su cuerpo desnudo. Que podía distraerlo literalmente de cualquier cosa si él se paseaba por la casa así y que Arthur moría de las ganas, la mayoría de las veces, de lanzarse contra él.

— **¿Está funcionando Arthur?**

— **¿Tú que crees?**

Con algunos pasos de distancia entre ellos, Alfred se aprovechó de que no podían entrar en contacto directo. Con su mano derecha en el pecho y tres de sus dedos delineó su propio torso despacio y calmado.

— **Que si.**

Llegó hasta su ingle y reptó de vuelta hacía arriba hasta llegar a su cuello. Si bien Arthur se mantenía quieto sin hacer más, nunca dejó de seguir el condenado movimiento de su mano con los ojos. Tragó saliva ante la vista y enervó por el deseo.

— **¿Quieres tocar?**

De alguna forma le estaba castigando por prestarle más atención a su jardín que a él. Alfred rabiaba de vez en cuando por los celos ante la razón más estúpida pero nunca le hacía daño. Arthur podía ser muy apasionado y atrevido en la intimidad, pero Alfred siempre sabía darse a desear.

— **¿Arthur?**

Caminó a su lado y le rodeó en su andar. Cada que Alfred se movía Arthur podía ver en plenitud el movimiento de su cuerpo, como se tensaban y destensaban sus músculos, como se flexionaban sus piernas y como se balanceaba su…

— **Sigue haciéndolo.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

— **Balancear tu…**

Bajó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Luego se sonrojó al saberse descubierto por Alfred.

— **Balancearte, quise decir balancearte.**

— **¿Estás seguro?**

Sopló en su oído.

— **S-sí.**

Respondió Arthur completamente atontado ya envuelto en los brazos de Alfred. Dejó que siguiera soplando en su oído olvidándose por completo de lo demás. Cerró los ojos cuando la punta de la lengua de Alfred le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

— **¿Completamente seguro?**

Ese susurro cálido le hizo perder por completo el hilo de la conversación.

— **Si.**

Su sonrisa triunfadora se escondió en el cuello y desapareció tras el primer bocado que le dio. Arthur se trepó sin aviso sobre Alfred, rodeándole la espalda con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos; había muy poco que hacer una vez que Arthur se ponía condescendiente. Alfred se fue derecho de espaldas contra la pared ante el repentino movimiento y sin poder tomar las fuerzas necesarias para llevárselo hasta el cuarto.

— **Arthur…**

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Podrías…bajar un poco?**

— **No quiero.**

Alfred repasó las posibilidades; caer de sentón con Arthur encima o llevarlo hasta la habitación con las fuerzas que aún no tenía. Puso sus manos bien fijas en el trasero de Arthur y lo elevó lo más que pudo en su torso, para entonces, Arthur parecía completamente prendado de él y sin intenciones de soltarse. Se despegó de la pared despacio y giró su cuerpo para colocar la espalda de Arthur sobre esta. Bueno, era hora de admitir que estaba perdiendo el control.

— **¡Oh Alfred!**

— **Necesito pensar un momento.**

— **¡Alfred!**

— **Silencio.**

— **¡Se me está enterrando un clavo!**

— **¡Lo siento!**

Separó a Arthur de la pared desequilibrándose y cayendo de sentón sobre el piso.

— **¡Demonios!**

El trasero le había dolido bastante luego de eso.

— **Oh, Alfred, ¿quieres hacerlo en el pasillo?**

Se miraron intensamente y rieron luego.

— **Me has bajado el calentón.**

— **Eso no es gracioso.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El impresionante método prusiano para deshacerse del molesto japonés._

I

**¡Gilbert, graba esta escena!**

**¡Gilbert, toma más fotos!**

**¡Gilbert, compra bebidas!**

**¡Gilbert, enfoca esta parte!**

**¡Gilbert, cuidado con la cámara!**

**¡Gilbert, lleva la cinta a edición!**

Mañana y tarde, tarde y noche, noche y madrugada escuchaba incesantemente la voz de ese japonés dándole órdenes. Si no era por trabajo era por capricho, si no era por necesidad era para recalcar poder o sencillamente para demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba molestarlo. Gilbert era un habilidoso del lente, tanto en cámaras fotográficas como las de video. Un maestro en lo que hacía, la celebridad detrás de las cámaras, la…

— **Gilbert, mi prusiano favorito. ¿Podrías traerme una de las nuevas cámaras?**

La aparente chacha de Hidekaz desde que Richard le había dado un limitado control sobre la mayoría de la producción.

— **¿Me ve cara de criado?**

— **Richard dijo que podía pedirte lo que quisiera.**

— **No soy un objeto y no soy prusiano.**

Al principio debatía con la misma intensidad, con el pasar de los días y las conversaciones se había vuelto aburrido rebatir con él.

— **¿Y ahora para qué?**

—**Quiero fotos de Arthur y Alfred con sus trajes. La vez anterior se salvaron, esta vez no lo harán.**

Gilbert fue a buscar su cámara. De regreso vislumbró a Alfred y Arthur tonteando como siempre, por lo menos desde que lo de ellos dos se había descubierto. Se colgó la cámara al cuello, la encendió y les enfocó. Gilbert tenía una pasión oculta, tomaba fotos a las personas cada que podía cuando creía que lo ameritaban.

— **Voy a enseñarte como se hace. Tomas la aguja así y luego la ensartas en la tela. ¿Ves que no es difícil?**

Aparentemente ni siquiera le veían, ambos parecían sumamente concentrados en el bordar de Arthur.

— **No entiendo. Y tampoco sabía que podías hacer eso.**

— **Tuve que aprender para poder grabar la escena.**

— **Y por qué sigues cosiendo.**

— **Lo hago para no aburrirme.**

— **¿Te aburres conmigo?**

— **Claro que no.**

Arthur le dio un beso en la nariz y volvió a su costura. Alfred estaba relativamente calmado mientras los demás grababan. Un día normal de trabajo. Llevaban la ropa para su siguiente escena y esperaban sentados un poco apartados de los demás. No es que él fuera un acosador, era solo que podía ver en las personas lo que la mayoría no notaba o pasaba por alto y le gustaba captarlo en imágenes. La cámara era silenciosa y rápida, una vez tuvo las fotos que quería de ellos regresó con Hidekaz.

— **¿Y la cámara?**

— **Esta cámara es mejor.**

— **Esa cámara ya está vieja. ¿Seguro que sirve?**

— **¡Nunca se le ocurra hablar mal de la nena!**

No era una cámara vieja aunque no era de un modelo reciente, ¿cómo podía algo mantenerse reciente en un país donde los modelos cambian cada semana?

— **¡Diablos! Alfred y Arthur ya se van a grabar.**

— **Aparentemente esta vez tampoco obtuvo sus fotografías.**

Por su comunicador recibió la orden de Richard de volver al trabajo inmediatamente.

— **Tengo que marcharme ya.**

Hidekaz se quedó quejándose de su mala suerte y de la ineptitud del camarógrafo así que él estaba oficialmente libre del japonés por el día. ¡Punto bueno para Gilbert!

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Alfred no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido anoche y sus planes románticos que fracasaron luego del tremendo golpe que se dio, incluso parecía un poco frustrado con aquello.

— **¿No te parece sorprendente que ya estemos grabando el episodio veintinueve?**

— **Me sentiré sorprendido cuando grabemos una película.**

— **Que ocurrencias Alfred, no creo que algún día se grabe una película de Hetalia.**

— **¡Arthur! ¡Presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo!**

— **¡Sí!**

Richard tenía un tono que no deba lugar a replicas.

— **Repasemos lo que van a hacer. Arthur, sacas el bote del helado; Alfred, bueno, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **¡¿Está listo el cableado?**

Gritó a los hombres encargados del vuelo de Alfred.

— **Si.**

— **Entonces todos tomen posiciones. Vamos a empezar a grabar.**

— **Sexta escena, primera toma.**

— **¡Acción!**

Con el plátano en la mano Arthur se agachó a ver lo que había dentro de la caja.

— **Oye América. Dentro de las provisiones que llegaron hay helado. Yo no voy a comerlo, ¿lo harías tú?**

Alfred giró a verlo con cara ensoñada.

— **¿Helado? ¡A veces eres tan considerado!**

Y corrió tras él.

— **¡Corte! Muy bien, solo que me gustaría que pusieras tus brazos detrás a la hora de correr Alfred.**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Comenzaremos a grabar desde tu último diálogo Alfred. ¡Listos!**

— **Sexta escena, segunda toma.**

— **¡Acción!**

— **¿Helado? ¡A veces eres tan considerado!**

Alfred volvió a correr hacia Arthur realizando la petición de Richard de colocar sus brazos atrás. Piso la cáscara de la banana como estaba previsto y al instante fue tironeado y sostenido en el aire por el cableado con el que le habían sujetado anteriormente. La escena se desarrolló lentamente en un efecto tardío para poder dar la impresión de que la distancia que recorría era mayor a la real.

— **¡Helado!**

Y aterrizó en un cómodo colchón de cabeza. Los demás efectos serían agregados posteriormente.

— **¡Corte! Mañana grabaremos la escena de la camilla. Buen trabajo a todos, ya nos podemos retirar a descansar.**

Gilbert apagó la cámara y se bajó del asiento.

— **Excelente trabajo Gilbert.**

Richard le palmeaba el hombro como de costumbre.

— **Muchas gracias.**

— **Gilbert, sobre el favor que me pediste.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Tienes permiso de ausentarte mañana.**

— **¿Es en serio?**

— **Claro, y más vale que te des prisa en marcharte o terminaré arrepintiéndome de hacerlo.**

— **No se diga más entonces, nos vemos.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El impresionante método prusiano para deshacerse del molesto japonés._

_II_

La mañana era preciosa sin lugar a dudas, el aire fresco se paseaba por la pequeña terraza de su humilde hogar y todo aquello en conjunto con su buen humor no hacía mas que augurarle un buen día. Vaciaba la memoria de su cámara para las nuevas fotografías que tomaría esta tarde en el festival y de paso revisaba aquellas con las que participaría. Lamentaba no poder usar las que tomó en los estudios, en especial las de Francis con su bonita hija, la de Ivan mirando el cielo distraído y la de Arthur dándole un beso cariñoso en la nariz a Alfred. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

Se terminó de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su bebida y puso los pies sobre la mesita para disfrutar de un buen momento de tranquilidad. Respiró profundo el aire y recargó su cabeza completamente en el respaldo de la silla. Definitivamente este sería un buen día. El celular comenzó a emitir esa cancioncita asignada al número de su hermano, por lo que lo sacó de su maletín y contestó la llamada.

— **¿Qué pasa Ludwig? Creí que estarías en grabaciones.**

— **Y lo estaba, hasta que… Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.**

— **¿Gilbert?**

— **¿Qué diablos haces llamándome?**

— **Me parece tan extraño escucharte hablarme de tú.**

— **¿Qué quiere?**

— **¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar?**

Gilbert sencillamente presiono el botón que le daría fin a la conversación. Hoy iba a ser un buen día después de todo. Uno sin japoneses necios que molestaban y le trataban como a un objeto. Un día de descanso y renovación, de goce y disfrute, de…

— **¿Y ahora qué quiere?**

Volvió a contestar el celular.

— **Saber por qué me colgaste.**

— **No le incumbe.**

Y volvió a colgar.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

La ciudad siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle. Ya fuera una paloma al vuelo o un niño de la mano de su madre. Una bella imagen que él y la nena se encargarían de preservar, un edificio, una persona o un sentimiento.

Llegó al parque público y entregó las fotografías en un sobre al jurado. Se paseó por los corredores formados por mamparas donde montones de fotografías se exhibían y entre ellas, algunas de las suyas. Tomó imágenes de un niño llorando por su globo, de una pareja de enamorados rociándose con el agua de la fuente y de un hermoso perro que corría sobre el césped. Charló con algunos de los participantes y comentó el trabajo de algunos de ellos. Pasó una tarde agradable en el ambiente que le gustaba. Cuando repartieron los premios, no se sorprendió al enterarse de que él no había ganado nada, pero así eran las cosas, no siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere, por más que se trabaje en ello y se le deseé. Por lo menos no para él. Completamente satisfecho del buen día que había pasado, se sentó a reposar en una de las bancas del parque.

— **Hasta que te encontré.**

— **Ludwig, ¿qué haces aquí?**

— **Vine a acompañarte, ¿no puedo?**

— **Eres libre de hacer lo que gustes, siempre y cuando no me molestes.**

Aunque parecía grosero, Ludwig interpretaba correctamente aquel tono de voz.

— **¿Cómo te fue?**

— **Como siempre.**

— **Esa gente no sabe nada de arte.**

— **No necesito tu consuelo, sé que son un montón de perdedores que no saben apreciar lo bueno.**

— **Gilbert.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Me alegra saber que estás bien.**

— **¿Te gustaría festejar con tu hermano mayor como en los viejos tiempos?**

— **¿Cómo decirle que no a un hombre viejo?**

— **Muchachito majadero.**

Ludwig sonrió por aquello.

— **¿Qué esperas entonces?**

Gilbert estaba ya de pie mirándole ansioso. Ludwig pudo presenciar como en ocasiones anteriores la vitalidad que irradiaba, esa que le hacía ver más joven que él mismo a pesar de solo llevarse un año.

— **Me arrepentiré de esto luego. Por cierto, hay alguien que quería verte.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Hidekaz.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

Alfred se puso la chaqueta negra que usaba cuando salía en su motocicleta. Arthur se rociaba con la delicada y varonil fragancia que a él le encantaba y se cepillaba con los dedos el cabello.

— **¿****Estás ****listo****?**

— **¿Para salir con Tony? Nunca.**

— **Tarde o temprano tendrán que llevarse bien, que mejor que seas tú el que empiece. **

— **¿Te haría muy feliz que él y yo nos lleváramos mejor?**

— **Infinitamente****.**

— **Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada Alfred.**

— **Sé****que**** lo ****harás.**

Lo abrazó por detrás y respiró su perfume, luego le dio un beso tranquilo en el cuello.

— **Vámonos ****entonces****.**

Salieron de la casa en la motocicleta, Alfred al frente y Arthur sujetado a él, ambos con sus respectivos cascos y a una buena velocidad. Llegaron al local del que Tony le había hablado a Alfred anteriormente y descendieron del vehículo luego de haberse colocado en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento. Tony apareció detrás de ellos en su carro pero se alejó mientras buscaba donde estacionar.

— **Va a ser una buena noche. Ya lo verás.**

— **Con Tony nada es bueno.**

Susurró Arthur mientras Alfred se acercaba a Tony a saludarlo. Cuando se encontraron de frente, la sonrisa de Arthur era sumamente falsa, pero la de Tony le superaba con creces.

— **¿Qué tal, Arthur?**

— **Hola Tony. **

Alfred pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Arthur y comenzó a caminar con él.

— **Y bien Tony, qué tiene de especial este lugar.**

— **Que es un antro gay.**

— **¿****Cómo****?**

— **Oh Tony, ¿querías que te acompañáramos a buscarte una pareja?**

— **Arthur no seas ****grosero****.**

— **Lo busqué para que ambos pudieran salir sin sentirse incómodos.**

Tony siguió caminando sin esperarlos. Arthur sintió un nudo muy incómodo en el estómago luego de escuchar eso.

— **¿Tenías que ser tan ofensivo con él?**

A pesar de las cosas horribles que de vez en cuando Tony porfiaba en decir contra él, se sentía un poquito culpable, ¿La cara triste de Alfred tendría algo que ver?

— **Tú no sabes lo que él me ha dicho a mí.**

— **Dímelo**** entonces****.**

— **Olvídalo****.**

Arthur se separó de Alfred y fue tras Tony para disculparse. La cara del pelinegro parecía extraña con ese gesto de sorpresa pero cedió a la petición de Arthur de procurar pasar una agradable noche en favor de Alfred. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas lejanas a la pista de baile mientras bebían unos cuantos tragos.

— **Aquella vez creí que perdería el dedo, si no hubiera llevado a Tony al hospital hoy no lo tendría.**

Dijo mientras miraba la mano de su amigo y le enseñaba a Arthur la cicatriz que Tony tenía en el dedo medio. Arthur parecía asombrado por la peculiar anécdota y la cara de pena de Tony. Por lo visto ambos eran bastante unidos y habían vivido bastantes cosas desde muy jóvenes; eran inseparables definitivamente. Por esa noche se sintió un poco más considerado con Tony luego de sopesar la idea de que tenía algo de celos de ser apartado de su amigo y por eso lo trataba así.

— **¡Esa canción me encanta! ¡Vamos Arthur, tenemos que bailarla!**

Alfred se levantó de la mesa tan repentinamente que les sorprendió a ambos, tomó a Arthur de la mano y lo llevó jaloneándolo tras él. Arthur volvió su mirada a la mesa esperando ver a Tony molesto por ser dejado solo pero, nunca esperó verlo con esa cara tan triste mientras contemplaba el enlace de sus manos con tanta atención. Tony… ¿Tony estaba enamorado de Alfred?

Llegaron a la pista de baile y él no sabía aún muy bien que pensar. Debía estar equivocado, eso no podía ser, Tony era homofóbico, Tony era… el mejor amigo de Alfred.

— **Vamos Arthur.**

Alfred lo miraba fijamente, instándolo a moverse al mismo ritmo y con la misma cadencia que él, pero Arthur estaba bastante distraído y sin ánimos de querer bailar mientras Tony los miraba. La canción acabó sin un buen baile por parte de Arthur y con la frustración de Alfred, quien no se dio por vencido.

— **Mírame solo a mi Arthur.**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Solo a mí.**

Lo agarró bien fijo de la cadera y lo zarandeó a su ritmo cuando comenzó la nueva canción. Alfred se movió descendentemente obligándolo a bajar junto a él. Arthur perdió la concentración en sus preocupaciones y le prestó toda la atención a los ojos azules de Alfred.

— **Baja para mí, Arthur. Muévete para mí.**

Las manos de Alfred se fueron más atrás de donde estaban y estrujaron disimuladamente. El sonrojo de Arthur se acentuó con las luces de la pista y el fulguroso brillo de los ojos de Alfred resaltó aún más. Subieron de vuelta sin dejar de mirarse para nada. Arthur se dio una media vuelta y pegó su espalda con él. No había razón de seguirse preocupando con Alfred junto a él. Nada podía hacer e innegablemente nada de aquello era su culpa. Si Alfred lo amaba, si él mismo amaba a Alfred, nada de aquello podía cambiarse y aunque pudiera no lo haría.

— **¿Te gusta que me mueva así, Alfred?**

— **Me encanta.**

Con las manos aún en su cadera bailaron meciéndose de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y de adelante a atrás. Para finalizar, Arthur entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y jaloneó sus manos hasta su cintura. Alfred se acercó más a él para susurrarle.

— **Vas a entregarte esta noche sin reservas, y vamos a desvelarnos amándonos.**

En lugar de palabras Arthur le contestó con un beso travieso. Volvieron a la mesa tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Arthur se sintió mucho más satisfecho cuando miró a Tony rodeado por tres chicos que le estaban coqueteando. Su cara de pena y frustración era deleite puro para sus ojos.

— **Chicos, déjenlo tranquilo. Él ya nos tiene a nosotros como compañía.**

Les habló con un tono seductor mientras veía a Tony con burla. Alfred se molestó un poco por aquello pero solo tomó con mas fuerza la mano de Arthur. Los chicos se fueron de ahí y ellos se sentaron.

— **¿Alfred, por qué diablos me dejaste aquí solo? ¡Pudieron haberme violado!**

— **Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.**

— **Tú cállate niña.**

Alfred no les prestaba atención y se divertía girando lo que quedaba de su bebida dentro del vaso.

— **Si no te gustan los homosexuales, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?**

— **No me disgustan ni los odio.**

— **Claro.**

No obstante cada que una pareja se besaba y Tony alcanzaba a verlos temblaba como perro apaleado. Si no le gustaban los hombres no podía estar enamorado de Alfred y no podía sentir celos de él, era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, aún tenía ciertas dudas, lo mejor sería no dar nada por aludido hasta no tener las suficientes pruebas.

— **¿No me crees?**

— **Alfred, a qué hora nos vamos.**

— **No me ignores.**

— **¿Decías algo Arthur?**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

— **Tienes que admitir que fue bastante divertido.**

— **Lo fue, ¿y qué?**

Apenas pisó dentro de la casa fue levantado por Alfred y cargado como un saco.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Te cargo hasta la cama.**

— **¿Pero por qué así?**

— **Para que no vuelvas a caerte.**

— **Fuiste tú el que me tiro la otra vez.**

Al cargarlo de esa manera Alfred tenía mucha más libertad de movimiento. Podía cerrar las puertas y abrirlas y ver todo lo que estaba haciendo, al contrario, para Arthur no había tanta comodidad. Cuando llegó a la habitación lo arrojó sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno.

— **Prepárate Arthur, esta noche no te salvas.**

Alfred se quitó la chaqueta lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó su camiseta por los bordes inferiores y calmadamente comenzó a alzarla.

— **Espero que disfrutes de la vista.**

Se dio media vuelta, se sacó la playera lentamente jugando y lanzándole miradas a Arthur de tanto en tanto.

— **Alfred.**

Levantó su mano izquierda y puso la otra en su cadera. Flexionó las piernas para poder agacharse y le mandó un beso soplado a Arthur.

— **Esta vez voy a sacarte más que suspiros.**

Giró de nuevo para darle la cara a Arthur. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en él. Desabrochó con quietud el botón del pantalón y con burla en la mirada bajó el broche del cierre. Descendió de nuevo, pero esta vez con las dos manos hacia arriba y con el gusto presente en su acelerado corazón al ver a Arthur hundiendo su mano en su propio pantalón.

— **¿Te gusta?**

Comenzó a mecer su cadera conforme iba ascendiendo. Se tomó el borde del pantalón y lo bajó a una altura donde no lo mostraba todo pero daba un indicio de lo que estaba ahí.

— **Por supuesto.**

Se sacó los zapatos y las calcetas más rápido de lo que quería y volvió a mirar a Arthur; lucía ansioso y bastante animado mientras su mano continuaba moviéndose dentro de su ropa. Puso una mano en su nuca, y la otra en el tiro del pantalón y volvió a descender, esta vez unas cuantas veces seguidas mientras miraba el rubor de Arthur extenderse. Puso una pierna sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre Arthur lo más que pudo.

— **Me alegro, pero te tengo una mala noticia Arthur.**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **Necesito un pago para continuar.**

— **Pide lo que quieras.**

— **Quiero ver como te acaricias para mí.**

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie sobre la cama y le sacó los zapatos mientras Arthur se desabrochaba el pantalón. Entre los dos se lo quitaron; Alfred le dio un beso a su miembro sobre la ropa interior.

— **¿Lo harás?**

— **Sólo si sigues meneándote de esa manera.**

— **Dalo por hecho.**

Con un último beso a su miembro se despidió y se alejó para verlo. Arthur se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa sin gracia y se sentó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas.

— **¿No vas a moverte?**

— **Hasta que comiences a pagar.**

Arthur se quedó quieto un momento mirándose y haciéndose el tonto.

— **Veo que te gusta el efectivo.**

Tomó su miembro con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se apoyó en la cama. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por todo el largo y a detenerse en la punta solo para acariciarse.

— **Oh, Alfred.**

Presiono su miembro por encima de la ropa ante la repentina punzada de placer que había tenido al verlo. Arthur siempre lograba descontrolarlo cuando hablaba así.

— **Diablos.**

— **¿No vas a moverte? ¿Entonces para qué estoy pagando?**

Le dio la espalda y fue hasta uno de lo muebles caminando lentamente, agachándose de vez en cuando. Cuando llegó deslizó una de sus manos a lo largo de su pierna y se apoyó en el mueble.

— **Eso me gusta más.**

Dejó que el pantalón cayera hasta sus rodillas y se lo quitó alzando cada una de las piernas más de lo necesario y acariciándolas con descaro. Con el todavía en la mano, lo agitó por sobre su cabeza y luego lo dejó caer al piso. Tomó el resorte de su bóxer y lo estiró para poder ver su miembro erecto sin darle oportunidad a Arthur de que lo viera. Lo deslizó otro tanto sin dejar absolutamente nada más a la vista.

— **¡Alfred!**

Arthur se dejó ir de espaldas en la cama cuando se penetró con uno de sus dedos. Alfred se quitó el bóxer a toda prisa y se lo arrojó en el pecho. Antes de que pudiera ver con atención que era aquello una mano rodeó la suya e hizo presión, su dedo se hundió más con la ayuda y gritó ante la intrusión de un dedo ajeno.

— **Creí que me esperarías.**

— **Te estabas tardando… demasiado.**

Alfred se lanzó sobre él a besarlo. Arthur abrió más las piernas para que se acomodara mejor y pudieran seguir preparándolo para la penetración. Dejó de besarlo cuando en un movimiento inconsciente lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás, sus dedos se estaban enredando dentro de él y la sensación era apabullante. Más que el sentir físico el simple hecho de hacerlo era excitante.

— **Ah… Alfred.**

Le quitó el bóxer que le había aventado y se puso a succionar uno de sus pezones buscando que se retorciera más.

— **¡N-No!**

Sacó su dedo con cuidado y retiró el de Arthur.

— **No vayas a gritar. ¿De acuerdo?**

Acomodó su miembro y empujó despacio para introducirse.

— **¡Dámelo todo! **

— **¿Qué te dije?**

— **¡Lo quiero todo!**

Arthur lo envolvió con las piernas para poder elevar un poco la cadera. Alfred se arrodilló completamente y sujetó sus manos con las suyas sobre su cabeza. Aceleró el ritmo jadeando por la sensación y el goce que le producía saber que esta vez nada había fallado. Arthur gritaba como la mayoría de las veces, él le embestía salvajemente como la mayoría de las veces y ambos estaban felices y contentos.

— **¡Alfred! ¡No te detengas!**

— **No lo haría… aunque me lo pidieras. ¡Ah!**

Arthur se sacudió exageradamente cuando el punto preferido de ambos fue acariciado.

— **¡Ahí! ¡Quiero que me des ahí!**

Ya no le pedía que se callara una vez que comenzaba a hablar así, sabía que era inútil, y a él realmente le gustaba que lo hiciera.

— **¿Aquí?**

— **¡Sí! ¡Sí!**

Se apoyó más en las manos de Arthur sin preocuparse si le estaba lastimando con tal de obtener un mejor soporte.

— **¡Ah!**

— **¡Arthur!**

— **Suélta… me… **

— **No.**

— **Una mano… so-lo una.**

— **Vas a correrte sólo… con mis caricias.**

— **¡Ah!**

Deslizó sus brazos bajo los de Arthur y los puso detrás de su cabeza para impedirle el movimiento y de paso, acercarse más a él.

— **Me gusta tanto tu cara.**

El ritmo descendió cuando la intensidad en sus miradas se acrecentó.

— **Tus ojos... y tu pelo.**

— **Alfred.**

— **Y esa boca con la que me dices todo lo que quiero escuchar.**

Arthur cerró los ojos mientras Alfred le hacía un moretón en el pecho, suspiró cuando su mano derecha se deshizo del agarre y pasó en caricias firmes por su espalda y, extendió sus piernas cuando los dedos de esa mano presionaron uno de sus muslos.

— **Pero más que nada me gusta tu corazón. Me gusta si se acelera cuando me acerco y más si puedo sentirlo tras el pulsar de tus venas. **

Si Alfred se ponía sentimental en el sexo Arthur casi siempre se quedaba sin palabras; abrumado por la sensación de ser amado con tanta intensidad por alguien que se lo recordaba con cada acción y gesto, con cada mirada.

Un vistazo más y tuvo un orgasmo callado pero intenso, Alfred lo supo por como se contrajo su cuerpo y se unió al sentir de Arthur luego de aquello.

— **Arthur.**

— **Yo también te amo. Más que a nada y más que a nadie, incluso más que a mí mismo.**

Alfred quiso rodar por la cama para acomodarse y descansar pero lo único que logró fue hacer que ambos cayeron por un costado de la cama cumpliéndose con ello su temor.

— **Idiota.**

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El impresionante método prusiano para deshacerse del molesto japonés._

_III_

— **¡Esto es horrible!**

— **Arthur, ¿quién te hizo eso?**

— **Quién mas.**

— **¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No voy a desnudarme para una escena!**

— **¡Traigan a Alfred inmediatamente!**

— **¡Llamen a la maquillista también!**

— **¡Devuélvanme la camisa!**

El asistente se alejó del escándalo y corrió a llamar a la maquillista y a Alfred a su celular. La maquillista llegó enseguida pero Alfred no contestó las llamadas.

— **Tiene que haber una forma de que podamos ocultar eso.**

Richard miraba el enorme moretón que Arthur llevaba en el pecho culpable del barullo mientras Hidekaz no dejaba de señalarlo con el dedo.

— **¿Crees poder hacerlo?**

La maquillista se acercó a mirarlo mejor y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— **Si, pero tendremos que estar aplicando retoques cada tanto. El vapor no dejara que el maquillaje permanezca lo suficiente.**

— **¿Pueden devolverme la camisa?**

Gilbert los miraba ir y venir, gritar a momentos y no ponerse de acuerdo. La cámara que utilizaba aquel día era apta para las condiciones de grabación, bendita tecnología. Había poca gente en esta ocasión ya que se habían trasladado a un baño de aguas termales ambientado perfectamente con el estilo japonés. Mientras Hidekaz se exasperaba molestando a Arthur no lo tomaba en cuenta a él, por lo que estaba tranquilo y disfrutando. Siempre eran graciosas las sesiones de grabación de Arthur, algo tenía que volvía el ambiente alegre para él por más frustrados que se pusieran los otros.

— **Prepárate Gilbert, estamos a nada de convencer a Arthur.**

— **Si usted lo dice.**

Amaba su trabajo.

— **¡No!**

— **¿Donde diablos está Alfred?**

— **Sólo es una escena y ya.**

— **¡No voy a desnudarme!**

Definitivamente amaba su trabajo.

_Oo-oO-Oo-oO-Oo-oO_

_El impresionante método prusiano para deshacerse del molesto japonés._

IV

La escena se grabó finalmente luego de fallidos intentos tras fallidos intentos, pero lo habían logrado. Convencieron a Arthur con promesas de que nunca más tendría que volver a hacerlo y un fin de semana libre sin grabaciones. Obviamente todas ellas mentiras, pero Arthur las había creído. El famoso chupetón fue motivo de conversaciones de todos los presentes. Gilbert suspiró en cuanto terminó de guardar lo que debía en la camioneta que le correspondía. Otro magnífico día de trabajo que culminaba exitosamente pero al contrario de los otros, en este se sentía un poco deprimido, pero muy poco.

— **¡Oye Gilbert! ¡Te estamos esperando!**

— **Creí que ya nos íbamos.**

— **Richard quiere hablarte de algo importante.**

Entró de vuelta al edificio y se sorprendió enormemente con lo que miró. Todos, literalmente todos los involucrados con la serie, tanto actores como asistentes y camarógrafos estaban ahí, con gorritos tontos de fiesta y mirándolo precisamente a él.

— **¡Feliz cumpleaños Gilbert!**

Gritaron a coro y le sonrieron. Ludwig se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

— **Respira hombre.**

En una mesita con ruedas le acercaron un enorme y colorido pastel.

— **¿Qué es… por qué?**

— **¿Ya lo oyeron? Está tan emocionado que no puede hablar.**

— **¿No habrás creído que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños?**

Alfred empujaba la mesita y le entregó un cuchillo de plástico en la mano.

— **¿No vas a decir nada Gilbert?**

— **¡¿Qué carajos es esto?**

— **Lo que quiere decir es que está muy agradecido.**

Todos se acercaron y lo rodearon, le cantaron y le felicitaron.

— **¿No vas a partir el pastel?**

Preguntó Feliciano tras ver que Gilbert no hacía ni decía nada. Gilbert procesó lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que parecía un completo idiota.

— **¡Claro que sí!**

Atacó al pobre pastel sin compasión y lo partió en largas y delgadas rebanadas. Todos se sirvieron y comieron mientras charlaban. Ludwig se acercó a él y le entregó una caja sencillamente decorada.

— **¿Y esto Lud?**

— **Tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

Richard se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazó.

— **Tu regalo te espera en los estudios.**

Cuando dejaron de abrazarlo, salió corriendo por su cámara a la camioneta y con ella tomó fotografías de la fiesta. No duró mucho el festejo, sin embargo fue lo bastante agradable como para preservarlo en su memoria. Regresaron a los estudios a devolver el material de grabación, y se sentó a esperar el regalo del que le había hablado Richard. Hidekaz fue a sentarse a su lado mientras observaba las fotografías que acababa de tomar.

— **Son grandiosas.**

— **¿Le parece?**

— **Eres realmente bueno.**

— **Lo sé.**

Era la primera conversación agradable que tenía con él.

— **Estas no son de la fiesta.**

— **Son… no tiene por que verlas.**

Hidekaz le quitó la cámara de las manos y siguió viendo las fotografías por la pantalla. Se detuvo en una donde aparecían los asistentes bajando una de las cámaras.

— **Tienes un gusto muy extraño para las fotos, pero me gusta. Son originales.**

— **¿Se supone que eso es un halago?**

— **Hagamos un trato.**

— **No lo creo.**

— **¿Por qué? Dejaré de molestarte a cambio de que me muestres más fotos como estas.**

— **¿Por qué haría algo así?**

— **Por que no soportas que te trate como a un objeto.**

— **¿Para que quiere las fotos?**

— **Porque me gusta tu visión. Muy pocos pueden ver lo mismo que tú.**

Richard se apareció tras ellos.

— **Tiene razón Gilbert, eres el único capaz de apreciar correctamente todo aquello que pasa detrás de la cámara.**

— **Richard.**

— **¿Entonces qué dices?**

— **¿Realmente no volverá a molestarme?**

— **Lo prometo.**

No había mucho que pensar luego de eso.

— **Trato hecho.**

Se dieron la mano tras pactar la paz. Richard le entregó un sobre en las manos.

— **Aquí está tu regalo. Es de parte de todos en la producción.**

— **¿Y qué es?**

— **Ábrelo.**

Hidekaz parecía más ansioso que él. En el sobre estaban dos pases de avión a la ciudad de Madrid, y la fecha en ellos concordaba con el festival al que a él quería asistir.

— **¿Es una broma?**

— **Ludwig me dijo que estabas ahorrando dinero para ir pero que tuviste que gastarlo.**

— **Ese Ludwig.**

— **Todos aquí queremos que vayas, aprendas nuevas técnicas y modelos y vuelvas como todo un profesional certificado.**

— **Entonces tendré el gusto de decir que tengo en mi equipo al mejor camarógrafo del mundo.**

Gilbert presiono contra su pecho los boletos y les devolvió a ambos una sonrisa agradecida.

— **Tengo que preparar mi maleta.**

**

* * *

**

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Tienen una duda? ¿Una sugerencia? ¿Una corrección? ¿Mueren de ganas de decirme algo? ¡Háganlo con toda confianza!

No me había dado cuenta que tenía desactivadas las revisiones anónimas, pero ahora cualquiera que lo desee puede escribir y comentar.

Ruego a quien pueda ayudarme que les haya gustado este Gilbert, realmente lo hago.

Cambiando el tema por completo, para esta ocasión voy a tomarme la libertad de dejar unos cuantos mensajitos.

Para LadyInfierno: ¡Tocaya! Espero que te sientas mejor y que te mejores.

Para Setsuka Minami: Mi madre también es homofóbica, pero ese no era el tema, ¿querías ver más a Gilbert? pues este episodio habla más de Gilbert. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Para octavaluna-801: Me alegra que no estés tan cerca de la homofobia, lamentablemente en mi ciudad ha estado presente aunque ya se está calmando el efecto.

Para kamibb: Lo del temor a la sangre realmente es algo aleatorio que se me ocurrió mientras escribía, no obstante eso no quiere decir que no pueda escribir después algo referente a eso.

Para TheFannishaUsui: Yo también amo ver a los personajes sufriendo, pero me encanta más que por más que sufran al final puedan ser felices.

Para akira: Tu mensaje me llegó al corazón. No tengo más palabras para describir lo que me hiciste sentir con el.

Y un saludo muy afectuoso a todas aquellas hermosas personas que han dejado comentario. De verdad muchas gracias.

Ya no quiero aburrirles, así que me despido deseando que les haya gustado el episodio.

Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.


End file.
